Magic Body and Soul Change
by arumru.kuroi-ru
Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi bertukar tubuh. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori? Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru dari Indonesia itu? Chap12 a update. gomen bru bisa update. RnR minna, hiatus sementara
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-san. Arumru si author aneh nan gaje dan abal ini balik lagi dengan cerita yang agak serius. Hehehe. Pokoknya di cerita ini bakalan aneh deh. Wkwkwk #bangga. Oke deh kita mulai aja ceritanya oce

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Disclaimer: ****Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti, absolute ada kalo katanya Yamato) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Di sebuah tempat, di dimensi yang lain, sedang terjadi pertempuran antara White Guardian melawan Black Spell Operations. Mereka sedang bertarung untuk memperebutkan sebuah (atau lebih tepatnya sepasang) benda sihir yang mampu membantu kita menguasai dunia.

"White Shine Trap[1], Activate", teriak seorang anak perempuan yang berambut hitam sepundak yang ternyata merupakan sebuah spell untuk menjebak musuh.

"Cih, kau ingin menjebakku dengan spell rendahan macam itu. Dasar bodoh", kata seorang laki-laki yang tadi diserang oleh anak perempuan itu. "Black Fire Explosion[2]", ucap anak laki-laki itu, sambil mengarahkan serangannya ke anak perempuan itu.

"Aaaaaaa….", teriak anak perempuan itu. Ia sudah terjebak dan tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorongnya, sehingga ia selamat dari serangan tadi namun berhasil menjebak seseorang yang menolong anak perempuan itu di bawah reruntuhan gedung di dimensi mereka.

"Hi!", anak perempuan itu berteriak melihat orang yang menolongnya sudah terjebak di bawah reruntuhan, hanya kepalanya saja yang terbebas dari reruntuhan.

"Sudahlah Ru, aku tidak apa-apa", kata anak laki-laki tadi yang dipanggil Hi. "lebih baik kau cepat mengejar mereka. Meskipun mereka hanya berdua dan kita bertiga, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Cepat kau kejar So, dia pasti akan kesulitan melawan Kuro dan Shun sendirian, aku akan baik-baik saja", lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Hi, kau tetap disini, akan kupanggil bantuan. Dan akan kurebut kembali DeAngel Ea-ring's [3] itu", kata anak perempuan itu yang di panggil Ru. Kemudian ia memanggil bantuan menggunakan sebuah jam tangan yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi dan mengejar orang yang di panggil So.

Setelah berhasil mengejar So, Ru langsung mengeluarkan spell-nya untuk membantu So

"Sakura Explosion [4]", teriak Ru

"White Lightning Thunder [5]", teriak So. Mereka berdua mengarahkan spell masing-masing ke Kuro dan Shun.

"Dhuaaar" terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dan memekakkan telinga. Ledakan itu berhasil menghancurkan beberapa gedung di sekitar tempat kejadian.

Setelah debu yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan itu turun, tampak sebuah siluet, laki-laki yang berdiri di antara debu-debu itu.

"Cih, kalian benar-benar merepotkan. Sayangnya waktu bermain sudah selesai.", ucap laki-laki itu yang bernama Kuro sambil membersihkan diri dari debu.

"Aku duluan ya Kuro, sudah terlalu lama aku disini. Lagipula DeAngel Ea-ring's sudah kita dapatkan. Jadi aku pergi dulu", kata laki-laki teman Kuro yang bernama Shun sambil membelakangi mereka.

"Dimension Gate Open [6]", ucap Shun kemudian memasuki sebuah lubang hitam yang muncul setelah ia mengucapkan mantra itu.

"Kau, jangan lari, kembalikan DeAngel Ea-ring's", teriak Ru.

"Bodoh, kami tidak akan mengembalikannya, sampai jumpa", ucap Kuro, kemudian ia mengikuti Shun memasuki lubang hitam itu.

"Dimension Gate Closed [7]", ucap So, tetapi tidak berhasil menghentikan mereka berdua.

"SIAAAAAL", teriak Ru mengutuki dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa mereka bisa lolos semudah itu?", lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Ru, lebih baik kita segera ke tempat Hi lagi", ajak So ke Ru yang masih kesal karena lawannya bisa kabur dengan mudah.

"Baiklah So. Ayo"

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Ditempat pertarungan sebelumnya, tempat dimana Hi ditinggalkan sendirian dibawah reruntuhan gedung. Hi masih menunggu dengan sabar bantuan yang sebentar lagi datang. Namun, tiba-tiba, ia melihat sebuah lubang hitam terbuka dihadapannya.

"Hai, Hi. Apa kabar? Masih kenal denganku?", kata seseorang yang telah keluar dari dalam lubang hitam tersebut.

"Kau… Apa yang kau inginkan hah?", ucap Hi geram

"Ckckck, cara menyambut teman lama yang buruk. Kau ini benar-benar sombong ya Hi, tetapi itulah hal yang paling kusuka dari dirimu", kata laki-laki itu.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu Shun"

"Dasar kau ini. Tapi kau akan berguna di kelompokku", ucap Shun sinis "jadi… Black Mind Control [8]", rapal Shun sambil mengarahkan Spell-nya ke Hi. Hi yang masih terhalang oleh reruntuhan bangunan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, ia hanya pasrah dan berharap spell tersebut tidak akan mempengaruhi dia terlalu lama.

"Cih, mudah sekali ya mengenaimu dengan spell ini", ucap Shun sinis sambil memandangi Hi yang sekarang tatapannya kosong. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini Hi", ajak Shun setelah ia membantu Hi keluar dari reruntuhan bangunan yang tadi menghalanginya dan membuang alat komunikasi yang digunakan oleh Hi.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Tidak lama setelah Shun dan Hi yang berada dibawah pengaruh spell Shun pergi, bantuan medis dan Ru datang ketempat Hi tertimpa bangunan tadi.

"Lho? Hi kemana? Apa sudah kalian tolong?", Tanya Ru ke paramedis yang ada ditempat mereka meninggalkan Hi.

"Maaf Ru, tapi sejak kami datang, kami tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Hi", jawab salah satu anggota tim paramedis.

"Apa? Kalian pasti bercanda kan?", kata Ru tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin Hi tidak ada, sedangkan tadi dia terjebak di bawah reruntuhan bangunan yang berat, dan tangannya itu tertiban reruntuhan bangunan sehingga tidak memungkinkan ia menggunakan spell untuk membebaskan dirinya", lanjut Ru. So yang sudah mulai melihat tanda kepanikan di muka Ru, karena kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya, mulai menenangkannya.

"Maaf Ru, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dan kami hanya menemukan alat komunikasi ini", kata salah satu tim paramedis sambil menunjukan alat komunikasi yang tadi dipakai oleh Hi.

"Hi….", Ru sudah mulai terisak sambil memegangi alat komunikasi milik Hi.

"Sudahlah Ru, kau tenang saja. Dia pasti baik-baik saja", kata So sambil mengusap pundak Ru untuk menenangkannya.

"So….", Ru memeluk So yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya dan mulai menangis dipelukan So.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Sore hari yang indah di kota Deimon bagi orang-orang disana kecuali anggota tim Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats. Hari ini seperti biasa mereka melakukan latihan neraka yang dipimpin oleh kapten mereka "Commander from hell" Hiruma Youichi.

"Ya~Ha! Lari yang benar bocah cebol" teriak Hiruma sambil menembak-nembakan rifflenya ke Sena.

"Hiyeeee!" teriak Sena sambil berlarian menghindari tembakan Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun. Jangan seperti itu ke Sena!" kata Mamori

"Tch, bukan urusanmu manajer sialan" jawab Hiruma tak berminat.

"Kau ini, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan manajer sialan, aku ini mempunyai nama. Anezaki Mamori, itu namaku, bukan manajer sialan" teriak Mamori ke Hiruma.

"Bukan urusanku manajer sialan", jawab Hiruma tanpa minat. Mamori hanya menggembungkan pipinya, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan lagi pertengkaran mereka karena amat sangat sulit untuk menang melawan setan seperti Hiruma.

*skip time*

"huaaaa…. Akhirnya latihannya selesai" kata Sena penuh rasa bersyukur.

"capek MAX", kata Monta yang disetujui oleh anggukan semua anggota tim DDB.

"ayo semua, kita pulang. Dah Mamori-san, Hiruma-san" kata Sena sambil keluar dari ruang klub diikuti anggota DDB yang lainnya.

"Hiruma, aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa nanti kau kunci pintu ruangan klub", kata Mamori sambil keluar dari ruangan klub menuju rumahnya.

"Terserah"

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

"Haaaahhhh, akhirnya selesai juga latihan hari ini. Oh iya, ayah hari ini pergi keluar kota untuk pekerjaannya selama 3 bulan diluar kota. Berarti aku harus memasak untuk makan malam kun anti. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke swalayan dulu", kata Mamori ke dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan ke Swalayan dekat sekolahnya.

Saat Mamori ingin masuk ke swalayan, ia melihat sebuah stand kecil yang menjual aksesoris. Karena tertarik, ia ke stand itu dulu.

"Waah, aksesorisnya lucu-lucu, apalagi yang ini", kata Mamori sambil mengambil sebuah cincin berwarna putih yang terdapat hiasan sayap malaikat sebelah kanan.

"Kau memang hebat, barang itu merupakan barang bagus yang hanya ada satu didunia", kata paman penjual aksesoris itu.

"Benarkah paman?", Tanya Mamori tidak percaya.

"Iya, jika kau mau ambil saja. Gratis untuk gadis manis seperti malaikat sepertimu. Lagi pula hiasan di cincin itu merupakan sebuah sayap malaikat.

"Benarkah paman? Aku jadi sangat ingin memilikinya. Kalau begitu aku mau ini. Oh iya paman, ini uangnya. Aku tidak enak jika harus mengambilnya secara gratis", ucap Mamori sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Tidak apa-apa, buat kau saja gadis manis. Aku tidak keberatan kok", ucap paman itu sambil mengembalikan uang Mamori.

"Hm… ya sudah. Terima kasih ya paman. Doumo Arigatou.", ucap Mamori sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian Mamori masuk ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malamnya.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Tidak beberapa lama setelah Mamori masuk ke dalam swalayan, tiba-tiba stand aksesoris itu didatangi oleh sesosok iblis berambut spike pirang.

"Hei, paman sialan. Ini buatku ya", ucap iblis *plaak, maksud author laki-laki itu* sambil menunjukan sebuah anting yang berwarna merah darah dengan hiasan sebuah sayap kiri iblis berwarna hitam.

"Iya… ambil saja tuan. Tuan sangat cocok jika memakai itu"

"Cih, penjilat", desis laki-laki itu - yang kita ketahui pasti bernama Hiruma Youichi – sambil melangkah pergi.

Setelah Hiruma hilang dari pandangan tiba-tiba paman penjual aksesoris itu berubah menjadi sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pekat dan warna mata merah darah.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu mereka memakai itu", ucap laki-laki itu. Kemudian terbuka sebuah lubang hitam di belakang tubuh laki-laki itu. Kemudian ia masuk kedalamnya, dan stand aksesoris itu hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya laki-laki itu dari lubang.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

A/N: di bagian ini, ceritanya waktu Mamori POV sama Hiruma POV waktunya sama. Kalo masih bingung bilang aja lewat review kalo ngga lewat PM. Insyaallah author jelasin lagi.

Mamori POV

"Akhirnya selesai juga, makan sudah, beres-beres rumah sudah, cuci piring sudah, mengerjakan pr sudah. Oh iya, cincin yang tadi", ucapnya sambil mengambil cincin yang tadi sore diberikan olehnya.

"cincin yang indah", ucapnya sambil melihat cincin tersebut. Kemudian ia memkai cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Waaah, benar-benar indah", ucapnya sambil melihat ke cincin yang sekarang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Hoaaammm, aku jadi mengantuk. Memang sekarang jam berapa sih?", ucapnya sambil melihat ke jam di meja belajarnya. "Pantas saja aku mengantuk sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam lewat 1 menit. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu", ucapnya sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya, kemudian tidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

Hiruma POV

"Cih, bosan. Oh iya, anting yang tadi", ucap Hiruma sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke tempat ia menaruh baju seragamnya dan mengambil anting berhias sayap iblis sebelah kiri itu. "sepertinya menarik, aku akan mencobanya", ucap hiruma sambil melepaskan salah satu anting piercing dari telinga sebelah kirinya dan memasangnya di telinganya itu.

"cih, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mendadak menjadi mengantuk seperti ini? Padahal baru jam sepuluh lewat satu menit", ucap Hiruma saat ia selesai memasang anting itu di telinganya.

"Kalau begini aku tidur saja", ucap Hiruma sambil naik ketempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size dan sangat empuk dan nyaman itu.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Pagi hari di kota Deimon

Mamori POV

"Hoahmmm, sudah pagi ya?", Tanya Mamori ke dirinya sendiri.

"Snif..sniff"Mamori tiba-tiba mencium bau yang agak berebeda dari ruangannya. "eh?, kenapa dari kamarku tercium bau mint ya? Seingatku aku memakai aromatherapy Lavender", kata Mamori yang matanya masih terpejam.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", teriak mamori histeris saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke cermin pantulan tubuhnya.

TBC

Kyaaaaaa, aneh ya akhir ceritanya. Hehehehe, gomenne readers, aku emang lagi setress waktu bikn bagian akhir cerita ini. Wkwkwk. Oh iya, ini nih kamus dari cerita Magic

White Shine Trap[1] = sebuah sihir yang membuat sinar berwarna putih terang yang dapat menjebak lawan dalam sinar tersebut.

Black Fire Explosion[2] = sebuah sihir hitam yang membuat bola-bola kecil yang berjumlah puluhan. Jika bola-bola kecil itu mengenai benda sekecil apapun, bola itu akan meledak dan menimbulkan ledakan dengan skala menengah

DeAngel Ea-ring's [3] = sebuah benda sihir yang mempunyai kekuatan besar. Merupakan singkatan dari Deimon and Angel Earings and Ring (Iblis dan Malaikat Anting dan Cincin). Seperti namanya, sebenarnya benda sihir ini sepasang, yang satu itu merupakan anting dengan warna merah darah, dan terdapat hiasan sayap iblis sebelah kiri. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi merupakan cincin dengan warna putih dan hiasan diatasnya berupa sayap malaikat sebelah kanan. Cincin ini menyimpan kekuatan dan hal tersembunyi yang akan author jelaskan di chappie berikutnya.

Sakura Explosion [4] = sebuah sihir yang membuat kelopak bunga sakura bermunculan dengan jumlah yang banyak. Kelopak bunga sakura ini kemudian akan meledak dalam hitungan beberapa detik dengan skala ledakan kecil.

White Lightning Thunder [5] = sebuah sihir putih yang menimbulkan petir berwarna putih dan turun dari langit.

Dimension Gate Open [6] = sihir untuk membuka pintu gerbang dimensi, hanya penyihir dengan level atas yang bisa dengan mudah membuka gerbang dimensi ini.

Dimension Gate Closed [7] = kebalikan dari sihir diatas, sihir ini digunakan untuk menutup pintu gerbang dimensi. Yang bisa menutup gerbang dimensi hanyalah orang yang membukanya dan orang dengan sihir level tinggi yang bisa menutup pintu gerbang yang dibuka oleh orang lain.

Black Mind Control [8] = sihir hitam yang berfungsi untuk mengendalikan orang yang dikenai sihir ini. Orang ini akan menuruti semua perintah dari orang yang memberikan sihir tersebut.

Yoshhh, itu tadi kamusnya. Kekekeke. Oh iya, sebenernya, cerita ini agak terinspirasi juga dari ceritanya **Undine-yaha **yang** Flowers**, tapi tenang aja, ceritanya bakalan beda kok. Hehehe. Yosh, tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi. Review pleaseeeee. Hehehehe. Klik yang biru-biru dibawah ya. Hehehe. See ya in next chappie


	2. what happened with us?

Yosh, Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *treak pake TOA mesjid samping sekolah lagi*. Arumru si author aneh ini upate lagi.. Sebelumnya terima kasih buat ayang and tyas yang udah minjemin notebook-nya buat aku bikin cerita dan update chappie 1. makasih ya, hadiahnya nanti aku kasih cium deh wkwkwk #plaaak.

Oh iya, aku bales review dulu deh

**Undine-yaha**: hehehe, makasih ya buat reviewnya. Kayaknya ia deh dunianya Ru dkk sama Hana sebelahan. Wkwk. Emang mereka di kecamatan apa? Lho(?). seru atau ngga chapter ini terserah pendapat anda #apadeh. ini update-annya. RnR lagi ya *kitten eyes*

**Michi Youichi**: salam kenal juga. Yup tebakannya betul banget. Buat keterangan lebih lanjut baca ya ceritanya lagi. Jangan lupa wajib review lagi #maksa #plaak.

Oke, berhubung balesan review-nya udah. Sekarang lanjut ke ceritanya oce.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 2 : What happen to us?**

**Disclaimer: ****Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Pagi hari di kota Deimon

"Hoahmmm, sudah pagi ya?", Tanya Mamori ke dirinya sendiri.

"Snif..sniff"Mamori tiba-tiba mencium bau yang agak berebeda dari ruangannya. "eh?, kenapa dari kamarku tercium bau mint ya? Seingatku aku memakai aromatherapy Lavender", kata Mamori yang matanya masih terpejam.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", teriak mamori histeris saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke cermin pantulan tubuhnya.

"Ini ga mungkin, ini pasti salah. Ngga mungkin aku jadi Hiruma-kun.", ucap Mamori histeris saat ia melihat ke pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

"Aku pasti masih bermimpi. Aku harus cepat bangun.", lanjutnya kemudian ia mencubit lengan tangannya dan merasakan sakit karena hal itu.

"Auw, sakit. Berarti ini nyata, bukan mimpi. Ini pasti salah. Ngga mungkin seseorang bisa bertukar tubuh seperti ini. Tapi bayangan di cermin kan tidak pernah salah.", ucapnya lagi sambil mengamati cermin di depannya.

Yang tampak saat ini di cermin yang terdapat didepannya adalah seorang Hiruma Youichi, seseorang yang paling ditakuti di Deimon dengan rambut spike pirangnya dan iris berwarna emerald. Bukan seorang Anezaki Mamori dengan rambut sebahu auburn-nya dan mata dengan iris berwarna safir.

Dengan otak cerdasnya, ia juga dengan cepat mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia sudah tidak berada lagi dikamarnya, melainkan dikamar dengan nuansa gelap tetapi nyaman yang menurut otaknya itu merupakan kamar dari Hiruma Youichi.

"Aku harus menelpon Hiruma-kun.", ucap Mamori sambil mengambil handphone miliki Hiruma yang tergeletak di atas meja disamping tempat tidur.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

"Rrrr..rrr"handphone yang bergetar membangunkan Hiruma dari tidurnya. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar ia meraba mencari keberadaan Hp yang telah membangunkannya itu. Saat berhasil menemukan handphone tersebut, Hiruma yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan benar dugaannya, saat ia membuka matanya dengan jelas, handphone yang dipegangnya bukanlah miliknya, tetapi milik Mamori dan ia juga menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sudah tidak ada dikamarnya, melainkan disebuah ruangan yang menurutnya merupakan kamar Mamori. Dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Hei manager sialan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", Tanya Hiruma tak sabar.

"Hmmm, Hiruma-kun sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku sendiri juga kaget. Sekarang kita harus bagaimana.", jawab Mamori panic.

"Sudahlah, aku akan kesana.", jawab Hiruma sambil memutuskan panggilan tersebut, kemudian berlari keluar masih menggunakan piyama dan mantel Mamori menuju apartementnya.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

15 menit kemudian, Hiruma-yang sekarang berwujud Mamori- sampai di apartementnya dan terlihat sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama Mamori-yang berwujud Hiruma-.

"Jadi, menurutmu Hiruma-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kita? Kenapa kita bisa bertukar tubuh seperti ini?", Tanya Mamori tak sabar dan sedikit panic.

"Tch, mana ku tahu manajer sialan. Apa kau habis memakai benda yang aneh?", jawab Hiruma yang sekarang malah balik bertanya ke Mamori.

"Hmmm, seingatku, semalam aku hanya memakai cincin itu.", jawab Mamori sambil menunjuk ke cincin yang terpasang di jari manis tangan kanan tubuhnya –yang sekarang merupakan tubuh Hiruma-. Hiruma melihat ke cincin yang terpasang di jari manis-nya itu kemudian teringat dengan anting yang terpasang di telinga kirinya.

"Hei, coba sekarang bersama-sama kita melepaskan anting yang terpasang di telinga kirimu itu", ucap Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke telinga kirinya-yang sekarang merupakan tubuh Mamori-."Dan aku akan melepaskan cincin ini", lanjutnya. "Hitungan ke-3 kita lepaskan secara bersama-sama. 1…. 2… 3…"perintah Hiruma. Kemudian mereka mencoba melepaskan cincin dan anting tersebut, namun sekeras apapun usaha mereka, cincin dan anting itu tidak mau lepas.

"Hiruma, bagaimana ini? Tidak mau lepas", ucap Mamori khawatir.

"Tch, kalau seperti ini. Mungkin kita harus berakting seperti tubuh yang kita pakai saat ini. Itu berarti aku harus berakting sepertimu dan kau berakting seperti diriku.", kata Hiruma yang berhasil membuat Mamori Shock+kaget.

"APAAA? Hhhh, baiklah kalau begitu. Untungnya hari ini hari minggu dank au meliburkan latihan hari ini. Dengan ini kita dapat menggunakan hari ini untuk berlatih seperti tubuh yang kita tempati.", kata Mamori panjang lebar.

Kemudian mereka memulai latihan mereka untuk meniru tingkah laku dan berakting seperti tubuh yang mereka tempati.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Waktu yang sama, di dimensi yang lain.

"Kenapa hal ini bisa sampai terjadi Ru, So?" Tanya pimpinan dunia sihir ke Ru dan So yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang investigasi hanya bertiga.

"Maafkan kami pimpinan, kedatangan musuh tidak bisa dicegah. Dan sepertinya mereka telah mempengaruhi orang dalam untuk memudahkan akses mereka untuk mengambil DeAngel Ea-ring's.", kata So menjelaskan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baiklah, tapi karena hal itu telah terjadi. Kalian harus ke dunia manusia bisaa. Meskipun bisaanya kalian sering berada di dunia manusia dan juga beraktivtas disana, kalian saat ini akan pergi kesana dalam hal misi. Misi kalian saat ini adalah untuk merebut kembali DeAngel Ea-Ring's, dan mencegahnya dipakai oleh manusia yang memiliki sifat seperti ibils dan malaikat untuk mencegah terjadinya Black Era.", titah pimpinan dunia sihir ke Ru dan So.

"Baik pimpinan.", ucap Ru dan So bersama-sama.

"Ru…",panggil pimpinanan dunia sihir saat Ru dan So bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan investigasi.

"Ada apa pimpinan?", Tanya Ru sambil membalikan badannya dan kembali menghadap ke pimpinannya tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sangat kehilangan karena Hi telah menghilang. Tapi aku harap, hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kinerjamu dalam misi kali ini, dan juga saat kau akan bertindak.", ucap pimpinan mengingatkan Ru.

"Baiklah pimpinan.", jawab Ru sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

Saat Ru dan So hampir keluar dari ruang investigasi, tiba-tiba salah satu agen bagian penggunaan benda sihir masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf pimpinan jika saya mengganggu anda. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin saya sampaikan. DeAngel Ea-Ring's saat ini telah dipakai oleh manusia yang bersifat seperti iblis dan malaikat. Sepertinya Black spell Operations benar-benar ingin kembali membangun Black Era.", kata agen tersebut menjelaskan.

"Ru, So", panggil pimpinan.

"Baik pimpinan", ucap mereka bersamaan dan kembali menghadap ke pimpinan.

"Berarti tugas kalian saat ini adalah mencegah terjadinya Black Era dengan mengambil kembali DeAngel Ea-Ring's", titah pimpinan.

"Baik", jawab Ru dan So.

"Maaf pimpinan, sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal lagi. Bahwa, kedua manusia itu juga bertukat tubuh karena efek samping dari penggunaan DeAngel Ea-Ring's pada waktu yang bersamaan."kata agen tersebut menerangkan.

"Apa? Hal ini benar-benar gawat. Jika dalam 3 bulan mereka tidak bias kembali ke tubuh mereka yang sebenarnya, hal itu akan membunuh mereka berdua. Kalau begitu Ru, So, tugas kalian bertambah. Kalian harus mengembalikan mereka ke tubuh mereka masing-masing dan mencegah terjadinya Black Era. Dan aku peringatkan juga kepada kalian agar berhati-hati menghadapi Kuro dan Shun. Mereka sangat kuat dan sebelumnya mereka telah bekerja sama dengan kalian saat kalian masih di akademi."Kata pimpinan dunia sihir.

"Baik", jawab Ru dan So bersamaan.

"Baiklah, cepat kalian ke bagian misi dan tugas, disana kalian akan mendapatkan petunjuk lebih langsung mengenai misi kalian dan dimana kalian akan di tempatkan.", perintah pimpinan dunia sihir.

"Baik", jawab Ru dan So. Kemudian mereka menuju bagian misi dan tugas.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Sore di kota Deimon

"Huwaaaa capek sekali Hiruma-kun, bagaimana jika sekarang kita beristirahat?",Tanya Mamori ke Hiruma.

"Baiklah, cepat kau buatkan aku kopi kuso mane", perintah Hiruma.

"Iya, iya, baik", kata Mamori ke Hiruma, kemudian ia pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan kopi untuk Hiruma dan teh untuk dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian teh dan kopi itu sudah jadi.

"Ini, Hiruma-kun", kata Mamori sambil menaruh kopi pahit tersebut di meja yang terletak di depan sofa tempat Hiruma duduk.

"Hei Kuso Mane", panggil Hiruma saat mereka sedang menikmati minum mereka.

"Apa Hiruma-kun?", jawab Mamori.

"Untuk memudahkan kita, mungkin kita harus tinggal bersama", ucap Hiruma datar.

"UAPAAA?", ucap Mamori kaget saat ia mendengar Hiruma berkata seperti itu dan berhasil memuncratkan teh yang sedang diminumnya.

"Kau itu sudah mulai tuli ya karena sering makan kue sus yang menjijikan itu? Aku bilang lebih baik kita tinggal bersama saja agar memudahkan kita beraktivitas saat bertukar tubuh seperti ini.", kata Hiruma menjelaskan.

"Hmmm…. Baiklah, tapi kita tinggal dimana? Di apartement-mu ini?", Tanya Mamori polos.

"Iya, seperti itu saja", jawab Hiruma datar (lagi).

"UAPAAAA?", teriak Mamori shock.

"Kau itu ingin membuatku tuli juga ya?", ucap Hiruma kesal.

"Maaf Hiruma-kun. Baiklah, jadi mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu sampai kita kembali normal lagi. Dan aku tidak keberatan Karena kedua orang tuaku sedang ada di luar kota untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.", ucap Mamori.

"Iya seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita kerumah kau dan mengambil barang-barang yang kita perlukan." Ajak Hiruma dan mereka pergi ke rumah Mamori menggunakan mobil jeep hitam milik Hiruma.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

"Baiklah agen Ru dan So, tugas dan misi kalian kali ini adalah mengembalikan jiwa dua orang manusia yang telah bertukar akibat DeAngel Ea-Ring's dan mencegah terjadinya Black Era. Kalian akan ditugaskan di sebuah kota yang bernama Deimon yang berada di Jepang. Kalian akan tinggal dirumah yang sama karena kalian merupakan saudara sepupu. Disana kalian akan bersekolah di SMU Deimon dan kalian harus mencari tahu sendiri kedua orang yang bertukar jiwa tersebut dengan kemampuan kalian sendiri. Kau So akan berada di kelas 2 dan kau Ru akan ditempatkan di kelas 1.", kata salah satu agen bagian misi dan tugas ke So dan Ru.

"Baik" jawab Ru dan So bersama-sama.

"Oh iya, kalian boleh menggunakan nama sesuai keinginan kalian dan nama itu untuk kalian beraktivitas seperti biasa agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari manusia biasa yang lainnya.", kata agen itu lagi.

"Hmmm, nama ya? Mungkin nama-ku sekarang Juuichigatsu Hotaru", kata Ru.

"Nama-ku cukup Matsunaga Sora", kata So.

"Baiklah. Sora, dan Hotaru. Selamat bertugas. Semoga kalian berhasil dan Black Era tidak terjadi", ucap agen tersebut sambil membuka pintu gerbang dimensi yang langsung menuju kota Deimon.

"Baik!", kata Sora dan Hotaru bersemangat kemudian mereka memasuki gerbang dimensi tersebut.

TBC

Yooosh, itu tadi chapter 2nya. Mungkin ngga seru ya. Oh iya, penjelasan tentang DeAngel Ea-Ring's disini ngga terlalu banyak. Di chapter depan baru saya jelasin lebih banyak lagi. Buat yang merasa ceritanya aneh muaap yak, saya buru-buru banget bikin chappie ini. Saya buat chappie ini dalam waktu 3 setengah jam (rekor baru buat saya) *ngga ada yang nanya*, hal ini disebabkan karena dalam pembuatan chappie ini saya bener-bener ngga modal. Cuman modal flashdisk, sam otak aja. Laptop saya minjem (baca:ngebajak) punya temen saya. Buat internetnya pake wii-fi di gazebo sekolah saya. Jadi maaf ya kalo ancur dan banyak typo disana-sini karena saya ngga sempet buat negditnya. Jadi ngulang dari kata-kata yang chappie kemaren. Yosh, tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi. Review pleaseeeee. Hehehehe. Klik yang biru-biru dibawah ya. Hehehe. See ya in next chappie


	3. Murid Baru di Deimon

Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *terjun dari lantai 2 gedung sekolah pake payung*. Arumru is back. Hehehe. Sebelumnya, maafkan keanehan, keabalan, kehancuran, kegajean dan kenistaan chapter 2 kemaren *sujud sujud*. Terus makasih buat yang udah review chapter 2 kemaren ya *sujud sujud*. Buat **Undine-yaha sama Nadia** yang login udah di bales lewat PM ya… sekarang buat yang ga login:

**Penjelmaan Authorjelek: **iya mereka tinggal bareng nih. Saya ngga kebayang sama apa aja yang mungkin terjadi. Semoga saya ngga khilaf dan bikin cerita ini naik rated-nya #plaak. Apa? Cerita saya ini bagus? Makasih ya.. *nangis gaje*. Ini update-annya review lagi ya. Awas aja kalo ngga review, saya suruh si soang (asisten sya) buat nyosor kamu #maksa. Hihihi

Yosh, itu tadi balesan reviewnya, dan ini dia ceritanya…. Oh iya, misalkan nanti yang saya tulis lagi ngomong Hiruma, kalian bayanginnya ekspresi Mamori yang ngomong atau ngelakuin hal itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalau bingung bisa Tanya lewat review.

Klo ada tanda '…' artinya mereka lagi pake sandi tangan.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 3 : Murid Baru di Deimon**

**Disclaimer: ****Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Malam di kota Deimon

"Hei manajer jelek, sudah belum kau mengambil barang-barang dan peralatan yang kau butuhkan?", Tanya Hiruma yang udah bete nungguin Mamori – yang sekarang pake badannya Hiruma – ngeberes-beresin barang-barang dan peralatan yang dibutuhkannya selama tinggal di apartement Hiruma.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, ini aku sudah selesai." Jawab Mamori sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan menggembungkan pipinya (kalian bayangin disini tuh Hiruma yang ngegembungin pipi ya. Author jadi pengen muntah ngebayanginnya *ditimpuk kue sus*.

"Tch, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu dengan wajahku manajer jelek. Benar-benar menjijikan.", kata Hiruma sinis.

"Tch, kau ini lupa atau tidak sadar sih manajer saialan? Kali ini aku yang jadi KAPTEN dari Deimon Devil Bats, bukan kau lagi. Kau lupa jika kita sedang bertukar tubuh hah?", kata Mamori sarkastis ke Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan aura setan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Mou… kau itu kasar sekali. Sudahlah ayo cepat kita pergi.", kata Hiruma sambil menggembungkan pipinya (baca: pipi Mamori).

"Huftttt… kekeke, lucu sekali ekspresi yang kau tunjukan Hiruma-kun", kata Mamori sambil tertawa geli.

"Tch, hebat juga kau bisa menirukan diriku. Bahkan samapi tertawa milikku kau bisa menirunya.", ucap Hiruma kagum.

"Kekeke, tentu saja. Masa hal mudah seperti ini aku tidak bisa. Sudahlah, nanti bisa-bisa kita sampai di apartement-mu kemalaman. Lagi pula, ada beberapa barang yang ingin aku beli di son son. Ayo cepat kita jalan." Ajak Mamori. Kemudian mereka keluar dari rumah Mamori dan langsung menuju son son menggunkan jeep milik Hiruma.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Di waktu yang sama

"Kak Soraaaaa, kakak sudah selesai beres-bersnya?", Tanya Ru teriak-teriak dari kamarnya sambil membereskan beberapa barang-barang miliknya lagi.

"Sudah, kau sendiri sudah?", tany So yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamar Ru.

"Hehe, baru aja selesai kak. Kak, kita ke supermarket atau swalayan dulu yuk. Aku ingin membeli beberapa barang.", ajak Ru.

"Baiklah, ayo". Kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju supermarket terdekat.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

"Kak, kita ke bagian permen dulu ya, aku ingin membeli permen karet.", pinta Ru ke Sora.

"Baiklah, ayo.". saat mereka berjalan ke bagian permen, mereka melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut auburn sebahu dan laki-laki dengan rambut spike blonde yang menuju kasir.

"Eh? Kenapa aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari mereka ya? Jangan-jangan mereka itu…", kata Ru dalam hati. Kemudian ia menengok ke arah So.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu. Kita harus cepat mengejarnya.", kata So, kemudian ia agak berlari mengejar ke kedua orang tersebut. Sayangnya, saat mereka telah sampai di kasir kedua orang itu telah pergi menggunakan jeep mereka.

"Siaaaaal", kata So mengumpat.

"Sudahlah ka, tenang saja. Besok kita pasti bertemu dengan mereka. Lagi pula aku telah mengetahui aura mereka, jadi lebih mudah bagi kita untuk menemukan mereka.", kata Ru menenangkan Sora.

"Baiklah. Ayo Ru, kita bayar barang belanjaan kita.", ajak So sambil mengambil keranjang belanjaan mereka dan menuju kasir meninggalkan Ru.

"Kakak, tunggu dulu. Aku belum mengambil permen karetnya.", kata Ru sambil mengejar Sora, setelah mengambil beberapa bungkus permen karet.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

"Huwaaa, akhirnya selesai juga belanjanya.", ucap Ru sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah. "Oh iya, kaka ingin aku masakkan apa", Tanya Ru sambil berjalan.

"EH? Kamu ingin masak? Yakin?", Tanya So tidak percaya.

"Iya, memang kenapa sih? Meragukan kemampuanku? Mentang-mentang Hi yang paling jago masak, jadi kakak meragukanku?", Tanya Ru sebal.

"Hehe, bukannya begitu. Tapi terakhir kali kau memasak, kau hampir menghancurkan dapur.", kata So sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Hehe. Itukan karena aku lupa. Sudahlah, aku ingin masak. Kaka tunggu saja", kata Ru sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit, akhirnya Ru telah selesai masak. Dan mereka berdua sedang memakan hasil masakan Ru..

"Tumben nasi goreng-mu enak. Kau tidak memakai sihirkan waktu memasak ini?", Tanya So menginterogasi.

"Enak aja, ngga lha.", kata Ru sewot. "Oh iya ka, menurutku lebih baik, jika kita berkomunikasi di sekolah tentang segala sesuatu tentang sihir dan misi kita, kita menggunakan sandi tangan saja. Dan kita memakai spell penyamaran untuk jam tangan kita ini.", kata Ru sambil menunjukan jam tangan yang sama persis dengan So pakai.

"Iya, aku juga ingin berkata seperti itu. Sudahlah, sana cepat kau tidur. Jangan sampai besok kau telat bangun. Biar piring ini aku yang cuci.", kata So sambil membawa piring kotor bekas makan mereka ke dapur.

"Iya kak, iya. Kakak tetep aja cerewet deh. Aku tidur dulu ya… Oyasumi", kata Ru sambil naik ke kamarnya.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Keesokan harinya di SMU Deimon

Di kelas 1-1.

Hotaru POV.

"Waaah, jadi nanti aku akan masuk ke kelas ini ya?", tanyaku ke diri sendiri. "Kira-kira nanti teman-temanku seperti apa ya?", kataku penasaran. "Ya ampun Ru, ingat kau ini sedang dalam misi penting, bukan waktunya untuk bersantai seperti ini.", kataku mengingatkan diri sendiri.

"Juuichigatsu Hotaru, silahkan masuk.", kata Nakamura sensei guru fisikaku.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan merasa sedikit berdebar-debar. Karena sekarang perhatian murid-murid kelas tertuju padaku.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu", kata Nakamura sensei.

"Baik sensei", kataku. "Minna, Ohayou Gozaimasu. Watashi wa Juuichigatsu Hotaru. Aku murid pindahan dari Indonesia. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ru. Mohon bantuan kalian.", ucapku sambil menundukan badanku sedikit dan memberikan senyumanku yang paling menawan menurutku.

"Baiklah, Hotaru, kau boleh duduk disebelah sana.", kata Nakamura sensei sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangku yang terletak nomor 2 dari belakang, dan disamping kanannya ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hazel.

"Baik sensei.", kataku sambil menundukan badan ke arah sensei. Kemudian aku segera duduk di tempat yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Nakamura sensei.

"Hei, hei. Aku merasakan aura dari peremuan dan laki-laki yang kemarin aku lihat di swalayan dari 3 orang yang duduk di samping kananku ini dan juga belakangku. Jangan-jangan mereka ini kenal dengan mereka dan cukup dekat.", kataku dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah laki-laki yang duduk disampingku ini.

"Hmmm, aku harus langsung mengetahui tentang dia nih. Okey, aku akan menggunakan spell untuk mengetahui identitas mereka.", kataku sambil menyiapkan diri menggunakan spell.

"Identity Revealed [1]", ucapku dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan agar tidak ketahuan sambil mengarahkan pandanganku ke laki-laki disampingku kemudian ke orang-orang yang berada di belakangku ini.

Setelah beberapa menit aku memejamkan mata untuk menyerap informasi, akhirnya aku mengetahui beberapa hal penting tentang mereka. Nanti saat istirahat aku akan mengobrol dengan mereka ah…. Sekarang waktunya belajar.

End of Hotaru POV

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Di waktu yang sama, di kelas 2-1

Sora POV

"Baiklah, semuanya. Saat ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari Indonesia. Matsunaga Sora, silahkan masuk.", kata Higashi sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris ku. Aku langsung masuk kedalam kelas, dan berdiri disamping Higashi sensei.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu.", perintah Higashi sensei.

"Baik. Hajimemashite watashi wa Matsunaga Sora, murid baru dari Indonesia, kalian bisa memanggilku Sora.", kataku memperkenalkan diri dan melihat ke arah teman-teman baruku ini.

"Baik, sekarang kau duduk disamping Anezaki, Anezaki acungkan tanganmu.", kata Higashi sensei. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah anak perempuan yang mengacungkan tangannya itu.

"Hei, itukan perempuan yang kemarin. Pantas saja aura mereka sangat terasa.", kataku dalam hati dan tetap memasang poker face andalanku untuk menutupi kekagetanku saat ini. Kemudian aku berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Setelah aku duduk, aku bersiap untuk mengirimkan pesan untuk Ru. Dia pasti senang mengetahui hal ini. Saat aku mengeluarkan hp-ku dari dalam tas, perempuan tadi mengamatiku dengan sangat teliti. Seperti sedang mengamati pertumbuhan bakteri yang sangat berbahaya di mikroskop. Aku mengurungkan niatku tadi. Dan mengamati pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Higashi sensei.

End of Sora POV

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Jam istirahat.

Ru langsung menghampiri Sena dan berusaha untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Waah, kau itu Kobayakawa Sena kan? Eyeshield 21.", kata Ru pura-pura tertarik.

"Hieee… I- iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apakah aku sangat terkenal?", Tanya Sena ke Ru dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Hehehe, iya. Aku suka sekali American football, jadi aku tahu.", kata Ru beralasan. "Waaahhh, kalian Haha Bersaudara kan?", tanyaku ke 3 orang yang duduk dibelakangku.

"Kami", kata Jumonji.

"Bukan", kata Kuroki.

"SAUDARA", kata Tougano melengkapkan kata dari ke-2 saudaranya itu.

"Prok..prok..prok", Ru bertepuk tangan meriah seperti habis menyaksikan sebuah tayangan yang sangat mengagumkan. "Kalian benar-benar kompak. Oh iya, sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Juuichigatsu Hotaru. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ru. ", kata Ru memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama kalian itu pasti Kobayakawa Sena", kata Ru sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki dengan rambut hazel. "Dan kalian itu pasti Jumonji, Kuroki dan Tougano.", lanjut Ru sambil menunjuk ke arah 3 orang laki-laki yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Namamu agak unik ya. Juuichigatsu kan November. Jadi kau lahir di bulan November?", Kata Sena.

"Ehehehehehe. Iya", jawab Ru sambil tertawa."Oh iya Sena, aku ingin masuk klub amefuto. Boleh tidak aku masuk?", Tanya Ru sambil H2C.

"Ehhhh? Kau yakin ingin masuk tim amefuto kami?", Tanya Sena shock.

"Iya.", kata Ru penuh dengan kebulatan tekad.

"Kau tahu, kapten tim kami itu seperti setan.", kata Jumonji memberitahu.

"Kau harus benar-benar kuat kalau mau masuk tim kami.", kata Tougano memperingatkan.

"Harus kuat mental dan fisik.",kata Kuroki.

"Hehehe. Iya, aku siap kok.", kata Ru semangat.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo kita temui kak Hiruma. Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Sekalian aku ingin bertemu dengan Mamori nee-chan.", kata Sena sambil mengajak Ru ke kelas Hiruma.

"Sena, tunggu sebentar. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengantarkan bekal ke kakak sepupuku. Dia itu murid baru juga sama sepertiku. Kalau tidak salah dia di kelas 2-1. kau bisa sekalian mengantarku?", kata Ru memohon.

"Eh? Kelasnya sama dengan kelas Mamori nee-chan dan Hiruma-san. Lebih baik sekalian saja.", kata Sena.

"Ayo!", kata Ru sambil mengikuti Sena.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

"Sena, aku ke sepupuku dulu ya.", kata Ru sambil berjalan ke arah So, sedangkan Sena berjalan kea rah Mamori.

"Kakaaaaaaaa, ini bekalnya.", kata Ru sambil memberikan kotak bekal yang dipegangnya ke So. 'Ka, itu mereka.', kata Ru lewat sandi tangannya.

'Iya',jawab Sora yang juga menggunakan sandi tangan.

'Aku sudah memutuskan akan masuk ke klub mereka. Bagaimana jika kakak juga ikut?', ajak Ru.

'Baiklah, ayo kita kita ke sana. Untungnya aku sering bermain amefuto', ajak So. Kemudian Sora dan Hotaru berjalan ke tempat Sena.

"Sena, ini kakak sepupuku. Namanya Matsunaga Sora. Katanya dia juga ingin masuk klub amefuto. Di tempatku dulu, kak Sora ini linebacker yang hebat lho.", kata Ru sambil memperkenalkan Sora ke Sena.

"Oh, salam kenal.", kata Sena sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Ini kak Mamori, dia ini manajer di tim kami.", kata Sena memperkenalkan Mamori ke Ru dan Sora. Mamori aka. Hiruma kemudian tersenyum dengan ramah dan kemudian mengamati Ru dan Sora.

"Hmmm… bagaimana ya? Aku harus Tanya ke Hiruma-kun lagi.", kata Mamori – yang sebenarnya Hiruma – tapi aku yakin, pasti Hotaru-chan akan langsung diterima, karena belakangan ini aku sedikit kesulitan mengurusi ruangan klub sendirian. Sedangkan Matsunaga-kun mungkin akan di test lagi untuk bisa masuk ke klub. Kebetulan hari ini kita akan melakukan test untuk melihat hasil latihan selama ini. Testnya seperti biasa kok, hanya test lari 40 yard, bench press, dan tentunya test untuk menentukan posisi yang cocok denganmu.", kata Mamori menjelaskan.

"Lho? Jadi hari ini kita latihannya hanya itu Mamori nee-chan? Kok aku tidak tahu ya?", Tanya Sena bingung.

"hehe, iya. Aku lupa memberitahukan ke semuanya.", kata Mamori beralasan.

"Ohhh… begitu. Hehe.", kata Sena.

"Yeeey, terima kasih Mamori-san.", kata Ru semangat.

"Ya, terima kasih. Kalau begitu nanti kami dating jam berapa ke klub?", Tanya Sora.

"Kalian bisa dating saat jam sekolah telah selesai. Hiruma-kun bukan orang yang suka menunggu lho.", kata Mamori.

"Iya, aku pasti dating tepat waktu.", kata Hotaru. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Mamori untuk bersalaman dan berterima kasih, namun tidak sengaja ia tersandung kaki meja sehingga jatuh tepat ke arah Mamori namun Mamori sempat memegang tangan Hotaru untuk mencegahnya berciuman dengan lantai.

"Huwaaa, makasih ya kak. Maaf aku ceroboh.", kata Hotaru sambil ketawa-ketawa ngga jelas, tapi masih memegang tangan Mamori.

"Eh, kakak memakai cincin ya?", Tanya Ru sambil melihat ke arah cincin yang dipakai oleh Mamori.

"Hehe, iya.", jawab Mamori.

"Cincinnya bagus lho kak.", kata Ru memuji.

"Terima kasih"

"teng.. teng.. teng..", tiba-tiba bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat sudah selesai.

"Kak Mamori, Kak Sora, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti saat latihan.", kata Ru sambil berjalan keluar kelas dan melambai kea rah Mamori dan Sora. Sebelum Ru benar-benar keluar dari kelas, ia mengirimkan sandi tangan ke Sora.

'Finally, we find them', isi sandi dari Ru. So hanya tersenyum. Tanpa mereka sadari, Mamori – yang sebenarnya Hiruma – melihat sandi yang dikirimkan oleh Ru dan agak kaget mengetahui isi sandinya.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Pulang Sekolah

Saat ini Ru sedang berjalan bersama So menuju ruangan klub mereka membicarakan sesuatu hal dan hal yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kak, nanti kakak beneran mau masuk tim amefuto?", Tanya Ru.

"Iya, lagipula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kau sendirian. Takutnya kau nanti pulang malam dan saat kau pulang malam itu bersamaan dengan bulan purnama.", kata Sora sambil terus berjalan.

"hm?", tiba-tiba Ru menghentikan jalannya. "Iya juga ya, aku lupa. Bisa gawat kalau hal itu terjadi dan kakak sedang tidak ada disampingku. Hehehe.", lanjutnya sambil melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

"Hhh… dasar kau itu. Sudahlah ayo cepat kita masuk.", ajak So. Kemudian So menggeser pintu ruangan klub. Didalamnya sudah ada semua anggota tim, dan mereka langsung melihat kea rah Ru dan So. Yang dilihatin hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Nee, Hiruma-kun, ini Juuichigatsu Hotaru dan Matsunaga Sora. Kalau Sora pasti kau kenal karena dia ini teman sekelas kita. Katanya mereka ingin bergabung ke klub kita. Menurutku Hotaru-chan bisa menjadi asisten membantuku karena aku sangat kerepotan. Sedangkan Matsunaga-kun katanya dulu dia pernah bermain amefuto dan menjadi linebacker.", kata Mamori – yang sebenarnya Hiruma – menjelaskan.

Hiruma – yang sebetulnya Mamori – yang dari tadi sedang membersihkan ak47 miliknya sambil memakan permen karet berjalan menuju Ru. Kemudian ia menodongkan ak47 miliknya tepat ke dahi Ru, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan menusuk, dan mengeluarkan aura hitam miliknya. Sedangkan Ru hanya berdiri diam, tanpa suara, memandang lurus kea rah Hiruma, dan sama sekali tidak ketakutan meskipun moncong ak47 milik Hiruma itu berada tepat di dahinya. Semua anggota yang lainnya dan Doburoko sensei hanya melihat tanpa suara. Dalam hati mereka memuji keberanian Ru, karena ia sama sekali tidak gemetaran meskipun moncong ak47 menempel di dahinya. Sedangkan So, sudah bersiap menyerang Hiruma jika ia berani-berani melukai Ru yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Hiruma menurunkan ak47 miliknya. Anggota tim yang lainnya sangat lega melihat hal itu.

"Baiklah anak baru sialan. Mulai saat ini kau membantu manajer sialan mengerjakan tugas-tugas miliknya. Jangan malas, atau peluru baruku ini akan bersarang di kepala sialanmu.", kata Hiruma tegas.

"Terima kasih Hiruma-san.", kata Ru senang kemudian membungkukkan badannya. Terdengar beberapa teriakan senang dari anggota tim Devil Bats, dan tangisan haru dari Kurita karena anggota tim mereka bertambah.

Namun adegan penuh kegembiraan itu langsung sirna seketika saat mereka sudah melihat Hiruma menodongkan ak47-nya ke So. So hanya tenang-tenang saja tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, bahkan ia tidak mengedipkan matanya. Seakan-akan ia sedang menantang Hiruma. Anak-anak DDB hanya diam menatap mereka berdua, Ru sudah mulai cemas.

"Hei, sudahlah, lebih baik cepat kita latihan.", kata Doburoku sensei mencairkan suasana yang benar-benar tegang.

"Baiklah", kata Hiruma sambil menurunkan ak47 miliknya dari dahi So. "Kau murid baru sialan, akan di test apakah kau layak atau tidak untuk masuk ke tim kami.", kata Hiruma.

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kalian berkenalan.", ucap Doburoku Sensei.

"Namaku Juuichigatsu Hotaru, kalian bisa memanggilku Hotaru, atau Ru. Suka-suka kalian saja. Aku sekelas dengan Sena-kun dan Haha Bersaudara. Aku dan kakak sepupuku ini berasal dari Indonesia. Mohon bantuannya ya.", kata Ru sambil membungkukkan badannya. Yang lainnya tersenyum ke arah Ru kecuali Hiruma. Kemudian mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing ke Ru.

"Namaku Matsunaga Sora, dari kelas 2-1. Seperti yang Ru bilang, aku berasal dari Indonesia dan kakak sepupu Ru. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sora ataupun So. Mohon kerja samanya.", kata So sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kemudian setelah mereka semua selesai berkenalan, mereka bersiap untuk test.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA. ADA ANJING!", teriak Ru ketakutan sambil berlari masuk ke ruangan klub dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sora. Semua yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Hei, Ru, sudah inikan hanya anjing.", kata Sora mengingatkan.

"Kakak tuh gimana sih? Sudah lupa ya kalo aku ini hiks.. takut anjing.", kata Ru yang mulai menangis. Hiruma tertawa melihat adegan itu.

"Sudahlah, ketakutan itu seharusnya kau hadapi.", kata Sora sambil membelai rambut Ru yang sekarang berada dipelukannya. Tidak ada respon dari Ru. Sekarang semuanya berhenti dan menonton kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya terkekeh seperti orang kesetanan. Tiba-tiba, aura dibelakang Ru berubah menjdai hitam pekat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari So, dan merebut ak47 milik Hiruma. So langsung merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi dan ia bersiap-siap. Sedangkan Hiruma yang diambil ak47 miliknya sudah siap protes, namun terhenti saat melihat adegan selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita hilangkan saja rasa takut ini dengan membunuhnya?", kata Ru dengan aura yang benar-benar gelap seperti orang yang kemasukan setan. Ia menodongkan ak47 milik Hiruma kea rah anjing tersebut yang ternyata adalah Cerberus. Yang lainnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

So langsung memeluk Ru lagi dan membisikan sesuatu ke kupingnya. Kemudian, aura hitam yang terdapat di belakang Ru langsung menghilang, dan pandangan Ru kembali normal, tidak seperti orang yang tadi berniat membunuh.

Semua yang meilaht hal itu langsung jawdrop. Mereka benar-benar kaget dengan hal yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Hehehe, maafkan ya semuanya. Aku suka seperti itu misalkan ketakutan. Hehe", kata Ru sambil tertawa garing.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita mulai latihannya.", perintah Hiruma sambil berjalan ke lapangan. Yang lainnya langsung mengikuti Hiruma.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

"Sekarang kita mengambil waktu lari 40 yard dash.", kata Hiruma sambil sedikit berteriak. "Kau manajer sialan, catat waktu lari mereka. Dan kau anak baru sialan, Bantu manajer sialan.", perintah Hiruma.

*skip time waktu yang lainnya dihitung waktu larinya. Tinggal Hiruma sama So yang belum test*

"Sekarang giliranmu murid baru pindahan sialan.", perintah Hiruma.

"Baik, baik.", kata So bersiap berlari.

"3…2…1… Ya-ha!", aba-aba Hiruma menggunakan bazookanya. So lansung berlari dengan cepat.

"Klik". "Matsunaga Sora, 40 yard dash 4.3 detik", teriak Mamori. Ru langsung mencatat hasil lari Sora di kertas, sedangkan yang lainnya berbisik kagum dengan kecepatan lari yang dimiliki oleh Sora.

"Sora-san hebat sekali.", puji Sena.

"Hahaha, terima kasih. Tapi aku masih kalah cepat dibandingkan kau Sena.", kata So sambil tersenyum kea rah Sena.

"Tapi kau benar-benar hebat MAX! sampai saat ini di Deimon tidak ada yang bisa menyamai kecepatan lari Sena.", puji Monta.

"Hahaha, terima kasih Monta."

Saat yang lainnya sedang mengobrol Mamori – yang sebenarnya Hiruma – sedikit khawatir apakah Mamori yang sedang memakai tubuhnya bisa menyamai kecepatan larinya. Ru yang menyadari hal itu langsung berjalan menjauh dari mereka semua dan bersiap menggunakan spell ke Hiruma – yang sebenarnya Mamori –.

"5.0 second, time running 40 yard dash, ACTIVATED", spell Ru ke Hiruma. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Mamori yang masih mencatat dan bersiap menghitung wakti lari Hiruma.

"Ya…. Ha", teriak Hiruma, kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat dan sampai di garis finish dengan waktu 5.0 detik. Hiruma yang asli agak terkejut dengan kecepatan lari yang dicapai oleh Mamori.

"Yak, teri-teri sialan, sekarang kita pindah tempat. Kita mengambil kekuatan bench press.", perintah Hiruma aka. Mamori sambil berjalan ke tempat untuk bench press. Yang lainnya hanya mengikuti.

*skip time waktu semuanya bench press, kecuali Hiruma sama So yang belum*

"Kak So, sekarang giliran kakak. Ayo kak yang semangat ya!", kata Ru. Sora hanya tersenyum simpul dan mulai mengangkat bebannya.

"Matsunaga Sora, bench press 70 kg", kata Ru. Kemudian Mamori aka. Hiruma mencatat hal tersebut.

"Sekarang giliran kak Hiruma.", kata Ru. Hiruma bersiap mengangkat beban. Raut wajah Mamori aka. Hiruma sekarang benar-benar gelisah. Ru yang melihat hal itu kembali menyingkir dan mengarahkan spell ke Hiruma –yang sesungguhnya Mamori–.

"Bench press, 70 kg lifted, ACTIVATED", spell Ru dengan suara yang pelan dan mengarahkan tangannya ke Hiruma. Saat Hiruma – yang sebenarnya Mamori – berhasil mengangkat beban seberat 70 kg, Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori benar-benar kaget + bingung.

"Yosh… teri-teri sialan sekarang waktunya untuk latihan bebas. Sebelumnya lari keliling lapangan 100 putaran. Cerberus akan membantu kalian menyelesaikannya. Ya~Ha!", perintah Hiruma. Semuanya langsung lari terbirit-birit. So hanya mengikuti yang lainnya berlari.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

Ruangan klub Deimon Devil Bats

Saat ini di ruangan klub hanya tersisa Mamori dan Ru yang sedang membereskan ruangan klub, Hiruma yang sedang asyik berpura-pura main dengan laptopnya dan Sora yang menunggu Ru selesai.

"Huwaaaaa, selesai juga.", kata Ru sambil meletakan pel-an yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengepel.

"Terima kasih ya Ru.", kata Mamori sambil tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Iya, sama-sama kak", kata Ru sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kak Sora kita pulang. Jaa Mamori-san, Hiruma-san", kata Ru berpamitan pulang sambil berjalan keluar diikuti So. Setelah beberapa meter di depan ruangan klub, Ru menggunakan spellnya untuk menarik spell yang tadi diberikannya ke Hiruma.

"Second Spell Before, DEACTIVATED", ucap Ru. Setelah menggunakan spell itu, Ru langsung jatuh pingsan dan dibawa pulang oleh So dengan digendong.

Di Ruangan Klub

"Hei, kuso mane. Kenapa kau tadi bisa mengangkat dan berlari dengan waktu dan juga berat yang sama denganku?", Tanya Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori.

"Entahlah Hiruma-kun, aku juga bingung. Padahal aku tidak pernah kuat mengangkat beban 25kg, masa tadi aku kuat mengangkat beban 70 kg?", kata Mamori balik bertanya.

"Tch, mana kutahu. Hei, bisa kemarika laptopku", perintah Hiruma. Mamori hanya menurutinya.

"Ini", ucap Mamori sambil memberikan laptop vaio tersebut ke Hiruma.

Setelah menerima laptop tersebut, ia langsung membuka e-mailnya. Dan terdapat e-mail baru dari salah satu budak Hiruma yang ia suruh untuk mencaritahu tentang kedua anak baru di Deimon itu. Hiruma langsung meng-klik attachment file yang terdapat di e-mail itu dan muncullah data-data tentang kedua murid baru itu.

**Nama: Juuichigatsu Hotaru**

**Tempat,tanggal lahir: tidak diketahui, yang jelas ia lahir di bulan November**

**Asal: Indonesia. Kota tempat ia tinggal tidak diketahui**

**Ciri-ciri: Rambut : sebahu, warna black olive yang bergelombang dan agak mengeriting gantung di bagian bawah rambutnya**

**Warna kulit : sawo matang (warna kulit orang Indonesia)**

**Umur: 16 tahun**

**Warna mata : coklat**

**Hal rahasia yang berhasil diketahui: tidak suka dingin. Suka makan permen karet dengan merk XXX. Takut anjing. Katanya akan berbahaya jika ia berada di malam bulan purnama sendirian tanpa Sora Matsunaga, tapi tidak ada yang tahu hal berbahaya apakah itu. Hal yang lainnya tidak diketahui.**

**Nama: Matsunaga Sora**

**Tempat, tanggal lahir: tidak diketahui.**

**Asal: Indonesia Kota tempat ia tinggal tidak diketahui**

**Ciri-ciri: Rambut : warna hitam dgn harajuku style tapi tidak melanggar peraturan**

**Warna kulit : sawo matang (warna kulit orang Indonesia)**

**Umur: 17 tahun**

**Warna mata : hitam**

**Hal rahasia yang berhasil diketahui: phobia laut, tidak bisa dan suka berenang. Punya hubungan sepupu dengan Hotaru. Hal yang lainnya tidak diketahui.**

Disamping data diri tersebut teradapat foto dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Tch, kuso. Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Tidak mungkin budak-budakku tidak mengetahui data tentang semua orang di Deimon meskipun mereka baru. Apakah mereka ada hubungannya dengan tertukarnya roh-ku dengan manajer sialan itu? Tch, kusooo", umpat Hiruma dalam hati, dan ia mengepalkan tangannya.

TBC

**Kolom curhatan author:** yoshhh, itu tadi chapter 3-nya. Panjang banget deh chapter 3 ini Setelah nangis-nangis karena nilai di rapor ada yang turun, akhirnya author berhasil juga bikin chapter 3 ini *nangis nangis gaje*. Di chapter 3 ini lebih focus ke Ru sama So yang baru masuk ke Deimon. Chapter depan baru deh ngejelasin tentang DeAngel Ea-ring's *plaak, ditimpukin readers karena dari chapter 1 ngomong kyk gini mulu*. Sumpah deh readers, kali ini author bakalan ngejelasin tentang DeAngel Ea-ring's karena chapter depan judulnya itu. Hehehe.

Di chapter ini Ru itu cepet tahu kalo Hiruma sama Mamori itu orang yang mereka cari karena merasakan aura dari kedua orang tersebut yang berbeda dan juga cincin yang dipakai oleh Mamori. So itu bisa dibilang pendiem ngga suka banyak ngomong. Dia ngomong banyak kalo lagi perlu dan pengen aja. Hahahaha. Sebenernya, selain bisa sihir, Ru dan So itu punya kekuatan lagi yang mendukung mereka menjadi White Guardian. Buat keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan baca chapter depan *promosi* #geplaked. Ru hebat dan menakutkan ya, dia ngga gemeteran si todong ak 47 sama Hiruma. Hahahaha.

Oh iya, saya juga mau memberitahukan bahwa kemungkinan author ngga bisa update kilat karena setelah masuk sekolah lagi tanggal 11 Juli nanti, author udah dilarang mendekati barang-barang elektronik seperti tv, computer dan hp. Author harus belajar biar bisa kuliah di tempat yang author mau. Oke deh dari pada kebanyakan review di mohon sangat, anonymous juga boleh ikutan. Klik yang biru-biru di bawah ya. Jaa-ne. See ya in next chappie.

Oh iya, sebelumnya, saya minta bantuan ide buat nama lengkapnya Hi dong…..

Byeeee

Sign,

arumru-tayasoang


	4. Finally

Ehem, minna, ogenki desuka? Wah udah lama juga ya aku ngga update cerita lagi, udah 6 bulan. Hahaha, harap dimaklumi, udah kelas 12 jadi udah ngga sempet lagi mikirin fic karena tugas yang membantai dengan kejamnya. Alhamdulillah aku bisa dapet peringkat 3 paralel angkatan IPA padahal aku selama kelas 12 ini ngga pernah belajar dan selalu smsan pas pelajaran, wkwk. Itu semua berkat doa, dan juga fic-fic yang membantu menghilangkan stress *apa hubungannya?*. Oke deh makasih ya buat semua yang udah review balesannya nanti. Oke, langsung aja tanpa berlama-lama lagi happy reading minna ^.^

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 4: Finally….**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Tumben ya hari ini kita ngga ada latihan." Ucap Ru sambil memakan permen karetnya.

"Hm, iya. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk." Kata Sena sambil memakan bekal makan siangnya.

"Sudahlah Sena, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kan nanti kita tetap ngumpul dulu di clubhouse." Kata Sora menenangkan Sena. Setelah itu Sena tidak berpikir negatif lagi, dan melanjutkan makan siang bersamanya dengan anggota DDB yang lain, kecuali Hiruma, Mamori, dan Musashi yang absen dari makan siang bersama ini.

**`~Magic, Body and Soul Change~**

"Huwaaaa... cepat, cepat, aku harus cepat-cepat ke clubhouse sebelum Hiruma-san ngomel-ngomel." Kata Ru kedirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 4 dan berlari ke clubhouse karena ia tadi piket dahulu. Sesampainya di clubhouse, semua sudah berkumpul, dan untungnya masih belum telat. Ru langsung duduk di lapangan bersama anggota yang lainnya.

"Baiklah teri-teri sialan. Karena hari ini aku tidak mengadakan lathan, jam 7 malam nanti kita berkumpul disini, bawa pakaian kalian untuk 3 hari." Kata Hiruma memerintah. Semua anggota kebingungan karena perintah Hiruma tersebut.

"A-ano Hiruma-san, untuk apa kita membawa pakaian untuk 3 hari?" tanya monta agak bingung.

"Kekekeke, lakukan saja monyet sialan. Baiklah, tidak ada yang terlambat. Yang terlambat akan merasakan peluru baruku ini." Kata Hiruma sambil menunjukan ak47-nya sambil mengelusnya membuat semua merinding kecuali Mamori, Musashi, Sora, dan Ru.

"Baik." Jawab semuanya serentak kemudian pulang.

**~Magic Body and Soul Change~**

"Ka, bagaimana ini. Sebentar lagi bulan purnama, dan kemungkinan kita akan menginap bersama anggota devil bats yang lainnya," Kata Ru agak cemas sambil menyiapkan bajunya untuk nanti.

"entahlah, aku juga bingung. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan sihir penahan untukmu, tapi resikonya terlalu besar dan hanya Hi yang bisa melakukan hal itu dengan sempurna," jawab Sora agak kebingungan sambil membantu Ru membereskan bajunya.

"Hm... mungkin aku akan menggunakan kekai [1] lagi dan transparant spell [2] saat bulan purnama penuh terjadi." Kata Ru mengusulkan idenya sambil menutup tasnya yang akan dia bawa nanti.

"Yasudah, tapi hati-hati menggunakannnya, kita tidak ada yang ingin identitas kita ketahuan yang lain. Jika ketahuan Hiruma dan Mamori tidak apa-apa, karena mereka harus segera mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata sora menjelaskan semuanya.

"Baiklah ka, tenang saja. Semuanya pasti aman. Serahkan saja pada Ru." Kata Ru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Sora mengelus kepala Ru yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

**~Magic Body and Soul Change~**

Jam 7 malam tepat, semuanya sudah berkumpul di lapangan american football SMU Deimon. Semuanya membawa tas yang berisi perlengkapan mereka untuk 3 hari kedepan. Ru yang berdiri disamping Suzuna, Sena dan Sora agak cemas sambil terus melihat ke arah gelang dengan hiasan bintang di gelang tersebut. Mamori – yang sebenarnya Hiruma – agak curiga dengan kelakuan Ru, dan ia hanya mencatat sikap Ru tersebut. Saat asyik mencatat kelakuan Ru, Hiruma datang bersama Musashi.

"Baiklah teri-teri sialan, cepat kalian pakai tutup mata yang dibagikan oleh manajer sialan," perintah Hiruma tegas dan Mamori langsung membagikan penutup mata berwarna hitam ke semua orang. Semua langsung memakainya, namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Ru dan Sora sempat mengucapkan spell 'look everything i want' yang akan membantu melihat meskipun mata ditutup kain. "Baik, cepat naik ke dalam bis!" perintah Hiruma dan semua langsung masuk ke dalam bis dibantu oleh Mamori yang belum memakai penutup matanya. "Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat! Kekekeke." Perintah Hiruma dan bis pun berjalan menuju tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh Hiruma dan Mamori.

Selama perjalanan, Ru yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sora terus melihat ke jalan dan saling mengirimkan sandi dengan tangan mereka apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan dan cara agar Ru bisa lolos dari pengawasan semua orang saat malam bulan purnama tiba. Monta dan Sena hanya duduk diam dan ketakutan kira-kira akan kemana mereka dan hal gila apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan. Suzuna hanya diam sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp4 miliknya. Dan yang lainnya hanya duduk tenang menunggu apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah turun dari bis.

Mamori dan Hiruma yang duduk bersama melepas penutup mata mereka, dan mengamati semua anggota DDB terutama Sora dan Ru.

"Hei manajer jelek, masih ingatkan apa saja rencana kita nanti?" tanya Hiruma – yang berada ditubuh Mamori – penuh selidik.

"Tenang saja, aku masih ingat." Jawab Mamori, kemudian ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Hiruma 2 hari yang lalu.

_**Flashback **_

"Hei manajer sialan, aku curiga dengan anak baru sialan dan murid baru pindahan sialan itu." Ungkap Hiruma saat mereka tengah makan malam.

"curiga bagaimana?" tanya Mamori penasaran kemudian menyuapkan makan malamnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku pikir mereka ada hubungannya dengan tubuh kita yang mendadak tertukar ini." Kata hiruma berasumsi.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Mamori semakin penasaran dan menghentikan makannya untuk mendengarkan cerita Hiruma.

"Karena mereka mendadak masuk saat kita bertukar tubuh, budak-budak sialanku tidak mendapatkan informasi yang jelas, saat aku meng-hack data dari arsip sekolah, data mereka sepertinya palsu, dan aku tidak sengaja pernah melihat anak baru sialan itu memanggilku Hiruma." Jawab Hiruma menjelaskan semuanya ke Mamori.

"Memang agak aneh, lebih baik kau menyelidiki lagi saja Hiruma," usul Mamori.

"Sudah kulakukan dan susah mendapatkan informasi yang jelas tentang mereka manajer sialan. Hanya sekali aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa akan ada hal buruk jika si anak baru sialan itu tidak bersama dengan si murid baru pindahan sialan saat bulan purnama. Dan aku langsung merencanakan untuk latihan diluar selama 3 hari di sebuah tempat penginapan terpencil di dekat gunung Fuji selama 3 hari." Kata Hiruma menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi, kau mau melihat secara langsung maksud dari perkataan Ru itu?" kata mamori menyimpulkan.

"Ya, dan kau akan berlatih terus-terusan selama 3 hari itu bersama semua teri-teri sialan itu dan aku akan menyelidiki dan memperhatikan si anak baru sialan dan murid baru pindahan sialan itu kau yang urus dan buat dia sesibuk mungkin hingga sulit bertemu dengan anak baru sialan itu." Perintah Hiruma dan Mamori hanya mengangguk mmenyetujui rencana itu dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

_**End off Flashback**_

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan lam, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Mereka semua turun sambil membawa barang bawaan mereka dari dalam bus, setelah semua turun dari bus, bus diperintahkan untuk pergi oleh hiruma.

"Teri-teri sialan, buka penutup mata kalian!" perintah hiruma dan mereka semua secara serentak membuka penutup mata mereka dan mereka terpukau dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Sebuah villa yang sangat besar dengan taman yang indah dan lapangan amefuto yang luas. Semuanya langsung berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Wah, hebat ya Sena villanya," kata Monta berdecak kagum.

"Iya Monta, besar sekali villanya." Kata Sena menyetuji dan mengangguk setuju.

"Manajer sialan, cepat beritahukan pembagian kamar untuk teri-teri sialan itu." Kata hiruma memerintah lalu langsung masuk ke dalam vila meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Baiklah semuanya, ini pembagian kamarnya. Sena, Monta, Sora kalian satu kamar di kamar lantai 2. Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano kalian satu kamar di kamar lantai 2 disebelah kanan persis kamarnya sena. Kumosubi, dan Kurita kalian dikamar yang terletak didepan kamar Sena. Aku, suzuna, dan Ru akan satu kamar denganku dikamar sebelah kiri kamarnya Sena. Taki, ishimaru kalian satu kamar di kamar sebelah kanannya kamar Jumonji yang tidak aku sebutkan namanya terserah kalian mau dikamar yang mana, namun harus tetap dilantai 2." Kata Mamori memberitahu susunan kamar. Setelah itu mereka menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

"Drtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr" suara tembakan yang berasal dari lapangan amefuto mengagetkan semua yang sedang istirahat. Mereka semua langsung berlari ke lapangan amefuto dan menemukan Hiruma, Doburoku, Musashi dan Mamori sudah berada di lapangan itu.

"Selama 3 hari ini kalian akan latihan untuk mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk pertandingan selanjutnya." Kata Mamori menjelaskan, semuanya langsung menarik nafas dalam membayangkan latihan berat mereka saat death march.

"Ya-Ha! Cepat ganti baju sialan kalian, dan langsung berkumpul disini!" perintah Hiruma sambil menembakkan machine gun nya ke udara, semuanya langsung lari menuju kamar masing-masing untuk ganti baju.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

Setelah latihan semalaman (karena mereka latihan setelah mereka sampai di villa itu ketika jam 9 malam) dan baru berhenti ketika jam 7 pagi, semuanya tampak lelah. Tidak hanya pemain, bahkan Mamori, Ru dan Suzuna sudah tampak kelelahan.

"Istirahat sampai jam 9. Saat jam 9 kalian belum ada di lapangan ini, jangan salahkan jika umur kalian mmenjadi lebih pendek." Ucap Hiruma kemudian berjalan memasuki villa untuk mandi.

"Huwaaaa, capek ya," Ucap Ru sambil duduk dipinggiran lapangan. Semuanya hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Ru. "Mamori nee-san, aku ke Ka Sora dulu ya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya." Kata Ru sambil berdiri dan berniat menuju tempat Sora namun ditahan oleh Mamori.

"Kau bantu aku mendata statistik pemain ya," kata Mamori memohon.

"Uhmm... baiklah, ayo." Kata Ru menyetujui. Kemudian mereka menuju kamar sambil mengikuti Ru terukir sebuah seringai di bibir Mamori – yang sebenarnya Hiruma – karena rencananya untuk menjauhkan Ru dari Sora berjalan lancar.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

Tanpa mereka sadari, sudah hari ke tiga mereka di villa tersebut. Semuanya sibuk dengan latihan dan kegiatan masing-masing. Terutama Ru, dia selalu disuruh untuk menolong Mamori melakukan sesuatu padahal itu untuk menjauhkannya dari Sora. Malam ini semuanya senang karena mereka akan ber-barbeque di malam terakhir mereka menginap, namun tidak untuk Sora dan Ru, mereka semakin berhati-hati karena malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama setelah melihat tandanya dari gelang yang dipakai Ru.

"Ru, bantu aku mengambil bahan-bahan makanan untuk barbeque ya," perintah Mamori ke Ru. Ru hanya mengangguk setuju agar tidak ada yang curiga bahwa dia sangat tegang melewati malam kali ini. Sora yang melihat Ru pergi untuk mengambil bahan makanan berniat mengejar namun sebuah suara menahannya.

"Mau kemana kau murid pindahan sialan?" tanya Hiruma menahan kepergian Sora.

"Membantu Ru," jawab Sora singkat.

"Tidak perlu, lebih baik kau membantu yang lain menyalakan api untuk barbeque," kata Hiruma mencegah Sora mengejar Ru.

"Oke, baiklah."

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan amefuto tempat barbeque akan dilaksanakan. Hiruma yang berjalan di belakang Sora saat dibelokan tidak sengaja menabak Sena yang sedang terburu-buru sehingga Sena terjatuh.

"Sena-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiruma – yang sebenarnya Mamori – reflek saat ia menabrak Sena. Sena yang mendengarnya dengan keadaan masih bingung karena tadi tabrakan dengan Hiruma dan ia jika tidak salah mendengar Hiruma menanyakan keadaannya. Hiruma yang menyadari kesalahannya agak kaget, begitu juga dengan Sora.

"Sena, kenapa kau terburu-buru sampai jatuh menabrak Hiruma begitu?" tanya Sora mengalihkan perhatian Sena.

"Aku disuruh untuk mengambil minuman oleh yang lain," jawab Sena takut karena telah menabrak Hiruma dan bingung mendengar perkataan Hiruma sebelumnya.

"Tch, hati-hati kau cebol sialan. Cepat sana ambil minumnya," perintah Hiruma. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku mendengar Hiruma-san menanyakan keadaanku," kata Sena bingung. "Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," ujar Sena ke dirinya sendiri lalu melanjutkan jalannya mengambil minuman.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Ya~ ayo makan semua," teriak Suzuna girang. Semua makan dengan lahapnya dan sangat ramai keadaan kali ini. Kuroki, Togano, Juumonji, Kurita, Komusubi, dan Taki mengikuti lomba makan dadakan. Sena, Monta dan Suzuna mengobrol bersama. Dokurobu meminum sake-nya sambil tertawa melihat lomba makan ala devil bats. Hiruma, Musashi, dan Sora terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Sedangkan Ru dan Mamori hanya duduk sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

"Ru-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu masuk ke sini?" tanya Mamori berbasa-basi karena tujuan sebenarnya untuk menahan Ru agar tidak jauh dari dia.

"Senang, semuanya sangat baik, seperti keluarga," jawab Ru sambil tersenyum menutupi ketakutannya akan bulan purnama yang akan segera tampak yang bisa ia ketahui dari gelangnya yang mendadak berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah.

"Ru-chan, gelangmu kenapa mengeluarkan cahaya seperti itu?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Oh, gelang ini memang bisa menyala Mamori nee-chan," jawab Ru sekenanya. "Mamori nee-chan aku ke toilet dulu ya," ucap Ru kemudian ia langsung berlari menjauh karena sebentar lagi efek bulan purnama akan muncul. Mamori yang melihatnya langsung mengejarnya, namun ia kehilangan jejaknya di tengah jalan. Sora yag melihat hal itu berusaha mengejar Ru, namun ia ditahan oleh Hiruma dan Musashi yang masih mengobrol tentang amefuto.

"Hah.. hah.. akhirnya aku sendirian juga," kata Ru terengah-engah karena berlari. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah Hutan yang tak jauh dari villa. "Kekkai, Kekkai, Kekkai, Kekkai" teriak Ru, kemudian Ru berada di dalam kotak lapis empat, tanpa membuang waktu, ia mengucapkan spell yang lain. "Transparant spell kekkai, activated," ucap Ru. Tiba-tiba, bulan purnama tampak dan warna mata Ru yang tadinya hitam, berubah menjadi crimson, dan ia mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan menghancurkan benda-benda disekitarnya.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

Sora langsung berlari mencari Ru dengan Aura Detection [3] miliknya dan ia menemukan Ru yang berada di hutan dekat villa dengan keadaan yang sudah parah. Matanya sudah berubah warna, ada beberapa luka cakaran ditubuhnya, dan pohon yang berada dalam kekkainya sudah rusak terkena serangan Ru.

"Ru, sadarlah!" teriak Sora agar Ru sadar. Ia tidak menyangka akan lebih parah perubahannya dibandingkan yang dulu pernah terjadi. Sora langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kekkai yang dibuat Ru, dan ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam kekkai itu.

Ru yang melihat orang lain yang masuk ke dalam kekkai buatannya hampir menyerang Sora, namun berhenti tepat sebelum serangannya mengenai muka Sora karena masih ada sisa kesadarannya. Sora yang sudah merasa sangat gawat langsung membuat magic floor [4] dan menahan Ru di tengah magic floor itu. Ru meronta-ronta karena pergerakannya menjadi terbatas. "Dengan bantuan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menerangi malam yang gelap, dan matahari yang selalu ada menerangi di siang hari, bantulah aku menahan efek darah black magic yang mengalir ditubuhnya," ucap Sora merapalkan spell yang selalu ia dan Hi rapalkan ketika bulan purnama datang. Dari magic floor muncul cahaya berwarna putih yang menyelimuti Ru dan akhirnya efek bulan purnama berhenti.

"Kak Sora, kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ru sambil menghampiri Sora yang tergeletak di sisi luar magic floor.

"Hahhh... aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja menahan efek bulan purnama sendirian itu sangat menguras tenaga jika sendirian, apalagi aku tidak sehandal Hi saat menahan efek bulan purnama. Hahaha," jawab Sora yang sudah kehabisan tiga per empat tenaganya karena menahan efek bulan purnama sendirian.

"Maaf ya kak, karena aku kakak menjadi begini," ucap Ru sedih dan hampir menangis.

"Hei, sudahlah, tidak seperti Ru anggota white guardian saja kau ini," ayo cepat kita kembali, nanti ada yang mencari dan menemukan keadaan kita yang seperti ini pasti akan membuat kita curiga," kata Sora sambil berusaha berdiri dan bersiap melakukan spell untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kehancuran yang dibuat Ru tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo kak kita bersihkan ini semua," ajak Ru.

"Clean all things [5]," rapal Ru dan Sora bersamaan. Kemudian mereka kembali ke lapangan amefuto agar tidak ada yang curiga.

"Ru-chaaaaan," panggil Suzuna sambil mengahmpiri Ru dan Sora. Kau ini kemana saja? Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu membuatku khawatir,".

"Hehe, tadi aku ke toilet, karena aku lupa jalan keluarnya, jadi lama. Untung tadi aku ketemu kak Sora. Hehe," jawab Ru beralasan.

"Yasudah, ayo kita ke tempat Mamo-nee," ajak Suzuna sambil menarik Ru ke tempat Mamori, Sora yang meihat Ru hanya pasrah saja ditarik Suzuna hanya geleng-geleng kepala, namun mendadak ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat luka cakaran yang cukup panjang di leher Ru akibat pengaruh bulan purnama tadi yang luput dari penyembuhannya.

"Mamo-nee, ini Ru, tadi dia tersesat setelah dari toilet," kata Suzuna sambil menarik Ru kesampingnya.

"Hehehe, maaf ya, aku ini memang payah jika harus menghapal jalan," jawab Ru canggung, mamori hanya tersenyum biasa saja.

"Mamo-nee, Ru-chan, kita berendam di pemandian air panas ya, kan dari kemarin kita belum pernah berendam bersama," ajak Suzuna yang sukses membuat Ru terbatuk saat ia sedang meminum cola.

"Uhuk, uhuk, yang benar saja Suzuna-chan, masa kita berendam bersama Mamo-nee. Kan Mamo-nee itu..." ucap Ru terpotong membuat Suzuna kebingungan dan Mamori – yang sebenarnya Hiruma – tambah yakin jika Ru mengetahui bahwa ia tertukar.

"Mamo-nee kenapa Ru-chan?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Mamo-nee itu pasti sibuk Suzuna-chan, pasti Hiruma-san tidak akan membiarkan Mamo-nee bersantai," jawab Ru berbohong. "Untung saja, hampir saja keceplosan," kata Ru dalam hati.

"iya juga sih," kata Suzuna menyetujui.

"Ayo Suzuna-chan, kita berendam," ajak Ru sambil menarik Suzuna ke dalam villa, meninggalkan Mamori ang semakin yakin bahwa Ru mengetahui jiwa mereka –Hiruma dan Mamori – yang tertukar.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Kak Sora, sekarang kita akan melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Ru yang sedang memandang langit dari jendela kelasnya bersama Sora saja karena sudah pulang sekolah dan mendadak hari ini latihan diliburkan.

"Entahlah, menurutmu?" tanya Sora balik, membuat Ru menautkan alisnya.

"Lebih baik kita mengajak Hiruma-san dan Mamo-nee yang berada di depan pintu kelas mengawasi kita berdua untuk masuk," kata Ru yang sukses membuat kaget Hiruma dan Mamori yang berada di luar kelas, kemudian mereka pun masuk. Saat Mamori dan Hiruma masuk menuju bangku tempat duduk Ru dan Sora, Ru memandangi mereka dengan senyumnya – atau lebih tepat disebut seringai – dan membuat Hiruma yang berada dalam diri Mamori untuk menembak Ru dengan machine gun miliknya.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan Hiruma-san, Mamo-nee?" tanya Ru berbasa-basi sambil tersenyum datar. "Oh maaf, aku salah, ada hal yang kalian ingin konfirmasi dari kami?" tanya Ru yang sukses membuat Hiruma dalam tubuh Mamori agak kesal dengan kelakuannya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya, dan mengapa kalian tahu bahwa jiwa kami tertukar?" tanya Mamori atau lebih tepat Hiruma yang berada didalam tubuh Mamori langsung ke sasaran.

"Hm... tidak baik jika kita membicarakan hal sepenting ini di sekolah. Lebih baik kita kerumah ku saja dan aku juga kak Sora akan menjelaskan semua," jawab Ru sambil berdiri dan mengambil tasnya bersiap untuk pulang. Mamori, Hiruma dan Sora hanya mengikuti Ru.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Silahkan diminum dulu tehnya," kata Ru sambil menyuguhkan 3 cangkir berisi teh dan satu cangkir kopi hitam untuk Hiruma.

"Tch, tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi anak baru sialan, cepat jelaskan semua," kata Hiruma yang berada dlam tubuh Mamori tidak sabar.

"ckck, tidak sabar sekali ya Hiruma-san ini. Baik semua akan aku jelaskan. Tapi kalian harus mendengarkan sedikit ceritaku dulu, karena tertukarnya jiwa kalian ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini," kata Ru sambil meminum tehnya.

"Tch, tidak usah berlama-lama, langsung saja ke intinya."

Ru yang melihat Hiruma semakin tidak sabar hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah, kalian tertukar karena cincin dan anting yang kalian pakai itu," kata Ru sambil memnunjuk ke araha cincin yang dipakai tubuh Mamori dan anting yang dipakai tubuh Hiruma. Hiruma dan Mamori langsung melihat ke arah benda yang ditunjuk oleh Ru. "Benda itu bukanlah benda biasa karena benda itu adalah DeAngel Ea-ring's. Sebuah benda sihir dengan tingkat kekuatan sangat besar yang bisa membangkitkan sebuah kekuatan besar yang dapat menghancurkan dunia jika dipakai oleh orang dengan sikap seperti malaikat dan setan dan jika mereka jatuh ke tangan orang-orang dengan kekuatan Black Magic yang ingin menguasai dunia sihir dan dunia kalian tempat tinggal ini," kata Ru menjelaskan membuat Hiruma dan Mamori saling berpandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ru.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

Buahahahahha, maaf ya minna, udah lama ngga update ngasilinnya malah begini *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Maaf ya chapter ini ngegantung banget dan nangung banget wkwkwk. Oh iya, maaf sebelumnya jika chapter ini alurnya amat sangat cepat, abis aku udah lama ngga ngetik jadi kehilangan ciri khas penulisanku deh #ngeles. Sebenernya juga aur ini lebih cepet karena aku udah merasa bosan dengan chapter kemaren yang kesannya kok lambat banget ya kemajuannya (itu menurut pendapatku) jadinya beginilah chapter 4 kali ini. Hahahahha.

Oh iya, makasih ya buat yang kemaren di chapter3 udah sempet dan sudi mereview. Review kalian benar-benar menjadi masukan yang besar buatku (_ _). Semoga chapter 4 ini bisa memuaskan meskipun hasilnya amat sangat gak maksimal begini.

Pokonya makasih ya buat

**Sasoyouichi: makasih buat sarannya, review lagi ya**

**Penjelmaan Authorjelek** : **makasih banget sarannya, berguna banget nih. Review lagi, kalo ngga*siap-siap ngelepasin soang***

Maksih buat kalian karena udah mau mereview ceritaku yang bener-bener gak jelas ini.

Oh iya, ternyata di chapter 3 kemaren ngga ada penjeasan dari spell yang dipae Ru dan Sora, jadi inilah penjelasan spell yang mereka pake di chpater 3 dan 4

Chapter 3:

Identity Revealed [1] : membongkar identitas seseorang hanya dengan melihat orang tersebut

Second Spell Before, DEACTIVATED : untuk tidak mengaktifkan lagi 2 sihir yang dipakai sebelumnya.

Chapter 4:

kekai [1] : sebuah sihir yang akan membuat sebuah kotak yang melindungi apapun yang berada di dalamnya dari serangan diluar ataupun menghancurkan benda diluar kekkai ini.

transparant spell [2] : sebuah sihir yang membuat apapun yang terkena sihir itu menjadi transparan atau dibilang tembus pandang.

Aura Detection [3] : spell mencari seseorang dari auranya, hanya bisa dilakukan penyihir level atas

magic floor [4] : lantai yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan bentuk bintang dan bulan sabit ditengahnya. Jika orang sudah berada di tengah magic floor mereka akan terkena apapun sihir yang digunakan oleh pembuat magic floor

Clean all things [5] : sihir untuk membersihkan segala hal

Yup banyak banget chapter ini. Segini dulu deh penjelasannya, besok di chapter 5 akan dijelasin maksud dari perkataan Ru tentang Black Magic dan juga tentang Ru yang mengalami perubahan setiap bulan purnama.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5. Oh iya, jangan lupa review untuk masukan memperbaiki chapter 4 ini ^^

Sign,

arumru-tyasoang


	5. DeAngel EaRing's

Yup, arumru is back. Update kilat, update kilat. Mumpung notebook temen masih sama aku buat ngerjain tugas presentasi. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan mereview chapter 4 kemarin. Langsung aja ya ke chapter 5.

Ru yang melihat Hiruma semakin tidak sabar hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Baiklah, kalian tertukar karena cincin dan anting yang kalian pakai itu," kata Ru sambil memnunjuk ke arah cincin yang dipakai tubuh Mamori dan anting yang dipakai tubuh Hiruma. Hiruma dan Mamori langsung melihat ke arah benda yang ditunjuk oleh Ru. "Benda itu bukanlah benda biasa karena benda itu adalah DeAngel Ea-ring's. Sebuah benda sihir dengan tingkat kekuatan sangat besar yang bisa membangkitkan sebuah kekuatan besar yang dapat menghancurkan dunia jika dipakai oleh orang dengan sikap seperti malaikat dan setan dan jika mereka jatuh ke tangan orang-orang dengan kekuatan Black Magic yang ingin menguasai dunia sihir dan dunia kalian tempat tinggal ini," kata Ru menjelaskan membuat Hiruma dan Mamori saling berpandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ru.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 5 : DeAngel Ea-ring's**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Tch, jangan bercanda kau anak baru sialan. Sihir, mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia," ucap Hiruma sarkastik.

"Ckckckck," Ru menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Hiruma tadi. "Hiruma-san, jika sihir itu tidak ada, bagaimana penjelasan yang paling logis dari jiwa kalian yang tertukar itu? Dan bagaimana dengan hasil rekaman video yang menunjukan bahwa aku di hutan yang terekam dengan CCTV mu mendadak hilang padahal aku tidak bergerak kecuali menggerakan kedua tangan?" tanya Ru balik. Hiruma kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Ru sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa dia terekam CCTV di hutan. Mamori hanya mendengarkan perdebatan antara Ru dan Hiruma tersebut. Sedangkan Sora tiba-tiba sudah memegang sebuah buku tua yang cukup besar, kira-kira berukuran 30x45 cm

"Baiklah, jika sihir memang ada, cepat kembalikan tubuh kami," perintah Hiruma. Ru lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan respon dari Ru itu sukses membuat Hiruma marah. "Cepat kembalikan tubuh kami anak baru sialan,"

"Jika aku bisa aku sudah melakukannya dari pertama kita bertemu," teriak Ru agak frustasi, Sora hanya berdiri sambil memegang buku besar tadi sambil mengelus pundak Ru. "Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan jiwa kalian begitu saja karena tidak diketahui sihir yang bisa mengembalikan jiwa dari manusia yang tertukar karena efek DeAngel Ea-Ring's itu. Jika aku sembarangan menggunakan sihir untuk mengembalikan jiwa kalian, kalian, dan aku akan mati," kata Ru menjelaskan. Mamori yang berada dalam tubuh Hiruma sangat shock mendengar hal itu, begitu juga dengan Hiruma.

"Jadi, untuk apa kalian datang kesini anak baru sialan dan murid baru pindahan sialan?" tanya Hiruma semakin emosi saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Ru sudah ingin menjawab Hiruma, namun terpotong perkataan Sora yang tidak ingin emosi Ru semakin meledak karena mengelami situasi yang sangat sulit seperti ini, "Kami akan berusaha mengembalikan jiwa kalian, namun kami harus menyelidiki dulu kira-kira sihir apa yang dipakai oleh Putri Bulan. Dan juga untuk mencegah terjadinya Black Era dan kalian yang kemungkinan akan dibawa Kuro dan Shun ke dimensi kami untuk memulai Black Era".

"Maaf Sora-kun, siapa itu Putri Bulan? Kenapa kau bilang harus menyelidiki sihir yang ia pakai untuk mengembalikan jiwa kami? Dan apa Black Era itu?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menceritakan semuanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu Mamo-nee," kata Ru sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil buku ditangan Sora dan membukanya dihadapan mereka semua. "Dulu, kira-kira 3000 tahun yang lalu, dimensi sihir dipimpin oleh Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari. Keadaan sangat aman, dan mereka berteman dengan 2 orang manusia biasa yang mempunyai sifat seperti setan dan malaikat. Mereka berteman sangat baik meskipun dari dimensi yang berbeda. Suatu hari, 2 orang ilmuwan dari dimensi sihir yang dipercayai oleh Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari memberikan sebuah cincin dan anting yang kalian pakai itu yang dikenal sebagai DeAngel Ea-Ring's. Karena sang Putri Bulan menjadi ingat dengan teman manusianya itu, jadi mereka memutuskan memberikan cincin dan anting itu ke teman mereka,".

Mamori, Hiruma, dan Sora hanya diam menunggu lanjutan cerita Ru, sedangkan Ru meneguk teh buatannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya, dibalik pemberian cincin dan anting tersebut ada sebuah rencana dari ilmuwan itu untuk menguasai dimensi sihir dan dunia manusia biasa. Jika manusia dengan sifat setan atau ibils dan sifat malaikat menggunakan cincin itu akan memberikan sebuah energi yang besar, apalagi sebenarnya teman dari Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari mempunyai kekuatan diatas manusia biasa lainnya. Akhinya rencana ilmuwan itu berhasil. Untuk memuluskan rencana mereka, mereka harus membuat Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Bulan terpisah. Mereka menggunakan sihir ilusi yang membuat Pangeran Matahari kecawa terhadap Putri Bulan. Karena kekecewaan tersebut, menyebabkan keseimbangan dimensi sihir terganggu dan akhirnya tiga perempat dimensi sihir dikuasai oleh sihir hitam yang merupakan anak buah dari ilmuwan tersebut sehingga kejadian itu disebut Black Era. Putri Bulan yang tidak bisa diam saja melihat kekacauan itu akhirnya bertarung mengalahkan 2 orang ilmuwan itu dengan bantuan temannya yang memiliki sifat malaikat karena temannya yang bersifat iblis itu berada dibawah pengaruh sihir ilusi,".

"Setelah itu apa?" tanya Mamori yang semakin penasaran.

"Akhirnya Putri Bulan bisa melemahkan kekuatan orang-orang Black Magic dan juga ilmuwan tersebut sehingga sihir ilusi yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan Pangeran Matahari dan temannya itu terlepas. Karena semakin terdesak, ilmuwan tersebut kabur dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa seperdelapannya itu dan ia berjanji suatu saat ia akan kembali dan menguasai dimensi sihir dan dunia manusia. Keadaan itu menjadi sebuah keuntungan bagi orang-orang white magic, mereka mulai memperbaiki semua yang rusak dan menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka. Namun, keadaan Putri Bulan sudah sangat buruk karena saat melawan ilmuwan itu ia terpaksa mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan menggunakan sihir yang dilarang. Karena ia tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia memasukan sihir penukar jiwa pada DeAngel Ea-Ring's untuk memperlambat proses Black Era dan juga untuk mengurangi kekuatan dari DeAngel Ea-Ring's. Setelah melakukan sihir itu Putri Bulan akhirnya meninggal, menyisakan kesedihan untuk Pangeran Matahari, kedua teman manusianya itu dan juga seluruh masyarakat dimensi sihir," kata Ru mengakhiri ceritanya. Mamori terlihat agak terharu sedangkan sora dan Hiruma hanya berekspresi biasa saja.

"Oh iya, ada satu hal yang penting. Semua hal yang terjadi pada Putri Bulan akan terjadi kembali kira-kira 3000 tahun dari kejadian mereka. Dan sepertinya takdir sudah menentukan siapa yang menjadi teman Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari dan juga dua ilmuwan itu," kata Ru sambil memandang Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Tch, jadi kami harus terlibat dengan hal bodoh seperti ini?"

"Bukannya terlibat, tapi kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengalami ini semua dan mengakhirinya," jawab Sora datar.

"Tunggu dulu, Ru, kau bilang tadi semua akan terulang. Berarti akan terjadi Black Era lagi. Dan jika aku dan Hiruma teman Putri Bulan, seharusnya Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari juga sudah muncul," Mamori mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak diketahui siapa Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari."

"Sudah jam 7 malam, lebih baik kita makan malam dulu. Nanti kita lanjutkan sesudah makan saja," kata Sora mengusulkan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan," kata Ru bersemangat.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Bisa dilanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi?" tanya Hiruma yang berada dalam tubuh Mamori yang bisa dibilang sopan perkataannya ini membuat Mamori kaget.

"Hm... baiklah, kakak mau tanya apa?" tanya Ru yang sudah kembali ke ruang tamu setelah mencuci piring bekas makan malam.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian mempunyai kekuatan sihir?" tanya Hiruma to the point.

"Kami ini sebenarnya White Guardian, sebuah tim yang terdiri dari 3 orang yang bertugas menjaga benda sihir jatuh ke tangan orang-orang Black Spell Organization dan juga tim yang biasanya diturunkan untuk mengerjakan misi untuk keseimbangan dimensi sihir dan dunia kalian," jawab Sora singkat.

"Kalian bilang tim yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Tapi kenapa hanya kalian berdua?" tanya Mamori yang berada di tubuh Hiruma sambil memakan cream puff kariya yang Ru siapkan untuk Mamori. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat raut muka Ru berubah seperti ingin menangis dan membuat Hiruma penasaran dengan perubahan yang terjadi dengan Ru.

"Dia dibawa oleh musuh saat pertarungan mempertahankan DeAngel Ea-Ring's," jawab Sora singkat agar tidak membuat Ru sedih karena mengingat Hi lagi, tapi Ru sudah mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Ru-chan, kau kenapa?" sifat peduli Mamori kambuh lagi kemudian ia berdiri dan memeluk Ru. Sontak membuat Hiruma dan So kaget, sedangkan Ru masih menangis sesenggukan dan membalas pelukan Mamori dan lupa bahwa yang dia peluk itu sebenarnya tubuh Hiruma.

"Hei manajer jelek, kau itu menjijikan sekali. Jangan memeluk anak baru sialan dengan tubuhku bodoh," kata Hiruma menginterupsi kegiatan Ru dan Mamori. Ru dan Mamori hanya tertawa tidak jelas dan saling melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Baiklah sudah cukup penjelasan kalian. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya kepadamu anak baru sialan, kenapa saat aku mengintaimu di hutan mendadak kau hilang dan setelah kembali kau memiliki luka bekas cakaran yang panjang di belakang lehermu?" tanya Hiruma penasaran.

"Hm... sebenarnya di darahku ini mengalir darah Black Magic karena ayahku dulu pernah menggunakan sihir hitam, sehingga aku akan selalu mengalami perubahan setiap malam bulan purnama penuh karena kutukan dari sihir hitam itu dan menghancurkan segala hal yang ada bahkan melukai diri sendiri," kata Ru menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Hiruma hanya mengangguk saja.

"Menakutkan sekali. Jadi bagaimana cara menghentikan perubahan itu?" tanya Mamori yang semakin penasaran.

"Dia harus dihentikan dengan sihir penahan dan tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa melakukannya, dan sihir itu amat sangat menguras tenaga. Jika ditengah sihir itu kita tidak fokus kita bisa terserang dan bahkan bisa mati," jawab Sora menjelaskan.

"Eh? Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Mamori yang agak ngeri ketika mendengar sihir itu akan sangat menguras tenaga bahkan membunuh orang yang melakukan sihir itu.

"Ada, menggunakan sihir hitam lagi dan membunuh dengan perbandingan senilai dan meminum semua darah hasil pembunuhan kita itu," jawab Ru datar tapi sukses membuat Mamori mebelalakan matanya karena kaget.

"Hahaha, tidak usah kaget seperti itu karena itulah hal yang terjadi," jawab Ru sambil tertawa. Disaat ia tertawa tiba-tiba ia memegang bagian kerah bajunya sendiri dan seperti orang yang mengalami asma. Sora yang melihat hal itu langsung memegang kedua tangan Ru, sedangkan Hiruma dan Mamori terlihat bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ada apa lagi Ru? Cepat ceritakan semua yang kau lihat," perintah sora sambil tetap memegang kedua tangan Ru dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hahhh.. hah... Su-Suzuna, ia diganggu preman di dekat swalayan," kata Ru terputus-putus karena ia kesulitan bernafas. "Se-Sena datang menolong, ta-tapi mereka dikepung, ti-tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi," ucap Ru penuh perjuangan memberitahukan informasi itu. Mamori yang berada dalam tubuh Hiruma sangan khawatir karena perkataan Ru, sedangkan Hiruma yang berada dalam tubuh Mamori terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kita harus segera kesana, tidak ada waktu lagi,"ucap Sora tergesa-gesa dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi Sora kun? Kenapa kau kelihatan panik sekali?" tanya Mamori yang berada di tubuh Hiruma melihat kelakuan Sora yang langsung berubah setelah mendengar perkataan Ru.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kita harus cepat ke Son Son, Sena dan Suzuna dalam bahaya dalam waktu 20 menit dari sekarang," kata Sora yang panik.

"Tch, cepat naik ke mobil, kita lihat apa maksud perkataanmu dan kau harus menjelaskan yang terjadi saat kita dalam perjalanan kesana," komando dari Hiruma yang berada didalam tubuh Mamori, kemudian mereka menuju Son Son menggunakan mobil jeep hitam Hiruma.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Mamori yang berada didalam tubuh Hiruma ke Sora. Sora yang duduk dibelakang bersama Ru yang sudah tidak kesulitan bernafas lagi langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mamori.

"Ru itu mempunyai penglihatan ke masa depan untuk orang-orang yang dekat padanya apalagi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya. Ia akan mendadak kesulitan bernafas jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada temannya itu, namun ia tidak bisa mengetahui kapan akan terjadi. Jadi aku akan menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melihat masa depan atau bisa dibilang kejadian yang akan terjadi yang akan mengetahu kapan waktunya terjadi."

"Benarkah? Sudah berapa kali Ru seperti ini?" tanya Mamori yang semakin penasaran.

"Sudah sangat sering dan hanya satu kali salah karena waktu itu emosinya sedang tidak stabil," jawab Sora.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai di dekat Son Son dan mengamati pintu depan Son Son. Setelah menunggu 5 menit, tiba-tiba mereka melihat Suzuna keluar dari Son Son dan ada beberapa preman yang mengahadangnya. Sora dan Ru yang sudah bersiap untuk turun menolong Suzuna ditahan oleh Hiruma karena ia penasaran apakah benar semua hal yang dikatakan Ru dan Sora.

Saat Suzuna sedang diganggu preman-preman itu, tiba-tiba Sena datang dan melindungi Suzuna. Hiruma melihat ke jam tangan yang dipakainya, dan tepat 20 menit seperti yang dikatakan Sora. Kemudian mereka semua turun dan menghampiri preman-preman yang mengepung Sena dan Suzuna. Preman-preman yang melihat Hiruma muncul langsung lari ketakutan.

"Yaa~ Mamo-nee dan You-nii jalan berdua, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Tanya Suzuna tertarik dan antenanya mulai bergerak. Ru yang melihatnya bingung karena antena itu mendadak muncul dari kepala Suzuna.

"Mou… tadi aku hanya berdiskusi dengan Hiruma-kun, Sora-kun dan Ru-chan kok, tidak berduaan dengan setan itu," jawab Mamori yang sebenarnya adalah tubuh Mamori dengan jiwa Hiruma sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan sukses memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik.

"Eh, ano, terima kasih Hiruma-san karena sudah menyelamatkan kami," kata Sena terbata-bata.

"Tch," Mamori yang sekarang berada dalam tubuh Hiruma hanya mendecih, kemudian ia kembali ke mobil.

"Suzuna-chan mau aku antar?" tanya Ru mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Suzuna misalkan ia pulang sendirian.

"Tidak apa-apa Ru-chan, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," tolak Suzuna.

"Um, a-ano kita pulang bersama saja Suzuna, kebetulan aku ingin ke daerah rumahmu dulu," kata Sena menawarkan dirinya.

"Hm.. Baiklah, ayo Sena kita pulang. Bye Ru-chan, So-kun, Mamo-nee"

Kemudian Sena dan Suzuna pulang begitu juga Ru, Sora, Mamori, dan Hiruma ke rumah Sora dan Ru.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Jadi, apa kak Hiruma sudah percaya dengan kami?" tanya Ru kepada jiwa Hiruma. Hiruma yang berada dalam tubuh Mamori hanya diam saja dan memakan permen karet kesukaannya.

"Tch, tidak segampang itu," jawab Hiruma yang berada dalam tubuh Mamori.

"yasudah, terserah kak Hiruma saja. Yang penting aku sudah menceritakan semuanya," jawab Ru. "Oh iya Mamori nee-chan, kalau aku boleh tau, darimana kalian mendapatkan cincin dan anting itu?"

"Aku dapat dari seorang paman yang menjual accesoris di dekat swalayan. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi stand itu," jawab Mamori yang berada di dalam tubuh Hiruma.

"Shun, itu pasti dia. Dia yang paling bisa menggunakan sihir ilusi," kata Sora mengingatkan Ru. Ru hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sudah malam Ru-chan, Sora-kun, lebih baik kami pulang,"kata Mamori izin pulang.

"Oh, iya Mamo-nee hati-hati yaa..."

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Ru, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sora yang melihat Ru sedang membuka buku-buku sihir sejarah DeAngel Ea-ring's di sofa ruang tamu.

"Eh, kak Sora. Tidak kak, aku ingin baca-baca dulu tentang DeAngel Ea-Ring's sepertinya ada halaman tersembunyi disalah satu halaman di buku ini. Dan mungkin kita akan menemukan petunjuk untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka,"jawab Ru sambil membolak-balik halaman buku sihir sejarah DeAngel Ea-Ring's.

Sora hanya memperhatikan Ru yang sedang membolak-balik halaman buku. Kemudian ikut membuka salah satu buku sejarah dunia sihir.

"Dapat!"

Sora kaget mendengar Ru mendadak berteriak seperti tadi. Ia melihat ke buku yang Ru buka itu, "Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Aku dapat cara bagaimana untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka," seru Ru dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

.

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued)

.

.

Yosh minna, ogenki desuka? Hm... update kilat karena mendapatkan pencerahan buat chapter ini dan karena notebook temen masih diinapkan dirumahku XD. Sekaligus karena review-review dari readers semua yang membangkitkan semangat meskipun cuman 3 review di chapter ini dan tambahan 1 review di chapter 1 XD. Oke, bales review dulu:

**Undine-yaha: **yup, ini update-annya. Ia, emang susah buat bikin cerita dengan tokoh yang jiwanya tertukar. Apalagi ini fic pertama dan langsung nagmbil ide yang kayak gtu. Hehe. Disini udah aku jelasin kan tentang Ru dan Sora, semoga ngga penasaran lagi. Kalo masih penasaran tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja, bakalan ada penjelasannya lagi kok :) mangkanya tetep baca plus review ya. Oh iya, sebenernya aku masih belum tau nama lengkap buat Hi kira-kira apa yang bagus *pundung* aku cuman bisa bikin buat nama aslinya, tapi buat nama yang dia pake di dunia manusia belom dapet *ngais pasir*. Yudh dh, review lagi yo (^,^)9

**Animea Lover Ya-Ha : **makasih buat masukannya, maaf ya klo OOC habis susah juga buat bikin ngga OOC *pundung*. Makasih buat reviewnya, review lagi ya biar aku tau apa aja yang harus diperbaiki di fic ini :)

**Yuki Kineshi : **salam kenal juga :). Ga papa kok baru review. Cerita ini seperti yang udah aku tulis dichapter 1 emang ada inspirasi dari cerita Flower, tapi tenang aja, ceritanya beda kok, dan mungkin akan lebih banyak pertarungannya di chapter-chapter akhir nanti karena aku suka banget sama yang namanya adegan pertarungan XD. Oke deh, review lagi ya ^^v

**Carnadeite : **makasih ya buat reviewnya. Makasih ya karena suka dengan tema yang aku pake. Hm.. untuk masalah deskripsi, sumpah, paling gk bisa mendeskripsikan nih, masih butuh banyak banget bimbingan *pundung*. Jadi maap ya klo deskripsinya masih kurang. Hm... Hi itu salah satu anggota white guardian juga kok sama kayak Ru dan Sora. Di chapter selanjutnya Hi mungkin akan muncul, tapi kalo aku udah nemu nama yang bagus buat dia. Ya, oke, review lagi yoooo

Nah itu dia balesan reviewnya. Semoga semuanya mau review cerita ini ya, habis aku suka berasa ada yang kurang tapi gk tau apa, sekalian buat masukan juga.

Oh iya, mau curcol sedikit ah. Aku kepikiran buat ganti pen name, tapi bingung mau ganti apaan. Sebenernya sih udah suka banget sama nama ini. Tapi karena aku udah gk sekelas sama soang dan tyas lagi, dan juga karena soang yang sekarang hobinya ngindarin aku karena gosip tentang hubungan aku sama dia, aku jadi pengen ganti pen name aja. Hehe. Ada yang punya usul kira-kira apa nama yang bagus? Hehehe. Butuh masukan buat pen name #gakwaras. Hm... tanggal 20-an gtu udah mulai TO, SNMPTN Undangan, dan lain-lain, jadi ngga tau deh kapan update lagi, bahkan mungkin akan hiatus dan cerita ini mungkin akan discontinued. Mungkin habis UN baru bisa update, tapi misalkan ada waktu pasti aku sempetin buat lanjutin dan update.

Oke deh, buat readers semua buat anonymous juga, jangan lupa Review ya buat kemajuan cerita ini. See ya ^^

Sign

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


	6. Concentrated Soul Change

Yo, yo minna, arumru is back *gaya rapper, ditimpuk bakiak*. Mumpung masih ada waktu aku mau nyempetin update lagi. Yosh, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ini dia chapter 6.

"Dapat!"

Sora kaget mendengar Ru mendadak berteriak seperti tadi. Ia melihat ke buku yang Ru buka itu, "Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Aku dapat cara bagaimana untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka," seru Ru dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 6 : Concentrated Soul Change**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Apa? Kau yakin sudah menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka?" tanya Sora semangat karena Ru sudah mengetahui cara untuk mengembalikan jiwa Mamori dan Hiruma.

Ru membuka halaman yang tersembunyi itu dan menunjukannya pada Sora. Sora langsung semangat dan melihat ke halaman buku itu, dan melihat ke bagian yang ditunjuk Ru.

"Hm... iya, aku sudah mengetahui sihir apa yang digunakan Putri Bulan dalam DeAngel Ea-Ring's. Namun aku hanya bisa menggunakan sihir untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka untuk sementara waktu."

"Memang sihir apa yang dipakai oleh Putri Bulan?"

"Ini, sihir Concentrated Soul Change," jawab Ru sambil menunjukan barisan kata yang menjelaskan tentang sihir yang dipakai oleh Putri Bulan.

"Apa? Concentrated Soul Change? Bukannya itu sihir level satu untuk sihir bertukar jiwa?" tanya Sora kaget karena mendengar sihir yang digunakan oleh Putri Bulan itu dan memandang Ru tidak percaya jika Ru dapat mengembalikan jiwa Mamori dan Hiruma ke tubuh seharusnya karena itu adalah sihir yang paling sulit untuk dimusnahkan.

"Yup, benar sekali. Sihir level satu dalam pertukaran jiwa, sangat sulit dimusnahkan, beresiko tinggi bagi yang menggunakan sihir ini dan orang yang akan memusnahkan sihir ini," jawab Ru sambil membuka buku spell yang dia pegang.

Sora sangat khawatir dengan hal itu. Ia memandang Ru dengan tatapan yang mengindikasikan ia sangat khawatir. Apalagi ia ingat jika Ru itu anak yang tergolong nekat dan rela menukarkan nyawanya agar misi mereka selesai dengan baik. Sora masih menatap Ru sangat khawatir saat ingat bahwa Concentrated Soul Change adalah sihir yang sudah lama tidak digunakan karena dapat membunuh sang pengguna spell. Sora mendadak membelalakan matanya saat ia sadar bahwa kemungkinan Ru akan menggunakan salah satu spell terlarang – meskipun bukan black spell – untuk mengembalikan secara sementara Concentrated Soul Change.

"Ru, jangan bilang kau akan menggunkan 'spell itu' untuk menghentikan secara sementara Concentrated Soul Change," ucap Sora tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang akan diambil oleh Ru.

"Hehe, ketahuan ya? Aku akan tetap menggunakan spell itu kak. Namun untuk hal-hal yang penting saja, tidak akan sembarangan aku pakai kok," jawab Ru sambil tersenyum datar. Sora sudah hampir menampar Ru karena keputusan yang akan diambil oleh anak itu, namun ia tahan karena apapun yang ia katakan sudah pasti tidak akan didengarkan oleh Ru. Apalagi saat mengatakan hal itu terlihat kesungguhan dan kesiapan hati pada dirinya.

"Baiklah, baik. Percuma juga jika aku menghalangimu karena kau pasti akan nekat melakukannya. Aku akan mengizinkan kau melakukan hal itu, tetapi tidak sampai 5 kali, karena yang menggunakan spell itu sampai 5 kali bisa kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya bahkan meninggal," kata Sora mengingatkan Ru. Ru hanya mengangguk saja mendengarkan perkataan Sora. "Dan aku juga akan bergantian denganmu menggunakan spell itu."

"Apa?" Ru kaget mendengar perkataan Sora itu. "Nggak, kakak nggak boleh menggunakan spell itu," ucap Ru menentang niat Sora. "Kakak kan ngga terlalu bisa dalam sihir pertukaran dan pengembalian tubuh, jika orang yang tidak terlalu mahir menggunakan itu maka akan membunuh diri orang itu. Aku ngga akan membiarkan kakak melakukan hal itu."

Sora terlihat memikirkan perkataan Ru tadi. Jika ia ingat lagi, memang ia tidak terlalu bisa sihir pertukaran dan pengembalian tubuh. Ia lebih mahir dalam sihir pengobatan. Namun, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ru yang sudah dianggapnya adik kandung itu merelakan kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Kak, kakak jangan menggunakan spell itu ya," kata Ru membujuk. Sora semakin ragu untuk menggunakan spell untuk mengembalikan jiwa Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur saja. Besok pagi baru kita bicarakan lagi," jawab Sora meninggalkan Ru di ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

Pagi hari di apartemen Hiruma. Mamori yang berada didalam tubuh Hiruma sudah bangun dan membereskan apartemen itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30 dan Mamori sudah membereskan seluruh apartemen dan ia sekarang sedang membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya sendiri dan Hiruma.

"Kuso Mane, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hiruma yang berada dalam tubuh Mamori sambil menyender di tembok dapur dengan gaya yang sangat cool tapi terlihat aneh karena ia berada dalam tubuh Mamori.

"Oh, Hiruma-kun, aku sedang membuat pancake untuk sarapan kita," jawab Mamori sambil mengaduk adonan pancake yang ia buat.

Hiruma tetap berada dalam posisi itu sambil mengamati Mamori yang berada didalam tubuhnya yang menurutnya bisa mengurus pekerjaan rumah itu. Kemudian Hiruma berjalan ke arah meja makan tanpa menyadari ada bekas tumpahan air minum Mamori. Mamori yang melihat Hiruma hampir menginjak air tumpahan tadi langsung menuju Hiruma yang ada dalam tubuhnya dan berusaha mengingatkan. Namun, Hiruma sudah menginjak air tersebut dan terpeleset. Mamori sudah bersiap, dan akhirnya ia menahan Hiruma yang terjatuh itu dengan tangan Mamori yang sebenarnya adalah tangan Hiruma menahan bahu Hiruma yang merupakan dirinya itu hingga Hiruma yang berada dalam tubuh Mamori tidak jatuh dan jarak antar muka mereka hanyalah beberapa sentimeter. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu dalam beberapa menit, saling memandangi wajah satu sama lain. Kemudian Hiruma yang berada dalam tubuh Mamori berdiri.

"Tch, kau itu kerja yang benar Kuso Mane," kata Hiruma agak ngomel ke Mamori.

"Maaf Hiruma-kun, aku lupa mengelap air itu," jawab Mamori menunjukan muka penyesalannya.

"Tch, sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf dengan muka ku, membuatku jijik," kata Hiruma lalu masuk ke kamar untuk mandi. Mamori yang berada dalam tubuh Hiruma hanya menatap Hiruma, lalu melanjutkan masaknya.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Magic floor, set," ucap seseorang didalam sebuah kamar, dan muncullah magic floor dengan bentuk bulan dan matahari. Kemudian orang itu menuju tengah magic floor lalu duduk dan mengeluarkan rambut berwarna kuning blonde dan auburn dari sakunya, dan menaruhnya didepanya.

"Diactivated Concentrated Soul Change [1]. Step one, the hair [2]," kemudian orang itu menaruh kedua helai rambut tersebut di magic floor. "Step two, the photograph [3]," setelah menaruh rambut tersebut di magic floor, ia meniban rambut tersebut dengan foto kedua orang yang ia ingin kembalikan jiwanya, rambut auburn ditiban foto anak perempuan dengan rambut yang sama, rambut kuning blonde dengan foto anak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut yang sama. "The last step, Kembalikan jiwa yang tertukar akibat Concentrated Soul Change, kembalikan jiwa mereka sementara ke tubuh yang sebenarnya, aku tukarkan waktu agar mereka dalam tubuh yang sebenarnya dengan tenaga yang kumiliki selama 3 hari ini. The last step, Finish. Diactivated soul change spell, Activated," setelah mengatakan spell tersebut, orang itu menggoreskan pisau di jari tengah tangan kirinya, dan meneteskan darahnya diatas foto tersebut. Setelah foto itu terkena darah orang tersebut, muncullah sebuah asap putih yang cukup lama sekitar 3 menit, setelah asap itu menghilang, kesadaran orang itu juga hilang.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori yang berada dalam tubuh Hiruma sambil mengangkat piring bekas sarapan mereka ke dapur.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hiruma dingin seperti biasa. Kemudian Hiruma yang memakai tubuh Mamori itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, bersiap untuk mandi. Mamori hanya memaklumi jawaban Hiruma itu, dan melanjutkan mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka. Ketika ia ingin menaruh piring yang terakhir ke tempatnya, mendadak penglihatannya mengabur, dan ia pingsan menyebabkan piring yang berada di genggamannya pecah. Tanpa ia sadari, Hiruma juga mendadak jatuh pingsan di dalam kamarnya.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Kapan kita akan muncul lagi didepan mereka Shun?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki didalam sebuah kastil tua yang terkesan suram, seram, dan gelap bosan.

"Sabarlah Kuro, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk muncul dihadapan mereka," jawab anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Shun itu sambil berdiri di dekat salah satu jendela kaca yang cukup besar dilantai dua kastil itu. Kuro yang mendengar jawaban dari Shun hanya mendengus bosan karena lagi-lagi mereka menganggur dan hanya berdiam diri di kastil tua itu. Kuro yang memandang sekitarnya dengan perasaan bosan, melihat ke salah satu sofa yang terdapat anak laki-laki seumuran mereka, berambut hitam pendek dengan model seperti Grey di anime Fairy Tail yang memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Shun, bagaimana kalau aku bermain-main dengan dia?" tanya Kuro sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki yang duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Shun melirik kearah yang ditunjuk Kuro, dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tidak mau mainan dan kunci dari rencana kita lecet sedikitpun. Lagipula, jika dia lecet sedikit saja, mantan teman kita saat di Akademi Dunia Sihir pasti tidak akan segan membunuh kita," jawab Shun biasa. Kuro yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus kesal, dan berpikir hal apa yang kira-kira bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Umm... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kepalaku tadi mendadak pusing? Sepertinya juga, tadi aku sempat pingsan," kata Mamori ke dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan ia melihat keanehan dari hal yang dilihatnya. Seingatnya, tadi ia sedang mencuci piring sebelum akhirnya pingsan, namun, sekarang ia berada didalam kamar yang sama dengan kamar yang ia lihat saat tubuhnya tertukar dengan Hiruma waktu itu. Saat ia membuka matanya dengan jelas, dan bercermin, bukan tubuh Hiruma lagi yang ia lihat melainkan tubuh seorang Anezaki Mamori yang menggunakan rok rempel putih selutut dan sebuah T-shirt hitam dengan gambar tengkorak, bukan _turtle neck _hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Menyadari perubahan itu, ia berlari menuju arah dapur dari apartement itu.

"Tch, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiruma kedirinya sendiri. Baru saja ia merubah posisinya yang tadinya tiduran dilantai dapur apartementnya sambil memegangi kepalanya, tiba-tiba Mamori yang agak berlari menuju dirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiruma-kun, kita kembali ke tubuh kita, kita kembali," ucap Mamori senang sambil terus memeluk tubuh Hiruma. Otak Hiruma yang biasanya berjalan dengan cepat, entah kenapa mendadak berjalan sangat lambat mengolah informasi yang dia terima saat ini, ia hanya diam saja saat Mamori terus memeluknya. Setelah beberapa saat yang cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi berpelukan sambil duduk Hiruma mulai menyadari yang terjadi.

"Tch, manajer sialan, cepat menyingkir dariku," kata Hiruma datar padahal sebenarnya ia kaget dan menutupinya dengan poker face andalannya. Mamori yang mendengar perkataan Hiruma tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka yang memerah.

"Eh, ma-maaf Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori yang mukanya semerah tomat karena sadar ia memeluk Hiruma cukup lama.

"Tch, cepat bereskan semua ini. Setelah itu kita ke rumah anak baru sialan itu," perintah Hiruma. Kemudian ia menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Mamori yang ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Hiruma di dapur masih termenung karena tadi ia sudah memeluk Hiruma cukup lama.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

"Ting nong, ting nong, ting nong," suara bel rumah dibunyikan tak sabar. Pemilik rumah itu kemudian keluar dan membukakan pintu.

"Lho? Hiruma, Anezaki, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya pemilik rumah itu. "Hei, aura kalian sudah kembali ke tubuh yang sebenarnya, ayo cepat silahkan masuk," kata Sora mengizinkan mereka berdua masuk.

Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk menuju ruang tamu rumah itu. Hiruma yang tidak sabar langsung mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ke Sora.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kami sudah kembali ke tubuh kami?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Karena aku tidak melakukan sihir apapun pagi ini," jawab Sora bingung.

"Sora-kun, dimana Ru-chan?" tanya Mamori menyadari ketidakhadiran Ru diantara mereka.

"Biasanya ia tidur sampai siang saat liburan seperti ini. Mungkin masih tidur, lebih baik kita ke kamarnya," kata Sora mengusulkan. Kemudian mereka bertiga menuju kamar Ru yang terletak dilantai 2 rumah itu. Sora mulai curiga karena pintu kamar Ru tidak tertutup rapat seperti biasanya. Saat Sora dan Mamori masuk, mereka melihat Ru yang tergeletak ditengah Magic Floor dengan sisa-sisa ritual spell yang tadi ia gunakan. Sora dan Mamori agak panik melihat keadaan Ru yang seperti itu. Kemudian mereka mengangkat tubuh Ru ke tempat tidur dan menidurkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ru-chan Sora-kun?" tanya Mamori khawatir dengan keadaan Ru yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Hiruma yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan mereka semua kemudian masuk ke kamar dan ia menemukan sebuah kertas notes kecil di kaki tempat tidur Ru. Kemudian ia membacanya agak keras isi dari notes itu.

'Sudah ku duga kak Hiruma yang akan menemukannya. Aku yakin, jika kalian semua membaca ini pasti kalian sudah melihatku tergeletak diatas Magic Floor, dan jiwa kak Hiruma dan Mamori nee-san sudah kembali. Aku menggunakan sihir untuk mengembalikan jiwa kalian untuk sementara. Aku menukarnya dengan tenagaku selama 3 hari, jadi aku akan terus tertidur selama 3 hari. Selain itu untuk melihat berapa lama kalian kembali ke jiwa kalian masing-masing jika aku menukarnya dengan 3 hari tenagaku ini. Jika kalian ingin bertanya, kalian bisa bertanya ke kak Sora. Jika ingin bertanya kepadaku kalian harus menunggu selama 3 hari dari sekarang.'

Sora langsung merebut notes itu dari tangan Hiruma dan meremasnya, menyesali dirinya yang kecolongan itu.

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued)

.

.

Woohooo, gila, bener-bener update kilat nih. Ini semua berkat ide yang mengalir dengan lancarnya beberapa minggu belakangan ini, (padahal sih berkat notebook temen yang udah ada selama 3 minggu dirumah. Hohoho). Baiklah, bales review dulu *ngobrak abrik tumpukan kertas review*

Yang pertama dari **Carnadeite** : Yosh, arigatou buat masukannya ya. Ngebantu banget. Maaf ya kalo ada typo *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Maaf ya bikin penasaran, emang sengaja *dibuang ke laut*, soalnya kalo ngga bikin penasaran ngga bakalan ada yang baca lanjutannya. Nih, aku udah nyoba masukin romance-nya sedikit, berasa ngga? Maaf ya kalo romancenya gaje, aku emang ngga bisa ngetik adegan romance. Ngebayangin sih gampang, waktu ngetiknya itu susah, berkali-kali aku ketik, hapus, ketik, dan voila, jadilah romance gaje seperti diatas XD. Gimana deskripsi di chappie ini? Lebih baik, tambah buruk atau gak ada kemajuan? Oke deh, review lagi ya...

Yang kedua dari **Animea Lover Ya-Ha** : makasih ya... tenang aku bakalan tetep semangat kok (^.^)9. Review lagi ya...

Yang ketiga dari **Undine-yaha **: iya nih, sebentar lagi UN makasih buat ucapannya. Bagus deh kalo latar belakangnya Ru sama Sora semakin jelas, aku pikir ngga bakalan jelas juga. Hm... bagus juga usulan namanya. Baik, udah aku putuskan bakalan aku pake. Hohohoho XD. Tenang aja, setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi cerita ini gak akan aku discontinued kok, bakalan aku update trus klo ada waktu. Ini update-annya, review lagi ya... ^^v

Yang keempat dari **Yuki Sasaki **: eh? Benarkah? Wah iya ya Hiruma jadi lebih sabar. Wakakakakak. Wah, senasib ya Kita, aku juga lagi persiapan SNMPTN Undangan nih. Yup, ini lanjutannya. Maap yah kalo chapter selanjutnya lama update-nya. Review lagi yaaaaa ^^v

Oke itu tadi balesan reviewnya, sekarang kita ngebahas chappie ini. Pertama, spell yang dipake Ru.

Diactivated Concentrated Soul Change [1] sihir untuk mengembalikan jiwa yang tertukar yang terdiri dari beberapa tahapan. Yang pertama menaruh rambut yang jiwanya tertukar (Step one, the hair [2]). Kedua kita taruh foto orang yang jiwanya tertukar (Step two, the photograph [3]) yang terakhir kita sebutin pertukaran kita agar jiwa mereka bisa tertukar untuk sementara (The last step, Kembalikan jiwa yang tertukar akibat Concentrated Soul Change, kembalikan jiwa mereka sementara ke tubuh yang sebenarnya, aku tukarkan waktu agar mereka dalam tubuh yang sebenarnya dengan tenaga yang kumiliki selama 3 hari ini. The last step, Finish. Diactivated soul change spell, Activated).

Ngga nyangka udah masuk chapter 6. Udah lumayan banyak juga ya cerita ini. Di chapter ini akhirnya Kuro dan Shun muncul lagi *peluk Kuro dan Shun, dikasih spell freeze, langsung ngebeku diem*. Sebenernya, alasan kenapa aku masukin mereka lagi karena aku bingung dan kasian sama mereka yang baru muncul sekali. Tapi sih paling kasihan sama Hi, sampe chapter 6 baru sedikit banget dia ngomong, padahal salah satu tokoh penting. Hahhaha. Sutra lah yaw, beberapa cahppie lagi dia bakalan ambil bagian kok. Hohoho. Oh iya, mau nanya gimana pendapat kalian terhadap deskripsi di cerita ini? Ada kemajuan nggak? Menurutku sih ngga ada *pundung*.

Hm... buat chappie depan aku mau agak nyantai dulu, mau ngasih kehidupan Ru, Sora, Mamori dan Hiruma yang normal. Soalnya aku rasa dari chappie 4-6 ini serius banget. Hehehe. Huft, yaudahlah, besok aku ada TO, jadi mau tobat dulu pengen belajar. Hehehe

Oke deh, segitu aja cuap-cuap author di chappie ini. See ya in the next chappie. Ditunggu reviewnya ya... ^^v

Sign,

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


	7. relax time

Huft, akhirnya, ini dia chapter 7 dari cerita Magic Body and Soul Change. Check this out.

.

.

Hiruma yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan mereka semua kemudian masuk ke kamar dan ia menemukan sebuah kertas notes kecil di kaki tempat tidur Ru. Kemudian ia membacanya agak keras isi dari notes itu.

'Sudah ku duga kak Hiruma yang akan menemukannya. Aku yakin, jika kalian semua membaca ini pasti kalian sudah melihatku tergeletak diatas Magic Floor, dan jiwa kak Hiruma dan Mamori nee-san sudah kembali. Aku menggunakan sihir untuk mengembalikan jiwa kalian untuk sementara. Aku menukarnya dengan tenagaku selama 3 hari, jadi aku akan terus tertidur selama 3 hari. Selain itu untuk melihat berapa lama kalian kembali ke jiwa kalian masing-masing jika aku menukarnya dengan 3 hari tenagaku ini. Jika kalian ingin bertanya, kalian bisa bertanya ke kak Sora. Jika ingin bertanya kepadaku kalian harus menunggu selama 3 hari dari sekarang.'

Sora langsung merebut notes itu dari tangan Hiruma dan meremasnya, menyesali dirinya yang kecolongan itu.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 7 : Relax Time**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"jadi, bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut penyebab jiwa kami yang telah kembali ke tubuh sebenarnya?" tanya Hiruma meminta penjelasan. Sora yang masih kesal karena kecolongan Ru melakukan sihir itu tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya hanya melirik sebentar kearah Hiruma. Sedangkan Mamori masih merawat luka di jari tengah tangan kiri Ru.

"Akan aku ceritakan, tapi nanti setelah aku membereskan ini semua."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bantu kau Sora-kun," kata Mamori menawarkan diri. Hiruma yang malas membantu lebih memilih ke ruang tamu dan memainkan laptopnya. Sora dan Mamori memulai pekerjaan mereka membereskan kamar Ru yang berantakan karena tadi dia gunakan untuk melakukan Diactivated Concentrated Soul Change Spell. Sora menghilangkan Magic Floor dengan sihirnya, sedangkan Mamori membereskan beberapa barang yang berjatuhan.

Saat semuanya sudah hampir selesai, Mamori menemukan sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti buku Diary dengan cover warna biru langit dan beberapa hiasan bintang-bintang. Sora yang merasa aneh karena Mamori menghentikan pekerjaannya melirik Mamori dan melihat ia sedang memegang buku diary milik Ru. Sora langsung mengambil buku itu dari tangan Mamori, lalu menaruhnya di meja belajar yang ada dikamar Ru. Kemudian mereka menuju ruang tamu.

Hiruma yang sedari tadi menunggu Mamori dan Sora sambil memainkan laptopnya mencari data-data, menghentikan pekerjaannya itu dan menutup laptopnya.

"Maaf membuat kau menunggu Hiruma," kata Sora sambil duduk di sofa depan Hiruma, sedangkan Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Langsung saja,"

"Baiklah, seperti yang ada di surat Ru tadi, ia menggunakan sebuah sihir untuk mengembalikan jiwa kalian untuk sementara waktu. Kalian harus menggunakan waktu saat kalian kembali ke tubuh kalian ini dengan sangat baik sebelum efek dari sihir yang Ru gunakan itu habis," kata Sora menjelaskan semuanya Mamori hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Sora.

"Memang anak baru sialan itu tidak bisa terus menggunakan sihir itu?"

"Kau itu ingin membunuh dia? Sihir itu mempunyai beberapa batasan dan juga syarat-syarat yang harus dipenuhi. Penggunannya harus mengambil rambut dari orang yang tertukar jiwanya langsung dari kepala orang itu tanpa sihir dan tanpa diketahui oleh orang tersebut. Selain itu ada pertukaran setara yang harus dilakukan, contohnya dia yang menukarkan tenaganya selama 3 hari penuh yang sama saja dengan ia yang kehilangan kesadaran selama 3 hari dan istirahat yang terlalu lama bagi seorang penyihir tanpa berlatih dapat mempengaruhi kemampuannya," kata Sora menjelaskan semua. Mamori hanya mengangguk saja sedangkan Hiruma hanya mengunyah permen karet miliknya.

"Apa kau tahu pasti kapan efek sihir itu akan habis?" tanya Mamori ke Sora.

"Entahlah, aku pikir mungkin bisa tiga sampai lima hari, di jam yang sama saat tubuh kalian tertukar."

"Tch, cepat kita pulang Manajer Jelek," ajak Hiruma sambil keluar dari Rumah Sora. Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Hiruma, kemudian ia izin pulang. Sora yang ditinggalkan pulang kembali ke kamar Ru dan mengecek keadaan 'adiknya' itu.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Konnichiwa Sora-san," sapa Sena ketika bertemu dengan Sora ketika menuju toilet saat istirahat siang.

"Oh, Sena, Konnichiwa," balas Sora.

"E-etto Sora-san, kenapa Ru-chan hari ini tidak masuk ya?"

Sora langsung berdiam dan terlihat agak merenung ketika Sena menanyakan kabar Ru. Sena menjadi tidak enak karena hal itu, dan merasa agak bersalah.

"Oh... dia hanya tidak enak badan Sena-kun, tidak usah merasa tidak enak seperti itu," kata Sora sambil tersenyum. Sena hanya tersenyum malu-malu karena Sora menebak pikirannya itu. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sambil berjalan, Sora menjadi kepikiran Ru yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di rumah.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Dikamar, Ru terlihat tidur dengan tenang tanpa sedikit pun gangguan. Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah pintu dimensi tepat disamping tempat tidur Ru. Dari gerbang dimensi itu keluar seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Sora, berambut hitam pekat pendek, warna kulit coklat dan gigi taring bawahnya agak keluar sehingga terlihat seperti vampire, namun dengan wajah yang sangat tampan. Anak laki-laki itu berjalan dengan perlahan takut mengganggu tidur Ru. Kemudian, dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ru dan mengelus pelan rambut hitam Ru.

"Ckck, seandainya kau itu berada di pihak kami, aku yakin kau tidak akan seperti ini," kata anak itu sambil menatap Ru dan mengelus pelan rambut Ru. "Sayang, kita harus berbeda jalan ya Ru," lanjut anak itu. "Apalagi, mengetahui ternyata kau itu orang yang paling membahayakan rencana kami. Hah, sudahlah, sampai jumpa lagi Ru saat kau sadar nanti. Mungkin saat kita bertarung nanti," kata anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu gerbang dimensi, dan mencium kening Ru sebelum masuk kedalam gerbang dimensi itu.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Shun sedang menikmati teh hijaunya sambil memandangi keadaan diluar kastil yang selalu gelap karena begitulah keadaan di Black Spell Dimension. Shun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan melihat Kuro yang menuju tempat ia duduk.

"Baru saja menemui mantan orang yang kau cintai heh?" tanya Shun tanpa melihat Kuro. Kuro hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan Shun.

"Begitulah," jawab Kuro sambil meminum teh milik Shun. Shun hanya memberikan deathglare andalannya ke Kuro karena berani meminum teh miliknya. Kuro hanya tertawa melihat deathglare Shun. "Jadi, kapan kita akan bergerak, kapten?" tanya Kuro memberikan penekanan pada kata kapten untuk menyindir Shun.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Shun sambil melihat sebuah kalender, tapi bukan kalender biasa karena itu adalah kalender untuk penghitungan hari kebangkitan Black Spell Organization yang dibuat dari 3000 tahun lalu setelah kejatuhan Black Era. "Kau jaga dia, aku ingin mengamati mereka," perintah Shun sebelum memasuki gerbang dimensi sambil menunjuk Hi. Kuro hanya mendengus kesal karena perintah Shun tersebut.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

3 hari setelah Ru menggunakan Diactivated Concentrated Soul Change, Sora masih tertidur dikamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun saat mendengar suara panci yang terjatuh di dapur. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Sora menuju dapur. Ia kaget saat melihat Ru yang sedang membereskan peralatan dapur yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Ru yang melihat Sora datang hanya tertawa canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sora dingin. Ia melihat-lihat keadaan dapur, sepertinya Ru tadi berniat untuk memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

"Eh, aku hanya ingin memasak sarapan dan juga bekal kak."

"Kau itu, kemarin menggunakan Spell Deactivated Soul Change tanpa bilang-bilang, setelah bangun kau langsung ingin beraktivitas seperti biasa?" kata Sora agak kesal. Ru hanya menunduk diam diomelin Sora. "Kau itu jangan membuat orang lain khawatir. Kita memang harus menyelesaikan misi kita dengan baik, tapi sekali-kali pikirkanlah dirimu" lanjut Sora yang masih agak kesal dengan sikap Ru.

"Maaf."

"Hah.. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat lagi. Biarkan aku yang memasak sarapan dan bekal untuk sekolah nanti," kata Sora mengusir Ru dari dapur. Ru yang tidak ingin diomelin lagi langsung menuju kamar dan bersiap-siap.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Wuah... lama tidak melihat kalian ya. Kangen deh," ucap Ru saat latihan sore.

"Ya~ Ru-chan sudah sehat lagi," ucap Suzuna senang sambil memeluk Ru. Ru hanya tertawa dipeluk oleh Suzuna. "Memang Ru-chan kemarin sakit apa sampai tidak ikut latihan sampai tiga hari? Bahkan So-kun tidak mengizinkan kami menjenguk," tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Eh, itu, hanya demam biasa. Aku kalau demam harus istirahat total Suzuna, mangkanya kak Sora tidak mengizinkan kalian menjenguk," jawab Ru berbohong. Suzuna hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Ru.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian mengobrol anak baru sialan? Cheer sialan?" tanya suara yang menakutkan dengan aura yang gelap dari belakang Ru dan Suzuna. Ru dan Suzuna membalikan badan bersamaan dan melihat Hiruma dengan tampang yang sangat seram sambil memegang ak47 miliknya.

"Lho, bukannya Hiruma-san daritadi sedang latihan ya? Kok bisa disini? Ngga latihan?" tanya Ru yang entah mengapa otaknya berjalan sangat lambat tidak mengetahui adanya bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan dirinya. Suzuna sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan Ru ke Hiruma tadi, dan langsung menarik Ru untuk menyelamatkan diri dari bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan mereka.

Setelah berlari menghindari tembakan Hiruma, Suzuna melepaskan genggaman tangannya ke Ru. Ru masih bingung kenapa mereka harus berlari. "Hosh.. hosh.. Ru-chan, kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Suzuna yang bingung dengan keadaan Ru hari ini karena biasanya otaknya berjalan sangat cepat tapi sekarang sangat lambat.

"Memang aku kenapa? Perasaan aku baik-baik saja hari ini. Lagipula, kenapa kita harus lari Suzuna-chan?" tanya Ru yang benar-benar LoLa (loading lama) hari ini. Muncul empat sudut siku-siku didahi Suzuna mendengar perkataan Ru.

"Kau itu yang kenapa. Apa kau tidak sadar kita tengah berada dalam bahaya yang mungkin saja menghilangkan nyawa kita," kata Suzuna agak kesal karena sikap Ru yang aneh hari ini. Ru hanya berdiam diri berpikir, baru dia mengerti maksud perkataan Suzuna.

"Oh, maaf Suzu-chan. Aku kalau habis demam memang sering seperti ini," kata Ru beralasan. Suzuna hanya menunjukan wajah kesalnya karena sikap Ru hari ini. Sebenarnya Ru seperti itu karena pengaruh dari penggunaan Spell Diactivated Concentrated Soul Change yanga mempengaruhi kecepatan seseorang dalam mencerna informasi.

"Huh, yasudahlah. Ayo Ru-chan kita bantu Mamo-nee, sebentar lagi mereka akan istirahat," ajak Suzuna. Kemudian mereka kembali ke lapangan dan membantu Mamori menyiapkan handuk, minuman dan manisan lemon untuk mereka semua. Karena semuanya sudah beres sebelum anggota DDB istirahat, Ru ingin membersihkan ruangan klub. Mamori yang masih sibuk mencatat hasil latihan semua anggota hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Suzuna memberikan semangat untuk semua sehingga tidak bisa membantu Ru.

"Fiuh, akhirnya ada kesempatan juga untukku menggunakan sihir. Aku ingin mengetes, apakah pengaruh spell itu masih ada," ucap Ru. Kemudian ia mempersiapkan dirinya. Meluruskan kedua tangannya ke depan, dan mulai mengucapkan spell, "Clean All Things." Setelah itu ruangan klub yang tadinya berantakan langsung bersih seketika dan Ru tersenyum melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

"Ru-chan butuh bantuan?" tanya Mamori yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan klub. Ru hanya menengok ke arah Mamaori dan tersenyum sedangkan Mamori kaget karena ruangan klub sudah bersih dan rapi dalam waktu yang singkat. "Kau menggunakan sihir ya?"

"Eh, i-iya, untuk mengetes apakah pengaruh spell itu masih ada atau tidak," jawab Ru sambil tersenyum canggung. Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Ru. Tidak lama anggota DDB yang kelihatan sangat lelah, kecuali Hiruma, Sora, dan Musashi yang masih kelihatan segar masuk ke ruangan klub, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ya~ Semuanya, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan dulu, ayo kita bermain, makan bersama-sama dan karokean. Sekaligus merayakan masuknya So-kun dan Ru-chan," ajak Suzuna bersemangat. Semuanya kelihatan menimbang ajakan Suzuna itu, dan mereka mengangguk setuju. Kecuali Hiruma yang masih diam saja.

"Hiruma-kun, bagaimana? Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Mamori ke Hiruma, yang lain hanya melihat dan menunggu respon dari Hiruma. Dilihat oleh banyak orang dengan tatapan yang mengatakan setuju-aku-ikut-kalian-boleh-merayakannya membuat Hiruma agak gusar dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan klub sambil memakan permen karetnya. Yang lain bingung melihat respon dari Hiruma yang seperti itu dan hanya bengong, kecuali Mamori, Sora dan Musashi.

"Kalian tidak jadi merayakannya heh teri-teri sialan? Cepat jalan sebelum aku berubah pikiran," kata Hiruma sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub. Yang lain kelihatan sangat senang dan langsung mengambil tas mereka.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

.

"Selamat atas bergabungnya So-kun dan Ru-chan," teriak Suzuna disebuah ruang karaoke yang cukup besar sambil mengangkat kaleng jusnya mengajak semuanya _tost_ merayakan bergabungnya Sora dan Ru. Semuanya langsung mengangkat minumannya dan _tost_ kecuali Hiruma yang kelihatan malas-malasan dan lebih memilih memainkan laptopnya. Semuanya kelihatan sangat gembira dan senang. Ru sedang berkaraoke menyanyikan lagu Goodbye Days, yang lain hanya menonton dan melakukan aktivitas yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Suzuna yang melihat semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing memikirkan sebuah games agar mereka bisa main bersama.

"Semuanya, bagaimana jika kita bermain _spin bottle_?" ajak Suzuna. Teriakan Suzuna itu sukses membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan bingung oleh orang-orang dan 2 ekor hewan disitu. Suzuna yang mendapatkan tatapan bingung agak kesal, kemudian ia menjelaskan aturan permainan itu. "Semua yang ada disini harus ikut bermain. Termasuk You-nii, dan Musa-shan. Jadi kita semua duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja, kemudian botol yang berada di tengah meja kita putar. Orang yang ditunujuk kepala botol harus menjawab dua pertanyaan yang diajukan. Bagaimana? Ayo cepat kita mulai," ajak Suzuna bersemangat. Semuanya, kecuali Hiruma tertarik dengan games yang diadakan Suzuna dan mulai duduk melingkari meja. Mamori yang melihat Hiruma yang tidak mau ikutan menarik Hiruma ke salah satu sisi lingkaran itu sehingga Mamori duduk bersebelahan dengan Hiruma.

Suzuna mulai memutar botol air mineral diatas meja, tidak lama botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk Ru. Ru kaget dan bingung karena botol itu berhenti ke arahnya. Suzuna tersenyum senang dan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan ke Ru.

"Ya~ Ru-chan, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anggota Devil Bats dan perasaanmu masuk Ke Deimon Devil Bats?"

"Eh, ya seperti itu. Senang dan juga bahagia bisa berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang baik dan penuh semangat. Aku suka dengan Sena yang pemalu, Juumonji yang tampan, Kuroki dan Togano yang sangat baik kepadaku, Monta yang penuh semangat dan selalu membuatku tertawa, Daikichi yang imut penuh semangat, Kurita-san yang baik hati, Yuki-san yang pintar yang mau membantuku saat kesulitan mengerjakan tugas, Ishimaru-san yang _invisible_ tapi sangat baik, Musashi-san yang baik dan bijaksana, Doburoku sensei yang baik dan selalu membimbingku, Butaberus dan Cerberus yang imut meskipun aku sangat takut dengan Cerberus, Suzuna yang selalu sukses membuatku semangat, Mamori nee-san yang sangat baik dan perhatian kepadaku, dan tentunya Hiruma-san yang amat sangat baik dengan caranya sendiri meskipun terkesan kejam. Entah, apakah nanti aku bisa selalu bersama kalian dan kalian tetap mengingatku. Kalian semua benar-benar keluarga untukku selain kak Sora. Dan kuharap kita semua bisa bersama-sama ke Christmas Ball," jawab Ru sambil memandang langit-langit ruang karaoke itu. Semuanya terlihat senang dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ru, kecuali Hiruma yang tetap memasang _Poker face _miliknya.

"Kita pasti akan selalu bersama Ru chan, dan aku pasti akan selalu mengingatmu," kata Suzuna sambil memeluk Ru. Ru membalas pelukan Suzuna dan berharap yang dikatakan Suzuna akan menjadi kenyataan meskipun ia yakin hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sora yang berada di samping Ru hanya tersenyum melihat 'adiknya' bisa dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya dan Hi. Hiruma yang malas melihat adegan Suzuna dan Ru langsung menginterupsi mereka dengan memutar botol yang ada diatas meja. Ternyata botol itu berhenti di Mamori dan sukses membuat antena Suzuna naik dan mengagetkan Ru.

"Ya~ Mamo-nee, menurut Mamo-nee You-nii itu orangnya bagaimana?" tanya Suzuna yang sukses membuat pandangan semua orang menuju Mamori. Mamori sempat malu juga dilihat secara intens oleh anggota DDB kecuali Hiruma yang berpura-pura asyik dengan laptop tercintanya.

"Hm... Hiruma-kun sebenarnya orang yang baik, namun cara penyampaiannya yang seperti itu terlihat kejam. Aku paling kesal saat ia memanggil nama orang lain dengan sebutan yang aneh dan saat ia dengan kejamnya menyuruh Sena lari terus-terusan," jawab Mamori yang sifat overprotektif ke Sena kambuh dan menggembungkan pipinya yang sukses membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya sweetdrop. Sedangkan Hiruma yang dikomentari hanya diam saja tidak peduli.

"Ahahaha, Mamo-nee kau itu selalu overprotektif ya ke Sena. Nah, pertanyaan kedua. Mamo-nee sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan You-nii? Apakah ada rasa suka, sayang, atau mungkin cinta?" tanya Suzuna yang sukses membuat semua pandangan menuju Mamori hingga muka Mamori terihat bingung dan Hiruma sedikit melirik Mamori.

"Hm... Hubunganku dan Hiruma itu sebenarnya..."

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued)

.

.

Awkwkwkkw, minna lagi-lagi aku potong ceritanya dibagian yang seru *dibuang ke laut*. Ahahaha, gomen emang sengaja *dilemparin sendal butut*. Hm... ini adalah chapter terakhir yang aku update sebelum UN. Berhubung sekarang aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya TO, ujian praktek yang dengan teganya banyak banget hapalan padahal aku lemah di hapalan, persiapan UN dan juga persiapan buat ke Universitas nanti, jadi kemungkinan aku ngga bakal sempet update lagi. Apalagi kompiku masih jahat dengan dirinya yang terkena virus hingga ngga bisa hidup dengan baik jadi ngga mungkin aku update. Sebenernya juga chapter 4-7 ini aku bikin di notebook temen yang aku inepin. Hahahhaha #nggamodal. Oke deh, kita bales review dulu:

**Yuki kineshi **: hahaha, makasih ya udah bilang keren. Hm... penampakannya Ru sama Sora nanti ya, udah ngga sempet nih T.T. nanti aku kasih di chapter depan deh. Ini update-annya review lagi yak :D ;D

**Undine-yaha **: hehehe, iya nih lagi update kilat terus. Iya, Ru tuh emang nekad banget, buktinya dia tadi diomel-omelin. Bener-bener merepotkan Sora tuh si Ru. Awkwkwk. Buat perang-perangannya nanti pas mendekati akhir, tapi nanti ada perang kecil-kecilan (?) kok. Ini update-annya, review lagi ya ;)

Yup itu buat balesan Reviewnya, buat chapter kali ini aku ngga mau banyak omong deh karena aku sadar kalo chapter ini aneh banget, udah sibuk banget sih *dilempar ke jurang*. Oke deh, segini dulu aja chapter 7 nya. Jangan lupa review ya, review anda bagaikan oksigen bagi saya #ea. See ya in Magic ~Body and Soul Change~ chapter 8.

Sign,

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


	8. HiruMamo Time ?

Minnaaaaaaaaaaaa *tereak pake TOA musholla depan rumah* ogenki desuka? I'm back with chapter 8. Yak, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ini dia chapter 8 dari rangkaian Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

.

.

"Ahahaha, Mamo-nee kau itu selalu overprotektif ya ke Sena. Nah, pertanyaan kedua. Mamo-nee sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dengan You-nii? Apakah ada rasa suka, sayang, atau mungkin cinta?" tanya Suzuna yang sukses membuat semua pandangan menuju Mamori hingga muka Mamori terihat bingung dan Hiruma sedikit melirik Mamori.

"Hm... Hubunganku dan Hiruma itu sebenarnya..."

.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 8 : HiruMamo Time (?)**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Supranatural, Friendship, Humor (yang ngga terlalu berasa), Romance (yang rada aneh)**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Jadi, sebenarnya hubungan Mamo-nee dengan You-nii apa?" tanya Suzuna yang semakin penasaran. Semua yang berada diruangan itu – kecuali Hiruma – menatap Mamori dengan aura penasaran yang menguar dan perasaan tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Mamori. Mamori yang dipandangi seperti orang yang akan diterkam harimau itu menjadi tidak nyaman dan mukanya memerah.

"Aku dan Hiruma itu sebenarnya.."

"Kami berpacaran." Jawab hiruma santai sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop tercintanya untuk melihat ekspresi dari anggota klub _amefuto_ nya yang saat ini menunjukan raut wajah bodoh dan shock karena mendengar pernyataan dari Hiruma barusan.

"_NANIIII_? Benar kalian berpacaran?" ucap hampir semua anggota DDB serentak kecuali Mamori, Musashi, Sora, Ru dan tentunya Butaberus dan Cerberus yang tidak bisa berbicara bahasa manusia.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeee. Apa benar Mamo-nee? Kok aku tidak tahu?" tanya Sena shock.

"Yaaaaa~ akhirnya Mamo-nee dan You-nii jadian. Selamat yaaaa," ucap Suzuna sambil menjabat tangan Mamori dan antena di rambutnya bergerak dengan liar.

"Huwaaaa patah hati MAX," kata Monta yang langsung pundung kepojokan tempat karaoke itu. Melihat semua ekspresi bodoh dan konyol dari anggota tim nya itu, tanpa mereka sadari, Hiruma merekam adegan tersebut.

"Hi.. Hiruma, kau benar-benar sudah jadian dengan Mamori?" tanya Kurita yang masih belum percaya. Hiruma hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi temannya itu sambil memakan permen karetnya.

"Wah... Kita mendapatkan pasangan baru nih di DDB. Ayo Suzuna, kamu juga cepat jadian dengan Sena, biar tambah banyak pasangan disini." Ucap Ru jail. Sena dan Suzuna yang mendengar perkataan Ru langsung blushing stadium akut, dan anak-anak DDB yang lainnya langsung mengganti objek keisengan mereka dari Mamori ke Sena dan Suzuna. Karena keisengannya itu, Ru mendapatkan hadiah siraman air dari Suzuna. Karena tidak terima, Ru langsung membalas perbuatan Suzuna itu. Namun bukannya mengenai Suzuna, air yang Ru siram malah mengenai Hiruma dan seketika mereka menghentikan siram-siraman air itu dan melihat ke arah Hiruma yang diam tanpa ekspresi. Takut mendapat omelan dari Hiruma, ternyata ia malah mendapatkan siraman air dari Hiruma, dan Hiruma juga menyiramkan air itu anggota yang lain sehingga terjadilah adegan siram-siraman air dari botol mineral yang membuat mereka senang dan meninggalkan kesialan bagi pemilik tempat karaoke tersebut karena harus menanggung semua kerugian yang ditimbulkan oleh anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan Ru?" tanya Sora saat mereka sampai di rumah setelah pulang dari tempat karaoke. Ru yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga mengenakan piama dengan gambar teddy bear dan membiarkan rambut _black olve_ sebahunya tergerai hanya diam saja mendapat pertanyaan dari Sora.

"Entahlah kak. Mungkin aku hanya mengamati mereka dulu selama mereka masih berada di tubuh yang seharusnya. Dan mungkin juga mencari lagi informasi untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka secara permanen." Jawab Ru sambil duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan menyalakan tv. "Kakak sendiri mau apa?" tanya Ru balik.

Sora hanya menggaruk rambut hitam miliknya yang mirip dengan rambut Yakumo di komik Psychic Detective Yakumo. "Entahlah, mungkin mencari informasi lagi mencari keberadaan Hi, dan juga melaporkan keadaan ke pimpinan." Jawab Sora sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Ru.

"Jangan Cuma ke pimpinan aja dong kak, pacar kakak juga dikabarin dong." Teriak Ru jahil sambil menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Sora. Sora hanya memasang _Poker face_ andalannya saat Ru mengatakan hal itu. Ru hanya menahan tawa melihat 'kakak sepupunya' yang memasang _Poker face_ saat ia mengungkit pacar 'kakaknya' itu.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Hiruma-kun, kau mau sarapan dulu atau mandi?" tanya Mamori dari dapur menyiapkan teh untuk dirinya. Hiruma yang baru saja bangun hanya mendecak kesal karena langsung diajukan pertanyaan yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Mamori yang sudah selesai membuat teh untuk dirinya itu menuju meja makan dengan agak kesal karena Hiruma tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan miliknya. "Jadi, kau ingin makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Kau itu kenapa mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu sih? Dasar manajer sialan." Kata Hiruma yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mamori.

Mendengar tanggapan Hiruma yang seperti itu Mamori menjadi kesal dan hampir berpikir untuk mengahabiskan jatah sarapan Hiruma yang tadi sudah dia buatkan. "Mou, aku ini serius. Kalau kau ingin mandi, aku baru akan menyiapkan kopimu nanti. Kalau kau ingin makan aku akan langsung membuatkan kopi untukmu." Jawab Mamori kesal. "Kalau kau menganggapku merepotkan jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk membuatkan kopi dan makanan untukmu. Kau buat saja sendiri." Kata Mamori yang terkesan mengambek.

Mendapat respon yang seperti itu, otak jahil Hiruma bekerja. Ia menuju kursi tempat Mamori duduk, merendahkan badannya, lalu memeluk leher Mamori. "Jangan marah ya pacarku, aku kan hanya bercanda." Ucap Hiruma sambil menaruh kepalanya dipundak Mamori lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dileher Mamori.

Mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat Mamori shock dan kaget. Mukanya sekarang sudah sangat merah melebihi tomat yang sudah masak, dan kepalanya tertunduk malu. Sadar apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiruma, Mamori berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hiruma dilehernya. Namun karena perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh, Mamori kalah. Melihat sikap Mamori yang semakin salah tingkah, Hiruma hanya tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Mamori.

"Kekeke, segitu saja kau langsung merah manajer sialan."

"Mou, karena kau itu tidak sopan Hiruma!" omel Mamori sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat.

"Kekeke, kau itu masih ingatkan jika kita hanya berpura-pura berpacaran. Tapi ekspresimu bagus juga, tidak akan ada orang yang curiga jika melihat ekspresimu itu." Tawa Hiruma. Mamori yang mendengar hal itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Benar mereka hanya berpura-pura berpacaran, namun siapa yang tau kalau sebenarnya Mamori sekarang benar-benar telah menyukai Hiruma. Mendengar pernyataan Hiruma tadi membuat hati kecil Mamori sakit. Ia langsung berdiri dari meja makan meninggalkan roti bakar, telur mata sapi dan teh nya itu menuju kamar. Tidak lama ia keluar dari kamar sambil membawa tote bag miliknya.

"Aku keluar dulu Hiruma, tolong kau bereskan piring kotor itu." Ujar Mamori sambil keluar dari apartemen milik Hiruma meninggalkan Hiruma yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Mamori.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Ru bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya hari ini. Tumben-tumbennya dihari libur seperti sekarang ini ia bangun pagi dan langsung berjalan-jalan di taman. Entah kenapa _feeling_nya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Disaat ia sedang asyik melihat orang yang berlalu lalang ditaman sambil memakan permen karet less sugar miliknya, matanya melihat seorang perempuan yang tidak asing. Ia langsung menuju perempuan itu yang sedang melihat ke langit.

"Mamo nee, sedang apa?" tanya Ru sambil duduk disebelah Mamori.

"Eh, tidak kok, hanya melihat-lihat langit. Ru sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Mamori balik sambil menutupi perasaan sebenarnya.

Ru hanya menautkan alisnya heran karena melihat Mamori yang berusah menutupi perasaannya itu. "Hanya mengikuti feelingku." Jawab Ru datar. "Mamo nee kepikiran Hiruma san ya?" tanya Ru tepat sasaran.

Mamori sempat kaget karena pertanyaan Ru yang tepat sasaran itu. Tidak mau perasaannya diketahui oleh orang lain, Mamori hanya berkata, "Tidak kok. Ru chan sok tau deh."

Mendengar jawaban Mamori, Ru hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa senpai tercintanya ini sebegitu kerasnya berusaha menutupi perasaannya. "Mamo nee ngga usah bohong deh. Keliatan tau dari muka sama mata Mamo nee kalau Mamo nee itu kepikiran Hiruma san. Bingung kenapa bisa suka sama orang yang seperti itu. Kenapa harus berpura-pura pacaran dengan Hiruma san. Terus juga kepikiran kenapa kalian hanya berpura-pura pacaran padahal Mamo nee benar-benar suka Hiruma san, dan juga sikap Hiruma san yang hanya menganggap Mamo nee sebagai pacar pura-pura yang membuat Mamo nee sakit sendiri." Kata Ru tepat sasaran.

Mendengar perkataan Ru yang tepat sasaran membuat Mamori tersenyum kecut dan memandangi Ru. "Hehe, sepertinya aku memang sulit berbohong. Ru chan tau darimana kalau aku dan Hiruma hanya berpura-pura berpacaran?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Entahlah, hanya feeling saja." Jawab Ru santai seperti mengetahui hal itu tadi hanyalah hal yang biasa. "Jangan ditahan sendiri Mamo nee, lebih baik Mamo nee jujur ke Hiruma san. Kalau Mamo nee hanya diam seperti ini hanya akan membuat Mamo nee sakit sendiri. Lagi pula Hiruma san itu orangnya lumayan lambat untuk masalah seperti ini." Komentar Ru sambil membuang permen karet yang tadi dikunyahnya ke tong sampah yang berada tepat disamping bangku yang mereka duduki.

"Ya, kalau saja bisa semudah itu untuk mengatakan semuanya." Jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Arghhhh..." teriak Ru frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya, dan tanpa disadari hal itu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk Mamori. Sadar sedang ditatap dengan pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa dia itu aneh, Ru menghentikan aktivitasnya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Yah, terserah Mamo nee deh mau gimana kelanjutannya. Pendapatku sih lebih baik Mamo nee bilang daripada sakit sendiri seperti ini. Meskipun Hiruma san terkesan tau apa yang ada dipikiran kita, bukan berarti dia itu bisa tau apa yang kita rasakan. Pikiran lebih mudah ditebak, tapi siapa yang tau apa yang sebenarnya kita rasakan." Kata Ru yang entah mengapa terkesan menceramahi Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum karena adik kelasnya ini mau memberikan pendapat tentang apa yang ia alami. "Nah Mamo nee, untuk melepaskan stress, kita main ke game centre yuk. Aku sudah mengajak Suzuna kesana." Ajak Ru sambil menarik Mamori bangun dari duduknya dan mengajaknya ke game centre.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Setelah bermain Game Dance Dance Revolution berkali-kali, akhirnya Mamori kembali ke apartemen Hiruma dengan rasa lelah yang hebat. Siapa sangka bahwa Ru itu sangat hobi bermain game itu bahkan sampai bermain berkali-kali Suzuna harus bergantian dengan Mamori untuk melawan Ru. Sebelum memasuki apartemen ia jadi teringat dengan Ru yang mengatakan, "Lebih baik sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang kita sukai bahkan kita cintai tidak menyukai kita daripada kita harus terus-terusan memendam perasaan kita dan menyakiti perasaan kita sendiri karena harus menahan hal tersebut didepan orang yang kita sayangi. Teruslah maju, lakukan pendekatan. Kalau ingin menyakiti diri sendiri biasakan diri kita dengan kehadiran orang itu untuk melupakannya." Ia tidak menyangka anak yang terkesan tidak pernah serius bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sambil terus tersenyum, Mamori memasuki apartemen Hiruma dan tidak menyadari orang yang sudah membuat hatinya tidak karuan itu berada diruang tamu yang ia lewati.

"Kau itu gila ya Manajer sialan? Dari masuk apartemen kau terus-terusan tersenyum. Kue sus itu sudah merusak syaraf-syaraf otakmu ya?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengalihkan pandangannnya dari laptop ke Mamori yang terlihat agak kesal mendengar perkataan Hiruma.

"Mou, kau itu jangan pernah mengataiku seperti itu! Suka-sukaku jika aku ingin tersenyum." Jawab Mamori agak kesal. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kau ingin apa untuk makan siang? Akan aku buatkan setelah selesai mandi." Tawar Mamori sebelum masuk kekamarnya.

"Tidak usah, cepat kau mandi manajer sialan, kita makan siang di luar." Jawab Hiruma yang sukses membuat Mamori kaget.

"Eh? Yang benar Hiruma?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya dengan penawaran Hiruma tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau? Yasudah kau makan sendiri saja disini."

"Eh, aku mau Hiruma. Tunggu sebentar, aku mandi dulu." Jawab Mamori sambil terburu-buru masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi karena gerah sehabis main DDR.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Mamori yang masih belum sadar dari shocknya karena Hiruma yang mengajaknya makan disebuah cafe yang lumayan _cozy_ ini. Mereka duduk disalah satu bangku yang dekat dengan jendela. Setelah duduk, salah satu pelayan menuju tempat duduk mereka, memberikan menu yang ada di cafe tersebut dan ketakutan karena melihat Hiruma.

"Ja..Jadi tu-tuan dan nona mau memesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu gugup.

Mamori yang sudah menemukan menu yang ingin dipesannya mengembalikan buku menu tersebut ke pelayan, "Aku pesan spagheti carbonara saja dan vanilla milkshake." Pelayan itu langsung mencatat pesanan Mamori. "Hiruma kun, kau pesan apa?"

"Steak, well done. Dan black coffee. Cepat kau antarkan pesanan kami jika masih ingin cafe ini aman." Ucap Hiruma yang sukses membuat sang pelayan ketakutan setengah mati. Mamori menginjak kaki Hiruma karena tindakan jahil Hiruma itu. Hiruma hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Mamori, sedangkan Mamori hanya diam saja seakan-akan ia tidak melakukan apapun ke Hiruma.

"Ba-baik, 1 spagheti carbonara, 1 steak wlldone, 1 vanilla milkshake, dan 1 balck coffee akan segera datang." Kata pelayan itu mengulang menu pesanan Mamori dan Hiruma, dan langsung berlari menyiapkan pesanan sang setan itu.

"Kau itu seharusnya jangan seperti itu Hiruma, kau bisa membuat dia terkena serangan jantung." Komentar Mamori terhadap sikap Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya diam saja tidak peduli dengan sikap Mamori dan menyalakan laptopnya. Mamori yang dicuekin hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menatap ke jalanan yang terlihat.

Tidak lama, pesanan mereka datang, dan mereka menghabiskan makanannya tersebut dalam diam karena tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berinisiatif mengajak berbicara.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari cafe tersebut setelah sebelumnya Hiruma membuat takut pelayan tersebut karena mengancamnya dengan Akuma Techo agar ia tidak membayar dan Mamori menghentikan Hiruma dengan membayar makanan yang tadi mereka makan dan langsung menyeret Hiruma keluar dari cafe tersebut.

"Mou, kau itu benar-benar kejam ya. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal seperti itu." Omel Mamori. Hiruma yang diomeli hanya diam saja tidak peduli. Mamori yang kesal dengan sikap Hiruma tersebut hanya diam saja sambil memandangi jalanan disekitar mereka. Tiba-tiba mata Mamori berbinar karena melihat stand kue sus kariya yang entah kenapa bisa berada disekitar situ. "Hiruma kun, tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku mau membeli kue sus dulu disana." Kata Mamori sambil berjalan menuju stand kue sus kariya.

"Tch, dasar monster sus. Padahal baru saja ia selesai makan, sekarang langsung membeli kue sus." Komentar Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju stand kue sus kariya tersebut.

Mamori sedang membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari uang untuk membayar kue sus yang dibelinya tersebut saat Hiruma tiba-tiba menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan menarik Mamori menajuh dari stand itu.

"Terima kasih Hiruma kun sudah mau membayarkan kue sus yang aku beli." Ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tch, aku tidak suka menunggu, jadi lebih baik aku cepat membayarkannya dan pergi." Jawab Hiruma. Saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju cafe tempat mereka makan tadi karena Hiruma memarkirkan motornya di cafe itu, tiba-tiba seorang pria berusia 24 tahun menghentikan mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Bisakah aku meminta tolng kepada kalian? Aku sedang mengumpulkan foto untuk majalahku. Bisakah kalian menjadi modelnya? Aku pikir kalian cocok untuk menjadi objek fotoku. Aku punya tiket masuk taman hiburan untuk kalian jika kalian mau membantuku." Bujuk laki-laki itu. Mamori yang hobi menolong itu langsung mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Hiruma terlihat malas. Namun karena bujukan dari Mamori akhirnya Hiruma mau menjadi model foto laki-laki itu.

"Yak, tersenyum, nona, bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan pacarmu? Kalau bisa kalian bergandengan tangan." Kata laki-laki itu mengarahkan gaya untuk Mamori dan Hiruma. Mamori blushing berat saat dibilang ia pacarnya Hiruma sedangkan Hiruma hanya memasang _Poker face_ andalannya. Akhirnya mereka difoto dengan posisi Hiruma yang menggenggam tangan Mamori dan mereka yang tersenyum ke kamera. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Ini tiket kalian." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menyerahkan tiket ke Mamori. "Oh ya nona, bisa aku minta alamat e-mailmu? Akan aku kirimkan hasil foto kalian."

Mamori langsung memberikan alamat e-mailnya ke laki-laki tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan alamat e-mail Mamori, laki-laki itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hiruma kun, bagaimana jika kita sekarang ke taman hiburan? Sayang jika tiket ini tidak kita pakai." Ajak Mamori. Hiruma hanya bermalas-malasan mendengar ajakan Mamori. Mendengar ajakannya tidak dihiraukan Mamori hanya diam saja.

"Cepat kau naik. Aku tidak mau kau menangis saat kita sampai di taman hiburan itu, taman itu sudah tutup." Ajak Hiruma sambil memakai helmnya. Mamori yang kaget dengan ajakan Hiruma sempat bengong namun langsung memakai helmnya dan naik ke motor yang dikendarai Hiruma.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Setelah puas berteriak di wahana roller coaster – sebenanya hanya Mamori yang berteriak sedangkan Hiruma hanya diam saja –, Mamori dan Hiruma akhirnya menaiki bianglala setelah sebelumnya Mamori memaksa Hiruma agar mau naik. Saat mereka naik, matahari sudah mulai terbenam, dan pemandangan yang indah itu menghipnotis Mamori.

"Wah... matahari terbenamnya indah sekali." Komentar Mamori sambil melihat ke arah Matahari yang terbenam.

"Tch, hanya matahari yang terbenam. Kau itu berlebihan manajer jelek." Ucap Hiruma sarkastis.

"Mou, kau itu memang tidak mengerti ya Hiruma, matahari yang terbenam itu in.."

"Bruuk"

Bianglala yang agak berguncang menyebabkan tubuh Mamori menjadi tidak seimbang dan maju ketempat Hiruma duduk, dan secara refleks Hiruma memegangi Mamori agar tidak jatuh. Posisi mereka yang amat sangat dekat itu membuat jantung kedua orang itu berdetak lebih cepat, dan Mamori buru-buru kembali ketempat duduknya.

Setelah turun dari bianglala tersebut mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang tanpa berbicara lagi.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Hiruma yang masih belum bisa tidur memikirkan hal yang tadi ia dan Mamori alami. Jika ia pikirkan, hal yang mereka lakukan itu bisa dibilang seperti pasangan yang err... berkencan. Namun otaknya melarang memikirkan hal itu. Namun jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat jika memikirkan hal tadi.

"Jantung sialan, jika kau berdetak dengan sangat cepat seperti ini, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati." Kata Hiruma mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Jika ia pikirkan lagi memang benar yang mereka lakukan seperti orang yang berkencan, dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat jika memikirkan hal yang berhubungan dengan Mamori.

"Tch, perasaan sialan apa ini? Benar-benar merepotkan." Ujar Hiruma sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan berusaha untuk tidur.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Senin sore setelah pulang latihan, Ru pulang sendirian karena sebelumnya ia ke sonson untuk membeli persedian permen karetnya yang habis. Sambil berjalan pulang menuju rumah, ia mengingat bahwa sihirnya sudah lepas dan Hiruma juga Mamori kembali tertukar jiwanya. Ia masih memikirkan kira-kira sihir apa yang paling tepat untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka secara permanen. Saat melewati sungai, ia melihat dua orang yang tidak asing lagi untuknya. Ia terkejut karena melihat Kuro dan Hi. Ia langsung berlari ke pinggir sungai itu.

"Kekkai! Invisible spell." Teriak Ru sambil berlari mendekati Kuro. Kuro agak terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Ru itu. Ia hanya menyingkirkan Hi yang berada disampingnya, bersiap untuk menyerang Ru.

"Frozen Sakura [1]!" teriak Ru sambil mengarahkan serangan dengan keduan tangannya itu ke arah Kuro.

Kuro yang mendapatkan serangan hanya menghindar. "Black Thunder [2]" ucap Kuro untuk menghancurkan kelopak-kelopak sakura milik Ru yang mungkin saja akan membekukannya. "Fire Circle [3]." Ucap Kuro sambil mengarahkan spellnya kesekeliling Ru sehingga membuat Ru terjebak dilingkaran api sehingga ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Kuro! Kembalikan Hi! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Teriak Ru frustasi karena spell yang dilakukannya tidak dapat menghentikan api yang berkobar mengelilinginya.

"Tenang saja, tujuanku kemari memang untuk mengembalikannya. Dan kau akan bebas dari sana jika aku sudah selesai." Jawab Kuro. Ru hanya mendengus kesal karena ia tidak dapat keluar dari penjara api buatan Kuro ini. "Black Mind Control, Released [4]." Ucap Kuro di telinga Hi. Kemudian tatapan Hi yang tadinya Kosong mulai berubah. "Dimension Gate, Open." Rapal Kuro. Langsung saja ia masuk ke gerbang dimensi itu dan tak lama ia menghilang begitu juga dengan gerbang dimensi dan penjara api yang mengelilingi Ru.

Ru langsung berlari ke arah Hi dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Akhirnya kau kembali, Hi." Ucap Ru sambil agak menangis.

**.**

**.**

TBC (To Be Continued)

.

.

Huaaaaaaa, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Capek juga ngetik chapter ini. Fyuh... gimana pendapat kalian akan chapter ini? Aneh? Jelek? Bagus? Atau mungkin biasa aja? Luapin aja apa yang ada dipikiran kalian di kotak review ya. Oh ya, ini dia kamus buat chapter ini.

Frozen Sakura [1] = sebuah sihir yang memunculkan ratusan, bahkan ribuan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang membeku. Jika kita terkena satu saja, kelopak itu akan membekukan bagian yang terkena. Meskipun ini sihir yang mudah, namun lumayan merepotkan musuh.

Black Thunder [2] = sihir yang memunculkan sebuah petir yang berwarna hitam. Spell ini adalah spell yang paling ampuh untuk menghancurkan frozen sakura karena jangkauannnya yang luas.

Fire Circle [3] = sebuah spell yang memunculkan sebuah lingkaran api yang dapat memenjarakan orang yang berada didalamnya untuk sementara waktu. Meskipun hanya untuk memenjarakan, tidak mudah untuk keluar dari fire circle. Karena agar kita dapat keluar diperlukan sebuah spell yang dapat menimbulkan bunyi seperti sebuah bom yang dapat didengar oleh orang biasa, meskipun sebelumnya kita sudah memasang kekkai.

Black Mind Control, Released [4] = seperti namanya, spell ini digunakan untuk melepaskan pengaruh dari sihir Black Mind Control yang mengontrol pikiran seseorang.

Yak, itu dia kamus buat chapter ini. Huwaaaahhh, bikin chapter ini bener-bener perjuangan karena kompi Ru cuman tahan 1jam nonstop, abis itu suka nge-hang sendiri. Jadi harus kepotong-potong pas ngerjain chapter ini. gak mau banyak omong deh buat chapter ini. Abis Ru ngerasa nggak dapet feel-nya pas ngerjain chapter ini karena Ru ngerjainnya bukan dikamar Ru sendiri.

Oh iya, mulai dari chapter ini, Ru bakalan ngasih beberapa side story. Ini dia, side story satu. **Sora, Peramal Cuaca (?)**

"Kak Sora, ngapain sih bawa baju tebal gitu ke sekolah?" tanya Ru yang heran karena sikap 'kakaknya' itu. Ia bingung melihat Sora memasukan beberapa mantel tebal kedalam tasnya.

"Sudah, kau diam saja, nantinya ini akan berguna untukmu. Hari ini akan ada badai." Jawab Sora. Ru heran dengan jawaban Sora karena cuaca hari ini amat sangat cerah, tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Kemudian mereka berangkat bersama menuju sekolah.

*skip time*

"Hah... siapa sangka akan terjadi badai ditengah cuaca yang cerah seperti." Ucap Jumonji. Sekarang semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats sedang terjebak di club house karena badai yang tiba-tiba datang. Semuanya sedang menunggu badai yang berhenti. Mereka mulai melakukan beberapa hal yang mungkin dapat menghilangkan kebosanan karena badai yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ru-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Suzuna yang kebingungan karena Ru berjongkok dipojokan club house dan terlihat seperti orang yang kedinginan. Karena perkataan Suzuna itu, semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats menoleh ke arah Ru dan melihat Ru yang mulai menggigil.

"Ru chan, kamu ngga kuat dingin ya?" tanya Mamori khawatir. Badai kali ini entah kenapa membuat udara menjadi sangat dingin, dan udara dingin adalah salah satu kelemahan Ru. Hidungnya mulai memerah karena dingin. "Ah, pemanas di ruangan ini sedang tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Aku buatkan teh hangat ya Ru chan." Kata Mamori, lalu ia beranjak untuk membuatkan teh hangat untuk Ru.

"Aku tak sangka seorang anak yang tidak bisa diam sepertimu tidak kuat dingin. Padahal hari ini tidak terlalu dingin." Komentar Togano. Ru hanya cemberut dikomentari seperti itu oleh Togano. Sedangkan yang lainnya mencoba memberikan semacam pertolongan pertama agar Ru tidak kedinginan.

"Kau pakai ini. Benarkan apa kataku tadi pagi." Kata Sora sambil memberikan mantel tebal yang tadi ia bawa.

"Brrr... i-ini tuh salah kakak, kenapa sih bilang badai? Be-beneran ba-badai kan kak. Ka-kakak kan tau aku ini tidak kuat dingin." Komentar Ru sambil memakai mantel yang diberikan Sora. Beberapa orang yang mendengar hal tadi tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Ru.

"Be-benar Sora san memprediksikan akan datang badai hari ini?" tanya Sena tidak percaya. Sora hanya menganggukan kepala mengiyakan.

"Hebat, MAX." Komentar Monta. "Kapan kira-kira badai ini berhenti?" tanya Monta iseng.

"30 menit lagi. Kalian sabar saja." Jawab Sora. Beberapa yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sora menyangsikan hal tersebut.

Setelah 30 menit, ternyata badai benar-benar berhenti, dan mereka tidak percaya bahwa perkataan Sora tadi benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Ya~ So-kun hebat sekali bisa tau kapan badai berhenti." Kata Suzuna girang. Sora hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Suzuna sedangkan Ru hanya diam sambil mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya.

"Besok bawa baju ganti ya, jadi meskipun hujan kalian masih ada baju yang tidak basah." Kata Sora mengingatkan yang lainnya.

*Keesokan Harinya*

"So-kun itu peramal cuaca ya?" tanya Suzuna ke Sora. Ru yang mendengra Suzuna bertanya seperti itu sampai menyemburkan minumannya.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu Suzuna-chan?" tanya Ru ke Suzuna.

"Habis prediksi cuacanya So-kun tepat melulu sih. Sekarang saja benar hujan seperti perkataan So-kun kemarin"

"Ahaha, hanya kebetulan." Jawab Sora canggung.

"Mana ada kebetulan sampau berkali-kali." Komentar Suzuna. "Ya~ minna, sekarang di Deimon tidak hanya ada iblis dan malaikat, tapi juga ada peramal cuaca." Teriak Suzuna di club house. Ru hanya menahan tawanya karena kakaknya itu sekarang dikenal sebagai peramal cuaca deimon.

– **Sora, Peramal Cuaca (?) – END **

Yak, gimana side storynya? Ancur? Wakakakak, lagi gila nih mangkanya bikin yang kayak begitu. Yang mau request side story boleh kok. Oh iya, hampir lupa. Ini dia balesan review

**Carnadeite : **gak apa-apa kok di chapter 6 kamu ngga review, yang penting sekarang kamu review ;). Maaf ya bikin kamu yang lagi cengar cengir ke ganggu. Emang sengaja XDD *dilempar ke aquarium piranha*. Iya bener namanya Kuro. Wah, kalo sampe Sora tau Ru sembarangan dicium sama Kuro, bisa-bisa Kuro ngga selamet. Iya! Aku semangat dengan UN-nya. Nih udah selesai hiatusnya. Review lagi ya ;)

**Undine-yaha :**yah.. itulah penyakit Ru, nyusahin orang mulu XD. Hah? Ngga kok, Sora bener-bener nganggep Ru adeknya. Lagian Sora udah punya pacar lho, ngga mungkin Sora selingkuh. Secara Sora itu tipe-tipe cowo setia XD. Hehehe, maaf ya dipotong dibagian yang bikin penasaran *kluk*. Yo (^,^)9 udah semangat dengan UN. Ini update-annya. Review lagi ya ;)

**Yuki Kineshi : **iya, Kuro suka sama Ru. Bahkan mereka dulu sempet pacaran ? tenang aja, Hi gak akan dikemana-manain kok sama si Ru. Iya, aku semangat sama UN-nya :) review lagi ya ;)

**Animea Lover Ya-ha : **maaf gak bisa update guntur, terhalang UN (_ _). Udah taukan jawabannya dari chapter ini ;) gimana? Berasa gak romancenya? Review lagi ya.

**Yuki Sasaki : **makasih udah mau review *peluk, cium*. Maaf ya, kayaknya emang udah bakat aku motong dibagian yang seru :P. Hah? Sdikit ya? Yang sekarang gimana? Masih sedikit? Ini udah update. Kamu juga yang semangat ya buat UN-nya yang besok selesai ;). Review lagi oke ;)

**LalaNur Aprilia : **hehehe, makasih ya udah mau nyempetin baca. Review lagi ya ;)

Nah, itu dia balesan reviewnya. Sebelumnya Ru mohon maaf karena disini Ru buat Mamo menderita *sujud sujud*. Oke deh, Ru akan usahain buat sering-sering update mumpung lagi senggang. Review ya. Review anda bagaikan oksigen bagi saya #ea. See ya at Magic ~Body and Soul Change~ chapter 9 yaw :3

Sign,

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


	9. Ru memory? part one

Nah minna, Ru kembali datang setelah ngebut, ngerjain fic ini. Baiklah, tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi ini dia chapter 9 dari rangkaian **Magic ~Body and soul Change~**

.

.

.

"Tenang saja, tujuanku kemari memang untuk mengembalikannya. Dan kau akan bebas dari sana jika aku sudah selesai." Jawab Kuro. Ru hanya mendengus kesal karena ia tidak dapat keluar dari penjara api buatan Kuro ini. "Black Mind Control, Released." Ucap Kuro di telinga Hi. Kemudian tatapan Hi yang tadinya Kosong mulai berubah. "Dimension Gate, Open." Rapal Kuro. Langsung saja ia masuk ke gerbang dimensi itu dan tak lama ia menghilang begitu juga dengan gerbang dimensi dan penjara api yang mengelilingi Ru.

Ru langsung berlari ke arah Hi dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Akhirnya kau kembali, Hi." Ucap Ru sambil agak menangis.

.

.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 8 : Ru Memory ? (Part One)**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Supranatural, Friendship, Humor (yang ngga terlalu berasa), Romance (yang rada aneh)**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

"Tumben pimpinan yang melakukan panggilan terlebih dahulu kepadaku. Ada hal penting apa?" tanya Sora sambil meminum kopinya. Saat ini dia sedang menyalakan notebook miliknya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk hubungan langsung dengan pimpinan dunia sihir secara tatap muka seperti skype. Ia duduk dengan santai diruang keluarga sambil meminum kopinya.

"Ya, memang hal yang penting. Apakah Ru juga ada?" tanya pimpinan ke Sora. Pimpinan dimensi sihir tempat Ru dan Sora berasal menanyakan hal itu dengan suara yang agak pelan.

"Hm? Tidak ada, dia belum pulang. Ada apa? Sepertinya anda tidak ingin Ru mengetahui pembicaraan kita kali ini." Kata Sora agak curiga. Sora menautkan alisnya kemudian meminum kopinya lagi.

"Yah... begitulah, karena ini berhubungan dengannya dan kita harus pelan-pelan menjelaskan kepadanya. Yah... takutnya ia tidak siap dengan kenyataan yang akan ia ketahui." Ucap pimpinan dimensi sihir itu dan sukses menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam diri Sora.

Sora sangat bingung dengan sikap pimpinannya ini. Biasanya ia orang yang sangat terbuka akan semua hal yang ada dan terjadi. Tumben-tumbennya ia merahasiakan hal seperti saat ini. "Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Sora tanpa basa-basi seperti sifat Ru yang selalu tembak kesasaran.

"Kau ingat luka ditangan Ru yang berbentuk bulan sabit yang ada di tangan kanannya?" tanya pimpinan dimensi sihir. Sora hanya mengangguk untuk merespon pertanyaan sang pimpinan. "Setelah aku mengadakan penilitian lagi, ternyata Putri Bulan dulu juga mempunyai luka yang sama di tangan kanannya. Jika perkiraanku benar, Ru adalah reinkarnasi Putri Bulan." Kata pimpinan menjelaskan.

Sora yang sedang asyik menyeruput kopinya menjadi sangat kaget dan tanpa sengaja menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya itu. "Apa? Anda tidak sedang bercanda kan pimpinan?" tanya Sora tidak percaya. "Bukankah itu luka karena saat ia kecil ia memanaskan cetakan kue berbentuk bulan sabit lalu menaruhnya ditangannya. Anda pasti salah orang." Komentar Sora menyangsikan.

Pimpinan dimensi sihir hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi komentar Sora itu. "Tidak, memang benar dia. Satu-satunya yang mempunyai luka berbentuk bulan sabit hanya dia. Lagipula tahun ini tepat 3000 tahun sejak kejadian Black Era, dan itu berarti tahun ini adalah tahun kebangkitan untuk semuanya, baik Black Era ataupun orang-orang yang terlibat dengan kejadian itu. Lagipula, ia adalah satu-satunya orang dari dimensi sihir yang paling dekat dengan manusia yang bertukar tubuhnya karena DeAngel Ea-Ring's. Kau pasti ingat bahwa Putri Bulan dekat dengan Manusia yang memiliki sifat seperti malaikat dan iblis. Seperti Anezaki Mamori dan Hiruma Youichi." Kata pimpinan menjelaskan. Mendengar penjelasan dari pimpinan Sora hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, jika Ru itu Putri Bulan, itu berarti Pangeran Matahari adalah..." ucap Sora terpotong karena Ru yang langsung mendadak masuk ke rumah sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Kak Sora, Kakaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk, Kak Soraaaaaaaaaaa." Teriak Ru dari pintu depan. Sora dan pimpinan yang sedang berbicara itu kaget mendengar teriakan dari Ru. Ru langsung membawa Hi ke ruang keluarga tempat Sora berada sekarang.

Sora sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada dibelakang Ru. Itu adalah Hi dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan dan beberapa rumput yang menempel dirambutnya. Pimpinan yang melihat kejadian tersebut karena hubungan belum diputuskan saat Ru masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa Hi ikut terkejut. Ru langsung menyuruh Hi duduk disalah satu sofa diruang keluarga itu.

"Kak, coba kau periksa Hi. Periksa apakah dia masih berada dibawah pengaruh Shun dan Kuro. Lalu periksa juga apakah dia terluka. Lalu.. ah, pimpinan, maaf aku terlihat panik seperti sekarang ini." Ucap Ru tanpa henti, lalu membungkukkan badannya memberi salam ke pimpinan yang masih berada dalam sambungan komunikasi. Pimpinan hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Ru.

"So, lebih baik percakapan kita dihentikan dulu. Nanti aku akan menghubungi kamu lagi." Ucap pimpinan sambil mematikan sambungan komunikasi. Sora hanya tersenuym sebentar sebelum hubungan komunikasi itu terputus. Kemudian Sora melihat ke sofa tempat Hi duduk.

"Apa kau terluka? Apa ada bagian yang sakit?" tanya Sora sambil memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuh Hi. Hi hanya tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ru terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hi.

"Kau itu terlalu khawatir Ru. Kau lihatkan keadaanku ini baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau periksa keadaanmu. Kau itu memang benar-benar sayang padaku ya mangkanya kau sangat khawatir seperti itu. Dan sepertinya kau itu terus menangis ya saat aku tidak ada, jika dilihat dari matamu yang seperti mata panda itu." Komentar Hi sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Ru. Sora hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan dua orang 'bodoh' itu sambil berusaha mendeteksi apakah masih ada sihir yang mengikat Hi.

Mendengar perkataan Hi tadi muncul tiga sudut siku-siku di dahi Ru. Kemudian ia menendang tulang kering kaki kanan Hi dengan sekuat tenaga. "Dasar manusia bodoh, tolol, idiot. Teruslah bermimpi aku akan terus-terusan menangis karena kau yang tidak kembali," Teriak Ru sambil terus-terusan menendang tulang kering kaki Hi. Hi hanya meringis sambil berusaha menghindari tendangan Ru yang penuh kekuatan itu. Sora juga berusaha menghentikan Ru menendang kaki Hi. "Mataku jadi seperti ini karena aku kurang tidur untuk mencari sihir yang tepat untuk mengembalikan jiwa Mamo nee dan Hiruma san tau! Dasar manusia kepedean mati lah kau." Ucap Ru kejam tanpa menghentikan tendangan mautnya ke kaki Hi, padahal ia memang suka menangis karena Hi yang tidak juga kembali. "Hah... sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu. Kak, kau urus manusia bodoh itu." Ucap Ru dingin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelum dia keluar dari ruang keluarga ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu dengan amat sangat pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, "Akhirnya kau kembali."

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Setelah 'perang' dengan Hi tadi sore dan telah mandi, Ru sekarang sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka bertiga. Ia sibuk sendiri di dapur karena Sora dan Hi yang baru mandi setelah tadi Sora melakukan pemeriksaan ke Hi apakah Hi masih dipengaruhi sihir oleh Shun ataupun Kuro. Chicken teriyaki Ru hampir selesai saat Hi mengendap-endap masuk ke dapur untuk mengagetkan Ru yang sedang memasak.

"Ada anjing menggigit kakimu!" teriak Hi mengagetkan Ru sambil mencengkram betis kaki kanan Ru sambil menjongkokkan badannya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Braaak, praang"

"Aduuuuuhhh... sakit sekali Ru, kau itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya?" ucap Hi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terpentok kaki meja makan karena saat ia mengagetkan Ru tadi secara reflek Ru menendang tangan Hi yang menempel di kakinya dan tanpa sengaja juga menendang badan Hi dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Hi agak terpental kebelakang dan menyebabkan kepalanya terpentok kaki meja dan salah satu piring di meja itu terjatuh.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Hisuke baka!" teriak Ru ke arah Hi lalu tidak memperdulikan Hi yang masih meringis kesakitan dan ia mengambil piring untuk tempat chicken teriyaki buatannya.

"Kau kejam Ru, aku kan sedang kesakitan seperti ini, masa kau tidak mau menolongku." Kata Hi memelas sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya ke arah Ru. Dengan kejamnya Ru hanya diam saja seperti tidak melihat Hi dan tidak peduli dengan tingkah laku Hi dan menaruh chicken teriyaki buatannya ke meja makan.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih? Kenapa kalian sepertinya ramai sekali malam ini?" kata Sora sambil memasuki dapur dan menggelengkan kepala melihat Hi yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dan juga piring yang pecah. Keadaan dapur benar-benar kacau. "Kalian habis perang lagi?" tanya Sora sambil melihat secara bergantian ke arah Hi dan Ru.

"Oh.. itu hasil kerjaannya Hisuke baka. Sudahlah kak, ayo kita makan." Ajak Ru sambil duduk disalah satu kursi di meja setelah sebelumnya ia mengguankan sihir untuk membersihkan pecahan piring akibat kelakuan Hi yang rada adsurb itu. Sora hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Ru lalu ikut duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia dan bersiap untuk makan. Hi yang dicuekin juga ikut duduk di salah satu kursi dan mereka memulai makan malam mereka.

.

Magic ~Body and Soul Change~

.

Saat Ru sedang asyik menonton acara di televisi, terdengar seseorang memencet bel dengan tidak sabar. Ru terpaksa membukakan pintu karena Hi sedang mencuci piring dan Sora sedang mengerjakan PR. Jika di dengar dari suara bel yang terus-terusan dipencet dengan tidak sabar itu, Ru yakin itu Hiruma dan Mamori. Apalagi hanya mereka yang mengunjungi rumah Ru untuk membicarakan tentang jiwa mereka yang tertukar. Ru langsung berlari ke pintu depan dan membukanya, kemudian ia langsung memeluk Hiruma – yang sebenarnya jiwa di dalam tubuh itu adalah Mamori – dan pelukan itu langsung dibalas oleh Mamori yang berada di dalam tubuh Hiruma. Mamori langsung memeluk Ru karena saat jiwa Mamori kembali ke tubuhnya, mereka selalu berpelukan setiap bertemu.

Melihat hal itu Hiruma yang berada di dalam tubuh Mamori shock tapi ia tutupi dengan poker face andalannya. Begitu juga dengan Hi yang penasaran dengan siapa yang datang, dan sukses shock berat melihat Ru memeluk laki-laki yang ia tidak kenal.

"Ehm, manajer sialan, anak baru sialan. Sepertinya kalian ingin merasakan peluru baru ku." Kata Hiruma horor dengan deathglare andalannya yang suksess membuat Ru dan Mamori yang berada di dalam tubuh Hiruma melapaskan pelukan mereka lalu tertawa canggung.

"Ehehe. Maaf Hiruma-kun aku sudah terbiasa berpelukan dengan Ru setiap bertemu. Jadi seperti ini deh." Kata Mamori menjelaskan. Hiruma hanya mendengus tidak senang atas penjelasan Mamori tadi, sedangkan Ru hanya tertawa canggung.

Merasa dari tadi ada yang menperhatikkan mereka, Hiruma yang berada di dalam tubuh Mamori melihat ke dalam dan melihat Hi yang sedang memandangi mereka bertiga. "Tch, siapa kau melihati kami dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu?" tanya Hiruma ke Hi.

Hi kaget karena tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berkata sedemikian kasarnya ke dia. Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma, Ru sudah terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan Hi ke kedua orang tersebut, "Mamo nee, Hiruma san. Ini Hiwatari, anggota White Guardian."

"Kau ingin terus membiarkan kami di luar anak baru sialan?" kata Hiruma dingin. Ru yang sadar hanya tertawa kecil lalu menyuruh mereka masuk dan menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana mereka selalu membicarakan perkembangan dari jiwa Mamori dan Hiruma yang bertukar. Di saat mereka berempat sampai di ruang tamu, Sora juga masuk ke ruang tamu itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Mamori dan Hiruma.

Saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu, mereka semua hanya diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai Ru yang membawa minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan dari dapur menyuguhkan teh untuk semua dan kopi khusus untuk Hiruma.

"Nah, lebih baik aku mengenalkan lagi Hi ke kalian." Kata Ru untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak membeku karena Hiruma yang berada di dalam tubuh Mamori memandangi Hi dengan tatapan yang intens dan penuh selidik. "Ini Hiwatari anggota White Guardian seperti aku dan kak Sora." Kata Ru sambil memperkenalkan Hi dengan nama samarannya Hiwatari, yang dia ambil karena nama yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya Hiwatari dari DN Angel. Kemudian Hi tersenyum ke arah Hiruma dan Mamori. "Oh iya Hi, mereka ini orang yang jiwanya tertukar karena pengaruh DeAngel Ea-Ring's. Kamu pasti sudah tau kan penyebab aku dan kak Sora di datangkan ke sini dari kak Sora." Kata Ru ke Hi. Hi hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Ru.

"Uhm... Hi itu yang dibawa oleh musuh saat pertarungan mempertahankan DeAngel Ea-Ring's bukan?" tanya Mamori yang berada di dalam tubuh Hiruma ragu. Sora hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mamori itu.

"Nah, jadi ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Ru antusias karena tumben Hiruma dan Mamori datang saat jam sembilan malam seperti sekarang ini.

"Tch, manajer sialan itu yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku datang ke sini saat pulang dari sonson." Jawab Hiruma sambil meminum kopinya. Mendengar Hiruma dan Mamori pergi berdua Ru tersenyum jahil dan merasa senang karena ia sangat menyukai pasangan ini.

"Wah... kalian belanja bersama-sama? Romantis sekali." Kata Ru dengan mata berbinar-binar. Membuat semua orang memandanginya dengan perasaan heran. Ru yang sadar dipandangi dengan tatapan heran itu langsung menengok ke arah mereka. "Kenapa? Aneh? Aku kan memang suka pasangan Mamo nee dan Hiruma san. Mereka kan pasangan yang amat sangat cocok. Yah... meskipun aku tahu mereka hanya berpura-pura pacaran agar mereka tidak dicurigai karena akhir-akhir ini sering bersama, tapi aku ini penggemar berat pasangan Hiruma dan Mamori. Aku harap kalian benar-benar jadian." Kata Ru menjelaskan.

Karena perkataannya itu, Ru mendapatkan deathglare dari Hiruma yang berada di dalam tubuh Mamori, dan timpukan bantal sofa dari Sora.

"Tch, kau jangan berkata yang macam-macam anak baru sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil menatap Ru tajam. Ru yang ditatap tajam hanya tertawa ringan. Hi dan Sora hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Ru itu, sedangkan Mamori yang berada di tubuh Hiruma hanya tertunduk malu.

"Tapi benar kan alasan ku tadi kalau kalian berpura-pura pacaran agar tidak ada yang curiga karena kalian sering bersama, dan agar tidak ada yang menilai buruk Mamo nee karena sering berjalan dengan Hiruma san tanpa orang lain. Iya kan, iya kan." Kata Ru sambil menyenggol tubuh Mamori dimana jiwa Hiruma berada tanpa perasaan takut sedikitpun.

"Tch, jika iya apa hubungannya denganmu anak baru sialan?" tanya Hiruma balik.

Mendapat pertanyaan balik seperti itu dari Hiruma, semakin meyakinkan Ru bahwa alasannya tadi benar. Ia sekarang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri dengan mata berbinar-binar senang.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin aneh, Sora mencoba menengahi, "Jadi, apa penyebab kalian datang kesini?"

"I-itu, entah kenapa seperti ada yang menyuruhku datang kesini." Jawab Mamori yang berada di dalam tubuh Hiruma.

"Oh... aku tau, kalian di suruh berkenalan dengan Hi. Nah berhubung kalian sudah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Hi, Hiruma san, bisa aku minta tolong bantuanmu agar Hi bisa masuk juga ke Deimon?" pinta Ru.

Hiruma hanya diam memakan permen karet mint less sugar miliknya. Melihat hal itu, Mamori merasa perlu untuk menjawab permintaan Ru.

"Ah, tentu Ru chan. Aku pasti akan membantu memasukan Hi kun ke deimon."

"Hei, jangan melakukan hal sesukamu manajer sialan."

"Lho, saat ini kan aku yang Hiruma Youichi, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannku." Jawab mamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Ru, Sora dan Hi sweatdrop.

Sekarang Ru, Hi, dan Sora hanya melihat adu mulut antara Mamori dan Hiruma yang sepertinya akan lama selesai. Ru yang merasa bosan berusaha menengahi mereka.

"Ayolah Mamo nee, Hiruma san, kalian jangan adu mulut seperti ini. Lebih baik kalian suit untuk menentukan pendapat siapa yang akan di pakai." Kata Ru mengusulkan. Entah kenapa Mamori dan Hiruma menuruti perkataan Ru tersebut dan mereka suit untuk menentukan pendapat siapa yang akan dipakai. Sebelum suit, seperti ada petir-petir yang keluar dari mata mereka berdua. Dan ternyata, yang menang adalah Mamori yang berada dalam tubuh Hiruma. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Mamori yang berada didalam tubuh Hiruma dan Ru senang.

"Tch, sial. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Ucap hiruma dingin lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Cepat kita pulang manajer sialan." Ajak Hiruma sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah itu tanpa menoleh.

"Hi-hiruma kun, chotto matte." Kata Mamori sambil berusaha mengejar Hiruma. "Ah, sampai berjumpa besok, Ru chan, Sora kun, Hiwatari kun." Kata Mamori sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu mengejar Hiruma. Ru hanya melambaikan tangannya mengantarkan Hiruma dan Mamori yang pulang. Setelah Hiruma dan Mamori benar-benar pulang, Hi langsung meminum tehnya hingga habis.

"Dasar setan freak, manusia tanpa perasaan. Sok berkuasa sekali sih dia."

Ru dan Sora yang mendengar perkataan Hi itu hanya tertawa pelan sambil menuju kamar mereka.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Setelah Hiruma dan Mamori pulang, Ru langsung menuju kamarnya, namun ia tidak langsung tidur, malah duduk di balkon kamarnya dan melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Ia menjadi teringat semua hal sebelum ia menjadi seorang penyihir seperti ini.

Dulu, ia hanya lah gadis biasa yang dijauhi oleh teman-temannya di sekolah karena ia dianggap berbeda karena ia bisa merasakan arwah dan terkadang tanpa ia sadari ia menggunakan sihir-sihir sederhana.

Untungnya ada keluarganya yang sangat hangat kepadanya, namun semuanya langsung hilang tak berbekas karena sebuah kecelakaan yang saat itu ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada campur tangan orang-orang black society. Ia sempat merasa sangat shock karena ditinggal sendirian oleh keluarganya, dan harus hidup sendirian di dunia. Ia sempat merasa putus asa dan hampir bunuh diri karena diumurnya yang baru 13 tahun itu ia harus ditinggal sendirian dan lingkungan dan teman-temannya yang tidak mendukungnya. Saat ia hampir terjun di salah satu jembatan besar, tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pria yang berusia kira-kira 15 tahun diatasnya kesulitan karena angin kencang dihari itu menerbangkan kertas-kertas dokumen yang dibawanya dan salah satu kertas dokumen itu terbang ke arah Ru dan Ru mengembalikan kertas tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja saat ia mengembalikan kertas itu ke laki-laki tersebut dan menatap matanya ia merasakan sensasi aneh.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala Ru dan mengajak Ru berjalan-jalan. Dan entah mengapa Ru menyetujui ajakan laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu yang sekarang ia kenal sebagai pimpinan dimensi sihir.

Setelah berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol, mereka beristirahat di sebuah taman yang amat sangat sepi, dan Ru merasa dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mengatakan hal yang aneh yang berhubungan dengan sihir yang sukses membuat Ru bingung.

Mengetahui Ru yang bingung, laki-laki itu secara mendadak melemparkan sebuah bola amefuto ke arah Ru. Ru yang saat itu kaget memejamkan matanya dan tangannya mengarah kedepan, mencoba menahan bola amefuto itu. Karena tidak merasakan benturan dari bola, akhirnya Ru membuka matanya yang terpejam dengan posisi tangan masih di depan dada sseperti ingin menahan benturan dari bola, dan ia mendapati bola amefuto itu melayang di depan dadanya. Seperti yang sering terjadi saat ia terkejut akan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arah Ru, lalu menjelaskan bahwa yang Ru lakukan tadi adalah sebuah sihir yang memang ada pada dirinya dan anak-anak yang berumur 13 tahun seperti dirinya, karena itu alami bagi anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan sihir.

Meskipun telah dijelaskan seperti itu, Ru masih belum mempercayai perkataan laki-laki itu tentang dirinya yang mempunyai sihir. Akhirnya, laki-laki itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, dan menyebutkan sebuah spell sehingga muncul beberapa kunang-kunang dari potongan kertas yang tadi dirobeknya, dan membuat Ru terkejut sekaligus takjub. Setelah ditunjukan sihir seperti itu, dan beberapa sihir sederhana lainnya, akhirnya Ru mau percaya dengan perkataan laki-laki itu, apalagi kadang ia juga melakukan beberapa sihir sederhana seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki itu tadi.

Setelah Ru mempercayai dirinya, laki-laki itu menggunakan sihirnya, lalu memunculkan dua buah koper yang berisi pakaian Ru. Ru sempat kaget dengan munculnya koper itu dan juga penjelasan mengenai isi koper itu, dan bertambah shock saat laki-laki itu membawa Ru melewati gerbang dimensi

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

**Flashback kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu**

"Ah, maaf tuan, kenapa sekarang kita berada di tempat ini? Apakah kita berada di negara lain? Atau di dimensi lain?" tanya Ru penasaran karena setelah melewati gerbang dimensi tadi, ia tidak mengetahui sekarang ia sedang berada dimana karena tempatnya yang sangat asing untuknya ini. Tempat ini sangat mirip dengan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat tempat ini berbeda dari lingkungan tempat tinggalnya itu, yaitu pakaian mereka yang berbeda, karena ia melihat beberapa anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya memakai pakaian yang sama yang Ru pikir itu adalah sebuah seragam. Seragam itu terdiri dari Rok pendek rempel diatas lutut warna hitam, kemeja putih kemeja putih dengan kantong warna hitam dengan saku yang memiliki lambang akademi dimensi sihir dan memakai sweater berwarna hitam dengan lambang yang sama seperti di saku kemeja, jubah yang warna luarnya putih dan dalamnya putih, ikat pinggang hitam dengan lambang akademi sihir yang berwarna merah, kaos kaki putih panjang dan sepatu pantofel hitam.

"Kau jangan memanggilku tuan, panggil aku pimpinan saja ya, karena aku ini pimpinan disini." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Ru. Kemudian ia mengajak Ru keruang kepala sekolah dan menyuruh Ru duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. "Jadi, mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal disini, dan bersekolah disini." Ucap pimpinan yang membuat Ru shock dan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Lho, kenapa anda memutuskan seperti itu? Bahkan aku ini baru mengenal anda beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawab Ru tidak suka.

"Karena kau sebenarnya mempunyai hubungan dengan tempat ini. Bukan hanya kau, ayahmu juga mempunyai hubungan dengan tempat ini, bahkan pernah tinggal di tempat ini." Jawab pimpinan.

"Ayahku? Dari mana anda tau ayahku? Seingatku, ayah tidak pernah mempunyai teman seperti anda."

Mendengar sanggahan dari Ru, pimpinan hanya tersenyum. Ternyata memang benar jika anak ini tidak mudah perkatraan orang lain. Kemudian ia menjelaskan tentang semuanya dan kejadian yang sebenarnya bahkan penyebab kecelakaan yang sesungguhnya. Penyebab kecelakaan itu bukanlah kesalahan teknis, melainkan karena anggota Black Society kesal karena ayah Ru yang tidak mau ikut ke Black Society. Mendengar hal itu Ru sangat shock, bahkan menangis. Namun ia tidak lama menangis dan langsung berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi. Dan akhirnya ia setuju untuk tinggal dan belajar di akademi itu.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah setuju untuk tinggal dan belajar disini, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di asrama akademi. Mulai besok, kau akan ikut belajar seperti yang lainnya. Aku harap kau dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat, karena kau baru ikut dipertengahan semester seperti sekarang ini." Ucap pimpinan. Ru hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pimpinan tadi. Kemudian muncullah seseorang yang membawa koper Ru dan mengantarkan Ru ke kamar asramanya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya – dan ternyata dia sendirian di kamar itu – Ru langsung tidur dan mengharapkan esok akan berjalan dengan lancar.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

**Diwaktu yang sama saat Ru mengingat lagi semuanya, di dimensi yang berbeda.**

"Bagaimana hasil kerjamu, Kuro?" tanya Shun sambil meminum tehnya. Ia bertanya tanpa melirik Kuro yang baru masuk ruangan kastil tersebut. Kuro hanya berjalan menuju Shun sambil menyeringai lebar. "Hm... melihat seringaimu aku yakin kau telah sukses." Komentar Shun.

"Hahahahaha, ternyata aku memang ahli ya dalam menyembunyikan spell." Tawa Kuro keras sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruangan kastil itu. Ia masih terus tertawa meskipun Shun melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Yah.. semuanya berjalan dengan amat sangat lancar. Bahkan si sialan So itu tidak bisa mendeteksi spell pengendali pikiran yang aku sembunyikan di Hi bodoh itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, iya kan, 'kapten'." Kata Kuro sambil menyeringai licik dan memberikan penekanan saat ia mengatakan 'kapten' yang ia tujukan ke Shun karena sikap Shun yang bagaikan kapten dalam misi ini.

"Tapi... sepertinya kau tidak hanya senang karena itu." Kata Shun sambil menyindir Kuro. Kura yang disindir hanya tertawa keras. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan mantan pacarmu itu hn?" tanya Shun sambil melirik Kuro yang berada di sofa seberangnya.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Shun, Kuro tertawa semakin keras. Karena tumben-tumbennya teman baiknya dari akademi itu menanyakan hal seperti itu. "Yah... seperti biasa. Selalu polos, bersemangat, dan tetap manis." Jawab Kuro sambil menyeringai dan mengelap sudut bibirnya. Shun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat karibnya itu. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kuro.

"Seperti biasa, menunggu. Kau pikir kita mau apa hah? Menculik mantan pacarmu itu untuk kau jadikan mainan untuk menghilangkan kebosananmu?" kata Shun tajam.

Kuro yang saat itu sedang meminum tehnya sampai menyemburkan teh yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya itu karena perkataan Shun. "Hahaha, jika kau mengizinkan, aku akan membawanya saat ini juga." Kata Kuro menanggapi sambil tertawa.

"Dasar orang gila, pikiranmu hanya bermain-main sepertinnya. Lebih baik sekarang kau cepat tidur karena kau pasti tadi sudah menggunakan tenaga yang lumayan besar untuk menyembunyikan spell agar So, si tipe pendeteksi dan pengobatan itu tidak mengetahui kau menyembunyikan spell yang tidak akan aktif kecuali kau menginginkannya." Kata Shun sambil beranjak dari sofa meuju kamarnya.

"Hahaha, kau tenang saja, pengaruh dari black magic menguntungkanku, sehingga aku tidak akan mudah lelah setelah menggunakan spell." Kata Kuro sambil menaikan kakinya ke meja. Sedangkan Shun hanya tertawa sambil menuju ke kamarnya. Membayangkan kemenangan yang menurutnya sebentar lagi akan ada digenggaman mereka.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

**Kembali ke Flashback Ru 3 tahun yang lalu**

"Nah, Ru, dia ini So, kakak kelas yang satu tahun diatasmu dan akan membimbingmu disini." Kata pimpinan sambil mengenalkan seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai celana panjang bahan hitam yang pas dengan kaki, kemeja putih kemeja putih dengan kantong warna hitam dengan saku yang memiliki lambang akademi dimensi sihir dan memakai sweater berwarna hitam dengan lambang yang sama seperti di saku kemeja, jubah yang warna luarnya putih dan dalamnya putih, ikat pinggang hitam dengan lambang akademi sihir yang berwarna merah dan sepatu pantofel hitam yang merupakan seragam wajib siswa akademi dimensi sihir.

Kemudian Ru mendahulukan diri untuk bersalaman dengan laki-laki yang bernama So itu, dan So menyambut jabatan tangan Ru, kemudian mereka saling tersenyum.

"Nah, So, kau ajak Ru berjalan-jalan mengelilingi akademi, jangan lupa kenalkan dengan yang lainnya, mumpung belum masuk." Perintah pimpinan. So hanya mengangguk mendapatkan perintah dari pimpinan, lalu mengajak Ru untuk berkeliling.

Sebelum berkeliling, Ru membereskan seragamnya. Seragamnya sama dengan perempuan yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali datang ke dimensi sihir. Rok pendek rempel diatas lutut warna hitam, kemeja putih kemeja putih dengan kantong warna hitam dengan saku yang memiliki lambang akademi dimensi sihir dan memakai sweater berwarna hitam dengan lambang yang sama seperti di saku kemeja, jubah yang warna luarnya putih dan dalamnya putih, ikat pinggang hitam dengan lambang akademi sihir yang berwarna merah, kaos kaki putih panjang dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Setelah memastikan seragamnya rapi, ia mengikuti So untuk mengelilingi akademi setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan pimpinan.

Siapa yang sangka, bahwa mengelilingi akademi akan menjadi hal yang sangat menarik bagi Ru dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang akan merubah hidupnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

**.**

**.**

Yak, Ru bener-bener minta maaf banget banget banget ke kalian kalo kalian merasa ngga puas sama chapter ini. Jujur, Ru juga ngga puas. Niatnya mau Ru panjangin lagi sampe semua hubungan masa lalu Ru, Sora, Hi, Kuro, Shun kebongkar, tapi apa daya, Ru bener-bener ngga kuat ngelanjutin lagi. Selain karena udah 12 halaman , juga karena kepala Ru yang selalu aja sakit dan berat juga mata Ru yang berat setiap ngetik fic ini. Padahal fic yang laen ngga. Oke deh, kita langsung balas review aja ya *sambil megangin kepala sama mata*

Yang pertama dari **difitriata : **hah? Masih kurang panjang ya? Ini udah aku panjangin lagi. Maaf kalo kurang mmemuaskan. Review lagi ya ;)

Trus ada **LalaNur Aprilia : **ini aku lanjutin XD. Mohon maaf jika chap kali ini kurang memuaskan. Wah, yang itu rahasia ya. Mangkanya ikutin terus kelanjutan fic ini. Review lagi yaaaa ;)

Selanjutnya ada **Carnadeite : **gak apa-apa kok. Aku suka kamu ngeramein kotak review ku XD. Apa? Romensnya udah berasa? *shock* aaaa, akhirnya aku berhasil juga bikin romens HiruMamo. Aaa ka-kalo mereka langsung nikah, gimana sama sekolah mereka ? -_-")a kan mereka masih SMA. Eheheh, niat awalnya sih pengen full HiruMamo gitu, tapi entah kenapa aku ngetik kayak gitu dan shock sendiri pas baca ulang *anak ini sepertinya sering pakai alam bawah sadar buat ngetik fic ini*. Hah? Gak kebayang ya jurusnya Kuro? Hm.. kalo gtu di adegan pertarungan selanjutnya akan aku lebih perjelas. Wah, nambah deskripnya ya? Aku usahakan ya! Aku semangat (^.^)9. Ini update-annya, maaf klo ngga puas buat chapter ini. Review lagi ya ;)

Dan juga ada **Yuki Kineshi : **hahaha, maaf ya bikin Yuki nunggu. Iya, mereka pernah pacaran, di chapter depan waktu flashback Ru akan dijelaskan. Hi abis kena spell, mangkanya jadi begitu. Kenapa Hiruma pura-pura pacaran udah kejawab ya di chpater ini XD. Alhamdulillah UN nya lancar XD. Iya, tapi belom sadar juga! Dasar Hiruma lambat *dibazooka*. Ini update-annya. Maaf ya udah lama, ngga mutu lagi *pundung*. Semoga Yuki mau tetep review ya ;)

Oke, itu tadi balesan reviewnya. Ngga mau banyak bacot deh. Langsung habisin aja di tempat. Dan Ru juga minta maaf ngga bisa ngasih side story dulu di chapter ini. Tumpahkan emosi kalian abis baca fic ini di kotak review ya. See ya in chapter 9 secepatnya *geletak dikasur sambil nahan rasa sakit*.

Sign,

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


	10. Ru memory? part two

Minnaaaaaaaaaaaa, Ru kembali hadir membawa chapter 10. Ini dia, chapter 10 **Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 10 : Ru Memory ? (Part Two) **

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Supranatural, Friendship, Humor (yang ngga terlalu berasa), Romance (yang rada aneh)**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu**

"Ini adalah ruang untuk berlatih pertahanan sihir hitam. Yah, seperti yang kau ketahui, tidak semua sihir itu putih, jadi kita harus melatih diri kita agar bisa melawan jika suatu saat harus melawan kekuatan sihir hitam." Kata So sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang berada dikanan mereka.

Ruangan yang ditunjuk So sangat besar dengan dinding yang sangat tebal dan kokoh. Bagian dalam ruangan itu berwarna hitam dan dengan tembok bata yang berwarna hitam. So mengajak Ru kekelasnya karena sebentar lagi akan masuk.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Hah... ternyata mengelilingi akademi ini sendirian bukan hal yang buruk." Kata Ru ke dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia sedang berkeliling akademi sendirian karena So tidak bisa menemaninya karena saat jam istirahat ini ia harus mengerjakan tugas, dan baru bisa menemani saat istirahat kedua.

Ia memilih untuk mengelilingi akademi ini sendirian karena bosan di kelasnya. Saat melewati taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan So sedang berlatih spell, karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu ia langsung berjalan melewati taman itu. Namun sial bagi Ru saat ia ingin berjalan lagi, sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi didekat kakinya sehingga ia kaget dan terjatuh karena ledakan itu.

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut mirip Gray di anime Fairy Tail itu langsung menghampiri Ru dan segera membantu Ru berdiri dan meminta maaf. Ru langsung menggangguk memaafkan orang itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang latihan spell Sakura Explosion untuk test hari ini. Namaku Hi, kau baik-baik sajakan? Kau murid baru ya? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Ucap Hi tanpa henti.

Kemudian Ru berdiri dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hi tadi. "Iya, aku memang murid baru." Jawab Ru sambil tersenyum. "Ah, kalau aku boleh tau, spell Sakura Explosion seperti apa ya?" tanya Ru.

Kemudian, Hi menyerahkan buku spell ke Ru dan Ru langsung membaca penjelasan cara-cara penggunaan spell itu. Tiba-tiba ia langsung berkonsentrasi, mengarahkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan mengucapkan 'Sakura Explosion'. Seketika, muncullah kelopak bunga sakura yang sangat banyak, lalu meledak. Hi cukup terkejut dengan aksi anak perempuan itu. Bisa-bisanya ia sekali membaca petunjuk dari buku itu, langsung mempraktekkannya dan berhasil memunculkan jumlah kelopak sakura yang sangat banyak, hampir sama dengan jumlah kelopak sakura yang dimunculkan oleh Yoshino sensei yang mengajarinya materi ini.

"Wah... ternyata aku bisa, menyenangkan sekali." Kata anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Ah, iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ru, aku murid baru tingkat pertama. Salam kenal." Kata Ru sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Ah, aku mau melanjutkan berkeliling lagi. Terima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan buku tadi sehingga aku bisa mencoba spell yang sangat menarik seperti itu." Ucap Ru sambill beranjak pergi.

Hi masih terkejut mendengar perkataan anak perempuan itu jika ia masih tingkat pertama, tapi sudah berhasil melakukan Sakura Explosion tanpa cacat sedikit pun, dan dengan jumlah kelopak sakura yang amat sangat banyak. Padahal, spell itu adalah spell yang baru mereka pelajari jika mereka sudah di tingkat ketiga.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena kalian sudah berada di tengah semester, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di awal semester, kalian akan mempraktekan salah satu spell, spell apa saja yang benar-benar sudah kalian kuasai langsung didepanku." Ucap Tachibana sensei, guru spell dasar.

Tachibana sensei memperhatikan raut wajah muridnya sambil berjalan mengelilingi mereka. Saat ini mereka berada disebuah lapangan yang cukup luas yang berada di belakang akademi yang memang selalu digunakan untuk tempat mempertunjukan spell. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, ada murid-murid tingkat ketiga yang sepertinya akan menunjukan spell mereka yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari murid angkatan pertama, namun baik murid angkatan pertama maupun angkatan ketiga dapat melihat satu sama lain dengan lumayan jelas.

"Daikichi, kau terlebih dahulu. Tunjukan spell yang benar-benar kau kuasai." Perintah Tachibana sensei. Kemudian seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cepak dan tubuh yang proporsional maju ke tengah lapangan dimana murid-murid tingkat pertama yang sekelas dengan Ru itu berkumpul.

"Ice Rain." Teriak Daikichi. Kemudian turunlah hujan es dari langit. Setelah itu, ia memberikan tanda hormat ke Tachibana sensei lalu kembali duduk dipinggir lapangan.

Setelah Daikichi, semua teman-teman sekelas Ru sudah maju dan menampilkan spell yang telah mereka kuasai. Akhirnya giliran Ru untuk mencoba menampilkan spell yang ia kuasai.

"Ah, kau itu yang baru saja masukkan?" tanya Tachibana sensei ke Ru. Ru hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau kau belum bisa tidak apa-apa karena kau terlambat masuk ke akademi. Kau bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Kata Tachibana sensei. Namun bukannya kembali ke tempat duduknya dipinggir lapangan itu, Ru malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin mencoba sensei. Tadi saat istirahat aku sudah mencoba sebuah spell yang menyenangkan." Kata Ru sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Tachibana sensei mengizinkan Ru untuk menunjukan spell yang sudah ia kuasai tersebut.

"Ah, teman-teman, bisa kalian pindah kebelakangku?" tanya Ru ke teman-temannya yang duduk di depannya. Akhirnya, teman-teman Ru pindah kebelakangnya, dan Ru mulai bersiap dengan spellnya.

Ia menarik napas perlahan, mencoba konsentrasi, mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dada, dan berteriak dengan cukup keras hingga bisa terdengar oleh murid tingkat ketiga, "Sakura Explosion."

Setelah Ru meneriakan Sakura Explosion, muncullah kelopak bunga sakura yang sangat banyak, lalu meledak. Hal itu mengagetkan semua orang. Tidak hanya Tachibana sensei dan teman sekelas Ru, tapi juga murid tingkat ketiga yang berada di sisi lapangan yang lain dan Yoshino sensei yang mendampingi murid tingkat ketiga karena tidak hanya berhasil melakukan spell itu, kelopak sakura yang bermunculan sangat banyak. Tentu hal itu mengagetkan Tachibana sensei, Yoshino sensei dan juga murid tingkat ketiga. Mereka sangat kaget karena ada murid tingkat pertama yang berhasil menggunakan spell itu dengan sangat baik. Bahkan tidak semua murid tingkat tiga bisa menyelesaikan spell itu dengan sempurna.

"Ru, kapan kamu mempelajari spell itu?" tanya Tachibana sensei saat Ru sudah selesai menampilkan spell yang ia kuasai.

"Ah, baru saja saat istirahat tadi sensei." Jawab Ru sambil tersenyum ke arah Tachibana sensei.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tachibana sensei tidak percaya. Dia masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana seorang murid tingkat pertama yang baru saja masuk dan belum mendapatkan materi tentang penerapan spell sedikitpun bisa menunjukan spell yang baru akan dipelajari di tahun ketiga.

"Benar sensei." Jawab Ru serius.

Saat Tachibana sensei masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Yoshino sensei menghampirinya. Kemudian mereka berbicara sambil berbisik sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Ru. Ru menjadi tidak enak karena hal itu.

"Ah, Ru, perkenalkan, aku Yoshino sensei yang mengajari tentang sihir explosion bagi murid tingkat ketiga." Kata Yoshino, seorang sensei perempuan yang manis dengan rambut coklat sepundak yang ia ikat _pony tail_ sambil menjabat tangan Ru.

"Ah, aku Ru, Yoshino sensei." Jawab Ru sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Bisa kau ikut denganku? Aku ingin kau menunjukan Sakura Explosion mu tadi ke murid-muridku." Kata Yoshino sensei. Ru hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke sisi lapangan yang lain.

"Sebentar, itu berarti aku harus menunjukan spell ini ke murid tingkat ketiga? Aihhh... aku tidak sanggup kalau begitu." Kata Ru dalam hati. Namun karena ia sudah mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Yoshino sensei, akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah kalian semua. Karena aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk mencontohkan Sakura Explosion, jadi aku akan digantikan oleh Ru yang merupakan siswi tingkat pertama. Ru silahkan mendemonstrasikan Sakura Explosion." Kata Yoshino sensei.

Ru mengangguk sebentar lalu melakukan Sakura Explosion yang membuat murid tingkat ketiga itu berdecak kagum karena kemampuannya yang hebat padahal baru saja ia masuk ke akademi.

"Sudah sensei." Ucap Ru saat ia sudah mendemonstrasikan Sakura Explosion. Yoshino sensei hanya tersenyum ke arah Ru yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Ru.

"Ah, Ru, apakah kau sudah lama berlatih Sakura Explosion?" tanya Yoshino sensei dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga hanya Ru yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak sensei," jawab Ru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baru saja mempelajarinya saat istirahat tadi. Saat berkeliling akademi sendirian dan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak sengaja hampir mengenaiku dengan Sakura Explosion saat ia sedang berlatih karena katanya hari ini dia tes spell itu." Jawab Ru.

"Test hari ini? Berarti salah satu diantara mereka yang memperlihatkan Sakura Explosion." Kata Yoshino sensei dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah murid-muridnya.

"Lalu karena aku penasaran, aku meminjam buku yang menjelaskan Sakura Explosion dan langsung mempraktekannya, dan ternyata berhasil." Lanjut Ru.

Yoshino sensei yang mendengar hal itu tidak percaya, karena dengan mudahnya Ru menguasai Sakura Explosion. Jika ia sudah menguasai Sakura Explosion meskipun belum mendapatkan pelajaran tentang menggunakan spell, seharusnya Ru langsung naik ke tingkat selanjutnya, dan memasuki kelas khusus bagi murid yang memiliki bakat dan kemampuan diatas yang lainnya yang saat ini baru empat orang calon murid yang terseleksi masuk ke kelas khusus itu.

"Ah, itu dia sensei yang meminjami saya buku tentang Sakura Explosion." Kata Ru sambil menunjuk salah satu anak laki-laki yang berada di tepi lapangan.

Ternyata yang ditunjuk Ru adalah Hi yang merupakan salah satu calon murid yang akan masuk kelas khusus karena kemampuannya itu. Yoshino memanggil Hi dengan isyarat, lalu Hi datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hi, benar kau yang meminjamkan buku spell ke Ru?" tanya Yoshino sensei. Hi hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yoshino sensei. Ru kebingungan melihat sensei dan senpainya itu.

"Apakah kau mengajarkan caranya?" tanya Yoshino sensei ke Hi.

"Tidak sensei, aku hanya meminjamkannya buku spell, dan tiba-tiba saja ia mempraktekan spell tersebut dan berhasil." Jawab Hi menjelaskan. Yoshino sensei hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Hi.

"Baikklah, Ru, kau bisa kembali ke sana," kata Yoshino sensei mengizinkan Ru kembali ke sisi lapangan yang lain. Ru hanya tersenyum, mengangguk lalu kembali ke sisi lapangan dimana teman-teman sekelasnya berada. "Dan kalian, lanjutkan mempraktekkan Sakura Explosion. Ingat, ini akan mempengaruhi nilai kalian." Teriak Yoshino sensei yang langsung disambut dengan murid yang maju satu persatu ke tengah lapangan dan menunjukan Sakura Explosion.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Huwaaa, tadi benar-benar membuatku takut." Kata Ru sambil berjalan mengelilingi akademi sendirian lagi karena ia baru akan mengelilingi akademi bersama Sora lagi jika tugas Sora yang ia kerjakan di perpustakaan sudah selesai.

Saat berjalan menuju perpustakaan, Ru melewati sebuah majalah dinding dan membaca artikel-artikel yang dipasang di mading itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika mading di dimensi sihir tidak jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan mading di tempat ia biasa tinggal.

Ru agak kaget ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang menyuruhnya menyingkir sebentar dan menempelkan artikel baru mengenai american football. Anak laki-laki itu menurut Ru seumuran dengan So, dan Hi. Dengan rambut hitam kelam yang agak berantakan, kulit kecoklatan, dan gigi taring bawah yang agak terlihat ketika anak laki-laki itu tersenyum (anak laki-laki itu sempat tersenyum setelah ia menempelkan artikel baru) membuatnya terlihat misterius, namun tampan.

Ru sempat terpesona dengan penampilan senpainya itu. Karena merasa diperhatikan, anak laki-laki itu menengok ke arah Ru dan Ru agak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja senpainya itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau suka artikelnya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya, suka sekali, ternyata tidak jauh berbeda ya mading di dimensi sihir dengan mading di tempat aku biasa tinggal." Jawab Ru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang menyukai artikel yang dipasang di mading." Ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Ru. "Ah, ya, perkenalkan, namaku Kuro, siswa tingkat ketiga, penanggung jawab mading." Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ru menyambut uluran tangan itu lalu menjabatnya. "Ru, murid tingkat pertama. Salam kenal senpai." Kata Ru sambil tersenyum.

"Jika kau berminat, kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan artikel untuk mading." Kata Kuro menawarkan Ru. Ru hanya mengangguk menerima tawaran senpainya itu. "Ah, masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Sampai jumpa, jika kau berminat kau bisa mengunjungi ruangan di dekat perpustakaan setiap hari Senin dan Jumat." Kata Kuro sambil berlari pergi dan melambaikan tangannya ke Ru.

"Baiklah senpai." Jawab Ru sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kuro yang berlari menjauh. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke perpustakaan.

"Maaf ya tidak bisa menemanimu saat istirahat tadi untuk mengelilingi akademi." Kata So meminta maaf. Mereka sekarang berjalan mengelilingi bagian lain dari akademi, menuju kantin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok So senpai, aku tadi bisa berkeliling sendirian dan untungnya tidak tersesat, padahal biasanya aku suka tersesat jika harus mengingat arah. Ehehe." Kata Ru sambil berjalan disamping So. So hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan adik kelasnya itu.

"Nah, ini kantin. Kau pasti tahu kan fungsi kantin. Kalau begitu kita ke tempat selanjutnya." Ajak So. Ru hanya mengangguk mengikuti So yang keluar dari kantin.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Terima kasih senpai karena mau mengantarkanku berkeliling akademi ini." Kata Ru sambil membungkukkan badannya berterima kasih.

"Ya, sama-sama. Jika kau kesulitan dan butuh bantuan kau bisa menghubungiku." Kata So. Setelah itu So kembali ke kelasnya. Masih ada lima belas menit hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Ru memutuskan untuk mengelilingi akademi sebentar sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Saat sedang asyik melihat ke pemandangan di akademi sambil berjalan, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan So sehingga buku yang dibawanya terjatuh.

"Maaf senpai, maaf, aku terlalu asyik melihat pemandangan sehingga menabrak senpai." Kata Ru sambil membantu membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan. Setelah selesai membantu membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan itu, Ru masih meminta maaf ke senpai yang sudah ditabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," kata senpai itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Ru yang masih membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. "Hei, kau itu murid tingkat pertama yang tadi mempraktekan Sakura Explosion kepada murid-murid tingkat ketiga kan?" tanya anak laki-laki itu memastikan.

"Iya senpai." Jawab Ru sambil mengangguk.

"Wah.. kau hebat ya, padahal kami yang murid tingkat ketiga saja belum tentu bisa melakukan spell itu dengan sempurna. Perkenalkan, namaku Shun." Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menjabat tangan Ru.

"Ru, murid tingkat pertama." Jawab Ru sambil membalas jabatan tangan senpainya itu. Senpainya itu memiliki warna rambut hitam kelam yang tidak tertata dengan rapi hampir mirip dengan model rambut Kuro namun rambutnya lebih tebal, mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, tinggi badan kira-kira tujuh sentimeter diatas Ru, dan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

"Tetap semangat belajar ya. Aku permisi dulu." Kata Shun sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ya!" jawab Ru sambil melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak Ru masuk ke akademi. Malam itu, sesudah makan, Ru dipanggil oleh pimpinan ke ruangannya. Sesampainya disana, ternyata juga sudah ada beberapa orang yang sudah ia kenal. Disana ada So, Hi, Kuro, dan Shun, juga pimpinan yang sudah memanggil mereka.

"Maaf jika membuat kalian menunggu." Kata Ru ketika ia masuk. Pimpinan yang melihat Ru datang hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Ru berdiri disamping Kuro. Kelima murid akademi itu berdiri di depan meja pimpinan dan menunggu untuk mengetahui untuk apa mereka dipanggil.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu jam istirahat kalian. Aku memanggil kalian karena ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian." Kata pimpinan membuka pembicaraan itu dengan nada serius. Semuanya mendengarkan perkataan pimpinan dengan serius.

"Kalian pasti tahu mengenai kelas khusus. Kelas khusus itu sudah lama tidak dibuka karena tidak ada calon yang memenuhi kriteria. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian karena kalian terpilih menjadi murid kelas khusus." Ucap sang pimpinan sambil tersenyum ke arah kelima muridnya itu. Ekspresi kelima muridnya itu langsung berubah terkejut mendengar perkataan pimpinan.

"Maaf pimpinan, tapi kenapa aku bisa masuk kelas khusus?" tanya Ru tidak mempercayai bahwa dirinya bisa masuk kelas khusus sedangkan ia baru saja masuk akademi selama tiga bulan.

Pimpinan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ru itu, "Tentunya karena kalian berlima memenuhi kriteria tersebut." Jawab pimpinan.

Ru masih belum percaya jika ia masuk kelas khusus, begitu juga dengan empat orang anak laki-laki yang merupakan kakak kelas Ru itu.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya kalian tidak percaya akan aku jelaskan mengapa kalian masuk kelas khusus." Ucap pimpinan untuk menghilangkan ekspresi heran pada muridnya itu.

"Untuk kalian berempat," kata pimpinan sambil memandangi So, Kuro, Shun, dan Hi secara seksama. "Kalian terpilih karena selain kalian yang sudah masuk kelas percepatan sehingga sekarang kalian langsung berada di tingkat ketiga padahal seharusnya kalian masih berada ditingkat dua, ada hal lain yang menyebabkan kalian masuk kelas khusus." Kata pimpinan sambil memandang serius keempat orang tersebut.

"Untuk So, selain kau yang sangat ahli dalam spell pengobatan hingga kemampuanmu menyamai gurumu sendiri, kau juga paling ahli dalam mendeteksi spell, dan itu membuat kau memenuhi kriteria sebagai murid kelas khusus."

"Untuk Shun, semua guru memuji kemampuanmu dalam spell ilusi untuk menjadi kenyataan dan kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam spell penyamaran kedua hal itu membuatmu memenuhi kriteria." Kata pimpinan sambil berjalan ke sisi jendela besar yang terdapat di ruangannya dan melihat bulan purnama yang tertutup awan. Kelima muridnya hanya memandangi pimpinan akademi itu.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, pimpinan kembali melanjutkan penjalasannya, "Untuk Hi, kau paling ahli dalam spell yang menggunakan magic floor, dan kau yang paling ahli dalam spell yang berhubungan dengan ice ataupun spell untuk membekukan musuh."

"Untuk Kuro, hal itu karena kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada penyembunyian spell, dan juga kau yang paling ahli dalam pertahanan terhadap sihir hitam." Ucap pimpinan menjelaskan alasan Kuro masuk kelas khusus. Awan gelap yang menutupi bulan purnama mulai bergeser saat pimpinan belum menjelaskan alasan Ru yang masuk ke kelas khusus.

"Dan yang paling terakhir yang masuk kelas khusus adalah kau Ru. Kau adalah calon terkuat yang ada karena kemampuan sihirmu yang diatas rata-rata. Jangan protes dahulu." Seru pimpinan ketika Ru terlihat ingin memprotes perkataan pimpinan. Ru hanya diam karena ia tidak diizinkan memprotes.

"Alasan kenapa kau menjadi calon terkuat karena kau sudah menguasai spell untuk murid tingkat ketiga dan tingkat keempat. Kalau kau mau tahu beberapa contoh spell tingkat ketiga adalah Sakura Explosion. Selain itu kemampuan kau dalam spell bertukar tubuh sangat hebat, dan harus kau ketahui, itu adalah spell untuk murid tahun keempat. Entah bagaimana caranya kau sangat ahli dalam spell-spell tersebut, tapi guru-guru yang mengetahui kemampuanmu itu langsung mengusulkan agar kau memasuki kelas khusus." Kata pimpinan menjelaskan.

Kelima murid akademi itu hanya diam mendengar semua penjelasan dari pimpinan dan tidak mempercayai bahwa mereka telah memasuki kelas khusus yang sudah lama tidak dibuka.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi murid kelas khusus dan kalian langsung memasuki pelajaran untuk murid tingkat keempat mulai besok. Kembalilah kesini besok pagi sebelum kalian memasuki kelas." Kata pimpinan meresmikan kelima muridnya itu menjadi murid kelas khusus, bertepatan dengan itu, awan gelap yang menutupi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menghilang.

Tiba-tiba, Ru yang tadinya sedang berdiri menghadap pimpinan mendadak berlutut dan memegangi kerah bajunya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada adik kelasnya, membuat Shun, Kuro, Hi, dan So memandangi adaik kelasnya itu. Mereka sangat terkejut ketika melihat mata Ru yang tadinya berwarna hitam kelam berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tatapan seakan-akan ingin membunuh. Tanpa dikomando, ke empat murid laki-laki itu langsung membuat kekkai disekitar Ru.

Pimpinan agak terkejut saat melihat keempat muridnya itu sudah membuat kekkai di sekeliling Ru dan mereka. Ia tidak menyangka jika Ru akan mengalami efek bulan purnama secepat ini karena seharusnya ia baru akan mengalami pengaruh efek bulan purnama saat umurnya tepat tiga belas tahun enam bulan.

"Shun, cepat bantu aku membuat magic floor!" perintah Kuro dengan agak panik, dan bersiap membuat magic floor.

Padahal Kuro dan Shun sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini karena mereka masih memiliki darah black magic yang mengalir di tubuh mereka, namun mereka menjadi sangat panik karena yang mengalaminya adalah seorang adik kelas dan jika dilihat dari umurnya Shun dan Kuro yakin bahwa ini adalah efek bulan purnama pertama baginya, dan biasanya yang pertama adalah yang paling parah.

"Tch, aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku masih belum mahir dalam magic floor dan harus ada seseorang yang menahan kekkai ini agar tidak terlepas secara tiba-tiba." Jawab Shun kesal. Ia masih berdiri di pinggir kekkai agar kekkai yang dibuat oleh mereka berempat tidak terbuka karena serangan Ru.

Hi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan perdebatan Shun dan Kuro langsung menuju Kuro dari tempatnya berdiri di pinggir kekkai tersebut. "Aku bisa membantumu membuat magic floor!" seru Hi. Akhirnya Kuro dan Hi berdiri menurung Ru diantara mereka dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh agar mereka masih tetap aman meskipun Ru mendadak menyerang mereka.

"Magic Floor!" seru Kuro dan Hi bersamaan. Kemudian muncullah lantai yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan bentuk bintang dan bulan sabit ditengahnya dan Ru tertahan di tengah magic floor tersebut namun ia masih meronta-ronta berusaha keluar dari magic floor buatan dua orang murid tingkat ketiga itu.

"Shun, apa kau masih ingat apa spell untuk menahan pengaruh efek bulan purnama?" tanya Kuro dari pinggir magic floor tempat Ru tertahan.

Shun masih mengerahkan tenaganya bersama dengan So untuk menahan kekkai yang sudah retak tersebut agar tidak pecah dan akan merusak barang-barang di sekitarnya. "Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingat spellnya." Jawab Shun sambil menahan kekkai tersebut.

"Kuro, Hi kalian menyingkir dari magic floor, bantu Shun dan So untuk menahan kekkai." Perintah pimpinan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam kekkai, padahal tadi ia berada di luar kekkai.

Mendengar perintah itu, Kuro dan Hi langsung menyingkir menuju pinggir kekkai untuk menahannya. Sebenarnya kekkai tidak perlu ditahan, namun jika yang membuatnya masih belum terlalu mahir, maka diperlukan seseorang ataupun beberapa orang yang menahan kekkai tersebut, tergantung seberapa besar kekkai yang mereka buat.

Kuro dan Hi yang menyingkir dari magic floor sempat membuat Ru sedikit terlepas dari pengaruh magic floor dan hampir berhasil keluar dengan tatapan ingin membunuh siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya. Pimpinan langsung mengambil alih keadaan dengan menahan Ru menggunakan Shine Seal. Sebuah segel yang terbuat dari sinar yang berbentuk seperti tali, namun pimpinan sengaja hanya menahan kedua tangan dan kaki muridnya itu sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Dengan bantuan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menerangi malam yang gelap, dan matahari yang selalu ada menerangi di siang hari, bantulah aku menahan efek darah black magic yang mengalir ditubuhnya." Rapal pimpinan. Seketika, muncullah cahaya putih dari magic floor yang menyelubungi Ru, kemudian cahaya itu berangsur menghilang dan Ru tak sadarkan diri di tengah magic floor.

"Nanti istirahatkan Ru di sofa untuk sementara, kita tidak bisa membiarkan murid-murid tahu kejadian yang terjadi hari ini." Kata pimpinan menjelaskan ke muridnya tersebut. Kuro dan Hi memindahkan Ru ke sofa yang tadi ditunjuk oleh pimpinan dan keempat murid itu mengelap keringat yang berada di dahi mereka karena tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman baru untuk menghentikan efek bulan purnama yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh penyihir kelas atas.

"Ternyata benar pilihan kami untuk memasukan kalian ke kelas khusus. Kalian memang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata murid yang berada di kelas percepatan. Mulai besok kalian akan memulai kelas baru kalian," ucap pimpinan sambil tersenyum ke arah empat muridnya yang kelelahan tersebut. "Beristirahatlah sebentar disini, aku akan mengambilkan makanan dan mkinuman untuk kalian yang sudah bekerja keras untuk hari ini." Kata pimpinan sambil keluar dari ruangannya. Membiarkan kelima muridnya itu beristirahat.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Dua tahun sudah berlalu saat pertama kali mereka meredam efek bulan purnama pertama kali Ru. Saat ini hampir semua murid laki-laki itu bisa menahan efek bulan purnama Ru, tapi yang paling ahli adalah Kuro dan Hi.

Saat ini Ru berpacaran dengan Kuro karena sikap Kuro yang _easy going_ dan hal-hal baik lainnya yang ada pada Kuro. Meskipun mereka berpacaran, mereka berdua sudah professional untuk mengetahui kapan waktu yang tepat untuk berpacaran dan juga kapan waktu untuk serius, karena meskipun mereka belum lulus dari akademi, mereka sudah mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan antara dimensi sihir dengan dimensi manusia biasa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kuro dan Shun perlahan berubah. Hingga akhirnya mereka sadar saat Kuro dan Shun melakukan penyerangan untuk mengambil DeAngel Ea-ring's. Semua orang tentu shock dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh Kuro dan Shun terutama Ru, dialah yang palings shock mengetahui itu semua. Apalagi jika mengingat bagaimana Kuro yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dingin, tajam dan menusuk. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Ru menjadi sesak.

Akhirnya Kuro dan Shun pergi ke Black Spell Dimension, tempat dimana orang-orang pengguna sihir hitam tinggal.

Ru benar-benar terpuruk tidak menyangka jika dua orang yang amat ia sayang, yang sudah ia anggap keluarga, bahkan salah satunya adalah pacarnya sendiri akan melakukan hal itu. Ru masih terpuruk meskipun sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kepergian Shun dan Kuro ke Black Spell Dimension karena mereka berdua merencanakan kebangkitan black magic yang tersingkir sejak tiga ribu tahun yang lalu.

Melihat keadaan Ru yang parah itu membuat Hi tidak tega dan berusaha menghiburnya. Tidak hanya Hi, bahkan So ikut menghibur Ru. Akhirnya Ru mau kembali tersenyum, meskipun senyum yang ia tunjukan berbeda dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukan kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama saat ia bersama dengan Kuro. Hi agak frustasi melihat kelakuan adik kelasnya itu, jujur saja ia menyukai Ru, meskipun saat itu Ru berpacaran dengan Kuro, dan saat Kuro pergi ia berpikir untuk selalu menghibur Ru namun hasil yang ditunjukan tidak semaksimal yang ia harapkan.

Akhirnya, Ru tersadar untuk tidak terlalu bersedih, dan ia mulai membuka hatinya untuk Hi, orang yang selalu mendukungnya disaat ia benar-benar terpuruk karena kehilangan Kuro. Dan akhirnya, mereka menjadi sangat dekat seperti sekarang ini.

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Ru benar-benar tidak menyangka jika hidupnya akan berubah secara drastis hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun. Saat ia tersadar dari memori dan kenangan masa lalunya itu langit malam sudah sangat gelap dan jam di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukan jam dua malam. Melihat waktu yang ditunjukan, membuat Ru masuk ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru lalu menutup jendela kamarnya yang terhubung dengan beranda. Kemudian ia langsung mematikan lampu kamarnya untuk tidur.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Bangunlah, sudah saatnya kau bangun dan bersiap menyelesaikan semuanya yang dimulai tiga ribu tahun yang lalu." Ucap sebuah suara perempuan yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Ru masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya ini. Ia berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat asing. Berada di sebuah tempat gelap namun ada beberapa cahaya putih di depannya. Ru berjalan menuju cahaya putih itu sambil berspekulasi bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di mimpinya.

Saat ia hampir dekat dengan cahaya putih di depannya, tiba-tiba muncullah seorang wanita yang memakai sebuah dress putih panjang dengan rambut _black olive_ ikal sebahu, warna kulit coklat dan iris hitam yang kelam, entah mengapa Ru merasa bahwa wanita tersebut terlihat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Kau harus cepat bangun dan bersiap menyelesaikan yang belum aku selesaikan dengan baik tiga ribu tahun yang lalu." Ucap wanita itu. Mendengar suarany membuat Ru yakin bahwa suuara yang ia dengar pertama kali adalah suara wanita itu.

"Bangun? Apa maksudmu nona? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Ru dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau adalah aku, karena kau adalah reinkarnasi diriku. Dan aku adalah Putri Bulan, sehingga kau adalah reinkarnasi Putri Bulan." Jelas wanita itu sambil membelakangi Ru.

Ru sangat terkejut dengan perkataan wanita itu, bagaimana bisa dirinya yang sangat ceroboh adalah Putri Bulan yang berhasil menghentikan Black Era. Tanpa Ru sadari, tempat dia berpijak sudah menjadi ruangan putih yang terlihat tanpa batas itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku, tapi luka bulan sabit itu yang menunjukan bahwa kau itu adalah aku, karena luka bulan sabit itu kau dapatkan saat umurmu tujuh tahun. Sama denganku yang mendapatkan luka ini saat berumur tujuh tahun." Kata Putri Bulan sambil menunjukan luka di tangan kanannya yang sama persis dengan luka yang berada di tangan Ru.

Ru sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan ini. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia adalah Putri Bulan, bahkan luka yang mereka miliki sama. Saat ingin bertanya-tanya lagi, tiba-tiba Putri Bulan itu pergi dari hadapan Ru yang membuat Ru sangat terkejut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku hanya bisa sebentar bertemu denganmu untuk menyadarkan dirimu. Kau harus bersiap. Sebentar lagi perang akan kembali dimulai, tapi tenang saja karena temanmu yang bertukar tubuh akan kembali ke tubuh mereka semula. Jika kau ingin bertanya cukup berdiam diri sebentar karena kau adalah diriku." Kata suara itu yang Ru yakini sebagai suara Putri Bulan yang sayup-sayup menghilang.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Selama perjalanan menuju Deimon, Ru terlihat berpikir dengan keras mengingat mimpinya tadi. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai mimpinya itu. Tidak hanya Ru yang terlihat berpikir, Sora pun terlihat berpikir mengingat perkataan pimpinan kemarin sore.

Hi yang ikut ke Deimon karena ia harus mendaftar di sekolah itu agak bingung melihat kedua orang itu yang sedang berpikir dengan keras, namun ia tidak mau mengganggu kedua orang yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing itu. Hingga sampai di Deimon, So dan Ru masih terlihat berpikir padahal latihan pagi akan segera dimulai.

"Hoi anak baru sialan! Murid baru pindahan sialan! Cepat ganti baju kalian atau kalian akan merasakan peluru baruku ini!" teriak Hiruma – yang sebenarnya Mamori – menyadarkan Ru dan Sora yang daritadi sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hi, kau tunggu dulu sampai latihan pagi selesai ya, nanti kami akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kau tunggu saja di pinggir lapangan." Teriak Ru sambil berlari ke clubhouse untuk berganti baju, begitu juga dengan Sora. Hi hanya menuruti perintah Ru dan duduk di tepi lapangan amefuto melihat beberapa anggota DDB yang sudah mulai latihan.

"Jadi kau benar akan sekolah disini muka mengantuk sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori sinis.

Hi terkejut saat mendengar seorang perempuan yang berbicara dengannya dengan nada sinis seperti itu. Ia kaget karena ia dipanggil muka ngantuk sialan. Ia berspekulasi Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori memanggilnya seperti itu karena mukanya yang dari kemarin bertemu pertama kali dan sekarang selalu terlihat mengantuk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat kan, aku akan masuk sekolah ini, untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi." Jawab Hi dingin.

"Keh, semoga saja hal buruk tidak terjadi, kecuali kalian yang sepertinya sangat berpotensi membuat hal buruk terjadi," kata Hiruma dingin. "Awas saja jika kalian mengacaukan dan membahayakan tim kami." Kata Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori dingin, lalu berjalan ke lapangan untuk memulai latihan. Hi shock saat mendengar Hiruma mengatakan hal itu.

"Dasar setan freak, tukang perintah." Umpat Hi sambil melihat Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori.

**.**

**.**

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

**.**

**.**

Yeaaaaaaaaaaahhhh minnaaaaaa, akhirnya Ru kembali hadir dengan chapter 10 ini. Sumpah deh Ru bener-bener minta maaf karena kegagalan dan feel yang kurang di chap 9 kemaren. Gak tau kenapa Ru jadi kehilangan feel buat chap 9 kemaren. Mana abis itu kena wabah WB lagi. Bener-bener parah deh. Pokonya Ru minta maaf ya *bungkuk 90 derajat*.

Di chap 10 ini diceritain lagi masa lalu Ru dan kenyataan kalo Ru itu Putri Bulan. Nah udah pada bisa nebak siapa Pangeran Mataharinya? Pasti langsung pada tau deh. Yang tau Ru kasih cium di pipi deh #eh.

Buat yang nunggu chapter 11 nya, Ru harap semuanya bersabar ya. Karena Ru mulai disibukkan dengan tes-tes dan juga Ru pengen ikutan salah satu lomba dance barengan sama senpai Ru. Wkwkwk, jadi maaf ya kalo lama updatenya.

Sekarang waktunya bales review:

**LalaNur Aprilia: **hehe, maaf ya masih rahasia. Tapi sebentar lagi bakalan ke buka semuanya kok soalnya sebentar lagi semua konflik bakalan aku buka. Hehehe. Review lagi ya.

**Yuki Kineshi: **maap gk bisa update kilat *bungkuk bungkuk*. Maap ya chapter kemaren kurang garem, gula, lada, ketumbar, kecap *dibekep*. Ini aku usahakan lebih baik, gimana? Pasti masih kurang ya? *pundung*. Review lagi ya

**Deahiruto 15: **makasih buat pujiannya buat fic ini. Review lagi ya

**: **makasih udah suka sama chapter 8 ya. Nanti aku usahakan HiruMamo lagi, hehehe, ini updateannya, review lagi ya.

Waaahh.. gak nyangka deh ini jadi chapter terpanjang, tapi gk jelas juga *pundung*. Ru harap semua bisa suka chapter ini, karena habis ini satu persatu konflik akan dimulai, dan juga bakalan ada perang kecil-kecilan (?). nah, Ru harap masih ada yang sudi mau ngereview fic Ru ini yang mungkin akan habis di kira-kira 10 an chapter lagi (banyak juga ya). Ah ya, maaf kalo masih banyak typo. Ru ngedit ini jam 12 malem sambil ngerjain tugas dan ngomongin masalah costum dance ke senpai Ru. Jadi maaf ya kalo ada yang kelewat.

Oke deh, sekian author cuap-cuap ngga guna kali ini, maaf gk bisa ngasih side story, review lagi ya minna. See ya in chapter 11 ^^d

Sign,

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


	11. Three Thousand Years Ago

Ahoy minnaaaaaaa apa kabar? Ru kembali hadir dengan chapter 11. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi ini dia chapter 11 **Magic ~Body and Soul~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Keh, semoga saja hal buruk tidak terjadi, kecuali kalian yang sepertinya sangat berpotensi membuat hal buruk terjadi," kata Hiruma dingin. "Awas saja jika kalian mengacaukan dan membahayakan tim kami." Kata Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori dingin, lalu berjalan ke lapangan untuk memulai latihan. Hi shock saat mendengar Hiruma mengatakan hal itu.

"Dasar setan freak, tukang perintah." Umpat Hi sambil melihat Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori.

.

.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 11 : Three Thousand Years Ago**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Supranatural, Friendship, Fantasy, Humor (yang ngga terlalu berasa), Romance (yang rada aneh)**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Written by: Arumru-tyasoang**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

Ru benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Entah kenapa ia selalu kepikiran dengan mimpinya semalam. Hingga akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia kabur dari kelas izin sakit, padahal ia pergi ke ruang klub. Ruang klub saat ini sepi, ia memaklumi karena saat ini jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ia duduk di pojok ruangan, memakan permen karet mintnya dan menyalakan laptop dengan warna night blue miliknya. Daripada ia di kelas tidak bisa belajar dengan serius, lebih baik ia mencari tahu lagi informasi mengenani kejadian tiga ribu tahun yang lalu.

Ru sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan sejarah dunia sihir, namun karena sepertinya dia terlibat dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi, ia berpikir bahwa ia harus mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai semuanya dan hal-hal yang terjadi tiga ribu tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa Ru? Tumben kau menghubungiku disaat kau menjalani misi seperti ini." Kata sang pimpinan sambil menatap Ru heran melalui hubungan langsung dari laptop Ru itu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya ingin tahu lebih lanjut saja mengenai kejadian tiga ribu tahun yang lalu pimpinan." Jawab Ru _to the point_. Ru memang seseorang yang tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi, jadi pimpinan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Ru itu.

"Tumben kau ingin tahu tentang sejarah dunia sihir. Kau kan biasanya tidak tertarik dengan sejarah dunia sihir," ucap sang pimpinan tepat sasaran. "Kau buka saja link itu, maka kau akan mendapatkan hampir seluruh informasi mengenai yang terjadi tiga ribu tahun yang lalu." Kata sang pimpinan sambil mengirimkan sebuah link.

"Terima kasih pimpinan." Jawab Ru kemudian langsung mematikan hubungan komunikasi mereka itu. Setelah mematikan hubungan komunikasi, Ru langsung membuka link itu dan muncullah informasi lengkap yang bisa dikumpulkan dari kejadian tiga ribu tahun yang lalu. Entah mengapa saat membaca semua informasi itu Ru merasa sangat familiar dan tiba-tiba saja ia tertidur saat membaca sejarah dunia sihir itu.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Ru, bangun." Suara itu membuat Ru terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ia membuka matanya dan membiasakan matanya menerima cahaya, ia melihat bahwa tempatnya berada saat ini bukanlah di club house Deimon Devil Bats. Tempatnya berada saat ini bagaikan sebuah ruang tanpa ujung.

"Loh, kau kan." Kata Ru terkejut melihat seseorang yang membangunkannya. Yang ditunjuk oleh Ru hanya tersenyum dengan anggun.

"Kau mau melihat kejadian yang sesungguhnya tiga ribu tahun yang lalu? Kalau sekarang aku bisa membantu dan hanya bisa satu kali, setelah itu aku tidak akan bisa lagi membawa kau melihat semua yang terjadi tiga ribu tahun yang lalu." Ajak orang itu.

Ru terlihat menimbang ajakan dari orang tersebut, ajakan yang menarik, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa ragu.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah putri, aku mau lihat." Jawab Ru menerima ajakan tersebut.

"Ish, jangan panggil aku putri, kau itu kan bagian dari ku juga. Aku aneh tau jika dipanggil putri oleh diriku sendiri." Jawab sang Putri Bulan yang keluar image tidak anggunnya itu.

"Loh, aku ini kan Ru, bukan Putri Bulan! Yang Putri Bulan itu kan kau!" Ru langsung mendapatkan hadiah jitakan yang lumayan menyakitkan dari sang Putri karena ucapannya itu.

"Aiiih, kau itu polos, bodoh, atau tidak mau menerima kenyataan sih kalau sebenarnya kau itu Putri Bulan? Kau itu adalah aku, aku adalah kau. Jadi kita ini sama! Kau itu bisa dibilang reinkarnasi dari diriku yang hidup tiga ribu tahun lalu sebelum kau ada!" kata sang Putri dengan wajah geregetan karena sikap Ru yang lemotnya kambuh itu.

"Aku pilih yang ketiga deh." Jawab Ru asal hingga lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan jitakan.

"Sudahlah, bicara dengan kau bisa bikin aku emosi," kata Sang Putri geregetan. "Karena berkelahi dengan diri sendiri adalah hal yang membuang-buang waktu. Sekarang, pegang tanganku dan pejamkan matamu! Kita akan kembali melihat kejadian tiga ribu tahun yang lalu!" titah Sang Putri.

Ru hanya menuruti perintah sang Putri, memegang tangan kanan sang Putri lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Buka matamu!" perintah sang Putri. Ru langsung membuka matanya dan melihat dirinya berada di sebuah istana yang lumayan megah namun kelihatan asri. Ia melihat seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki yang tengah berbincang akrab. Jika ia lihat lagi, sepertinya perempuan itu adalah Putri Bulan, dan jika feelingnya benar, laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan perempuan itu adalah sang Pangeran Matahari.

"Yang disana itu, Pangeran Matahari bukan?" tanya Ru. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat jawaban dari orang yang mengajaknya itu tapi tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa, Ru menoleh ke tempat Putri Bulan berada dan ternyata sang Putri sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Hahaha, kau itu ada-ada saja Hi." Tawa sang Putri terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Ru karena jarak mereka yang jauh. Ru berinisiatif untuk mendekati mereka. "Mamo nee?" Ru terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Mamori berjalan ke arah Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki yang amat sangat mirip dengan Hiruma yang menggunakan sebuah tuxedo resmi dengan dandanan yang sangat rapi.

"Hai Mori, hai Ichi." Sapa sang Putri saat melihat kedua orang itu. Seseorang yang terlihat mirip dengan Mamori itu menghampiri Putri Bulan dan menjabat tangannya dengan antusias. "Selamat ya, sebentar lagi kau akan resmi menjadi Putri Bulan." Kata perempuan yang dipanggil Mori itu tersenyum senang.

"Ehehe, iya nih. Aku nggak nyangka bisa begini, hehe." Tawa Putri Bualn canggung.

"Iyalah, apalagi dia itu nggak ada anggunnya. Perempuan sadis!" dan langsung laki-laki yang dianggap Ru sebagai Pangeran Matahari itu mendapat hadiah injakan dari heels yang dipakai Putri Bulan.

"Dasar nggak sopan! Dasar ..." omel sang Putri sambil menginjak kaki laki-laki itu, sambil menyebutkan nama lengkap laki-laki itu, sayangnya saat Putri Bulan menyebutkan nama orang itu, tiba-tiba suaranya berubah samar.

"Itu, Chiharu kan?" tanya Mamori memastikan. Kemudian mereka menengok ke arah yang dilihat oleh Mori yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Mamori itu. Ru juga ikut menengok ke arah yang dilihat oleh ke empat orang itu dan ia melihat seseorang yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Suzuna dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan dengannya yang mirip dengan Sena.

"Sena? Suzuna?" Ru semakin bingung melihat kehadiran semua orang yang dikenalnya di dunia tempat ia tinggal. Ia mengambil kesimpulan jika mereka ternyata sudah berhubungan dari lama, dan kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir.

Tiba-tiba, Ru tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam dan saat membuka matanya ia sudah berada di suasana yang lain.

"Aduuuh, pergantian tempat dan waktunya nggak bisa pelan sedikit ya? Pusing banget jadinya." Ru mengomel sendirian sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing setelah terhisap ke lubang hitam tadi. Saat ini ia melihat Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari yang sedang duduk berdua dan mengobrol bersama. Entah hanya perasaan Ru saja atau memang benar jika pandangan Putri Bulan sangat lembut jika sedang melihat Pangeran Matahari.

"Udah jadi Putri Bulan, tapi kelakuanmu masih sadis aja sih?" komentar Pangeran Matahari ke Putri Bulan hingga ia mnedapatkan hadiah tendangan tepat di tulang kering hingga meringis kesakitan karena kekuatan tendangan yang abnormal bagi seorang perempuan itu.

"Berisik, aku kan cuman bisa begini di depanmu dan beberapa orang lainnya saja, jadi biarkan aja." Kata sang Putri sambil memandangi taman yang berada di depannya. Pangeran Matahari hanya mengelus rambut bergelombang Putri Bulan yang panjangnya mencapai punggung itu.

Di saat mereka berdua sedang berdiam tanpa berbicara seperti itu, Chiharu gadis yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Suzuna yang akhirnya Ru ketahui bernama Kyuujuuni Chiharu itu mendatangi Pangeran Matahari dan mereka berbicara hanya berdua tanpa mengajak Putri Bulan, entah mengapa Ru melihat jika sepertinya Putri Bulan sedikit cemburu.

"Ya, baiklah, aku akan ke sana, tumben sekali para tetua itu ingin bertemu denganku," jawab Pangeran Matahari setelah Chiharu selesai berbicara dengannya. "Kau tunggu saja disini ya! Aku akan kembali lagi!" kata Pangeran Matahari sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menemui para tetua.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kalian akan tetap seperti itu? Kau itu kan suka dia, dan sepertinya dia juga menyukai kau, kenapa nggak ada salah satu diantara kalian yang berinisiatif untuk berbicara duluan sih?" kata Chiharu sambil duduk di samping Putri Bulan. Ru mendekati tempat mereka berdua berada agar semakin jelas mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hahaha, apaan sih, dia itu udah nganggep aku kayak adiknya sendiri, lagian siapa sih yang suka sama dia?" elak Putri Bulan. Chiharu hanya menggelengkan kepala mendapatkan respon seperti itu.

"Terus jika kau tidak suka, kenapa pandanganmu tadi saat melihat aku berbicara dengan dia seperti orang yang cemburu?" tanya Chiharu yang tepat sasaran. Putri Bulan agak kaget juga saat tahu jika Chiharu menyadari hal itu, namun ia menutupi dengan _poker face_ andalannya itu.

Saat Ru semakin penasaran dengan respon dari Putri Bulan, tiba-tiba saja lubang hitam kembali menghisapnya ke tempat lain.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Saat jam istirahat makan siang – bersamaan dengan Ru yang masih melihat kejadian tiga ribu tahun yang lalu – semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats berkumpul di lapangan dan entah bagaimana caranya mereka jadi seperti berpiknik di lapangan amefuto.

"Anoo, Mamori neechan, tumben kita makan siang sambil berkumpul seperti ini." Tanya Sena pelan dan hati-hati agar Hiruma – namun Hiruma yang sebenarnya adalah yang berada di tubuh Mamori – tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Belum sempat Mamori yang sebenarnya adalah Hiruma itu menjawab, terdengar suara tembakan peluru ke udara yang sudah bisa diketahui pasti adalah hasil kerjaan seseorang yang berada dalam tubuh Hiruma.

"Baiklah teri-teri sialan! Aku menyuruh kalian berkumpul di tempat ini hanya sebagai hari untuk berkumpul biasa! Karena manajer sialan itu yang terus-terusan berisik dan menyuruhku untuk memberikan sedikit waktu santai untuk kalian!" teriak Hiruma.

"Sena, apa kau tahu Ru dimana? Kok sepertinya dia tidak ada ya?" tanya Sora dengan suara yang pelan agar tidak memancing keributan.

"Ano Sora san, seingatku, tadi dari jam pelajaran pertama ia izin ke UKS karena tidak sehat, setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi dia dimana, mungkin di UKS." Jawab Sena dengan suara yang tidak kalan pelannya. Sora hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih. Namun ia berpikir, jika benar Ru berada di UKS, seharusnya ia bisa merasakan auranya, namun entah mengapa sejak jam pelajaran pertama tadi ia sudah tidak merasakan aura keberadaan Ru.

"Cepat habiskan bekal kalian teri-teri sialan! Setelah itu manajer sialan akan membahas tentang turnamen Kantou!" perintah Hiruma yang sebenarnya Mamori itu dan dalam sekejap mata, semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats itu menghabiskan makanannya dengan cara yang sadis agar tidak terkena omelan dari Hiruma.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Apa? Jadi, aku Pangeran Matahari? Kalian pasti bercanda kan?" tanya laki-laki yang Ru anggap sebagai Pangeran Matahari itu.

"Ya, memang kau, dan kau pasti tahu tugasmu. Kau adalah matahari yang menyinari semuanya dan sangat berpengaruh terhadap bulan, karena bulan bersinar karena dirimu. Kau pasti tahu jika bulan itu memantulkan sinar matahari, jadi kau itu adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap Putri Bulan." Jawab salah satu tetua di ruangan itu.

Ru mendengarkan dengan serius percakapan mereka itu sambil berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan. Jika dugaan Ru benar, pasti laki-laki yang merupakan Pangeran Matahari itu masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Apakah ada bukti jika benar aku ini Pangeran Matahari? Jika sudah ada bukti yang kuat, mungkin aku akan percaya jika benar aku ini Pangeran Matahari." Jawab laki-laki itu menentang para tetua. Kemudian para tetua menunjukan sesuatu ke Pangeran Matahari, saat ia ingin mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang ditunjukan oleh tetua itu, tiba-tiba lubang hitam kembali menghisap dirinya ke tempat, waktu dan suasana yang berbeda.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Aduuuh, sakit banget rasanya kepalaku ini. Putri Bulan kayaknya emang cuman mau nunjukin yang intinya aja deh. Tapi dia kok hobinya mindahin aku cepet banget sih? Bikin kepala pusing aja!" Ru terus-terusan mengomel sendirian karena Putri Bulan terlalu cepat memindahkannya dari satu waktu ke waktu yang lain dengan tempat dan suasana yang berbeda.

"Kakaaaaaaak!" teriak Putri Bulan sambil menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sora dengan posisi seperti memeluk, namun saat akhirnya ia dekat dengan orang yang dipanggilnya kakak itu, Putri Bulan langsung menendang kakinya.

"Aduh, aduh, hei! Sakit nih!" ringis orang tersebut karena mendapatkan hadiah tendangan maut dari Putri Bulan.

"Siapa suruh nggak ngasih kabar! Rasain nih tendanganku!" ucap Putri Bulan sambil terus menendang tulang kering orang yang dipanggilnya kakak tersebut. Ru hanya sweatdrop melihat adegan tersebut, begitu juga dengan Pangeran Matahari.

Menyadari keberadaan temannya yang terancam tidak bisa berjalan jika Putri Bulan terus menendang tulang kering orang tersebut, akhirnaya Pangeran Matahari mendekati Putri Bulan dan menghentikan hal tersebut.

"Sudah lah, kau itu Putri Bulan, masa kelakuanmu nggak ada anggunnya begitu? Kasian kan dia." Kata Pangeran Matahari yang disambut dengan tendangan dari Putri Bulan di tulang kering kaki kirinya.

"Berisik! Kau jangan belain dia! Lagian siapa suruh dihubungin nggak bisa dan nggak ngasih kabar!" ucap Putri Bulan mengomel sambil terus-terusan menendang tulang kering Pangeran Matahari.

"Maaf, maaf, ada hal yang harus aku selidiki." Kata laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Sora itu. "Kalian berdua lebih baik berhati-hati dengan kedua ilmuwan itu." Kata orang yang mirip Sora itu.

"Loh? Memang kenapa kak? Mereka kan baik." Tanya Putri Bulan bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau menurut saja. Nanti juga tahu sendiri." Putri Bulan hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena seseorang yang dipanggilnya kakak itu tidak mau memberi tahukan lebih lanjut mengenai omongannya tadi.

"Bagaimana kabar Mori dan Ichi? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka kan satu-satunya manusia yang diizinkan ke dimensi sihir dan bertemu denganmu secara langsung meskipun sekarang kau itu Putri Bulan." Kata laki-laki yang mirip Sora itu.

"Baik, kemarin mereka masih main kesini, sayangnya kakak nggak ada." Jawab Putri Bulan.

Ru hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka, hingga lagi-lagi lubang hitam menghisapnya ke tempat dan waktu yang lain.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Selamat siang Putri Bulan." Sapa seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Kuro. Ru semakin yakin jika mereka semua adalah reinkarnasi melihat kemiripan wajah orang-orang yang ditemuinya yang dekat dengan Putri Bulan.

Saat Ru melihat ke arah Pangeran Matahari, entah mengapa ia seperti melihat jika Pangeran Matahari terlihat seperti orang yang cemburu saat orang itu mendekati Putri Bulan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Putri?" tanya laki-laki yang mirip Kuro itu. Putri Bulan hanya tersenyum mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari ilmuwan di dimensi sihir.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Pangeran Matahari?" tanya orang itu sambil melirik Pangeran Matahari yang berada di samping Putri Bulan. Putri Bulan terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang berada disampingnya, dan dekat dengannya itu adalah Pangeran Matahari, karena ia tidak pernah memberi tahu Putri Bulan.

"Jadi kau Pangeran Matahari? Kok kau nggak cerita ke aku sih?" tanya Putri Bulan sambil mendelik marah ke arah Pangeran Matahari. Pangeran Matahari hanya tersenyum canggung dilihat seperti itu oleh Putri Bulan.

"Baiklah, karena ada pasangan disini," perkataan orang itu terputus karena Putri Bulan langsung memotongnya.

"Kami ini bukan pasangan, cuman teman biasa." Kata Putri Bulan berbohong karena sebenarnya ia menyukai Pangeran Matahari sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Pangeran Matahari hanya tersenyum tipis karena sebenarnya ia menyukai Putri Bulan.

"Hahaha, tapi kan di sejarah selalu di sebutkan jika Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Bulan adalah pasangan. Jadi, kami menghadiahkan anting dan cincin ini." Kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan cincin dan anting ke Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari. Ru mendekat ke arah keempat orang itu karena laki-laki yang seperti Kuro itu bersama dengan seseorang seperti Shun. Saat melihat ke benda yang diberikan oleh kedua orang itu, Ru sangat terkejut karena itu adalah DeAngel Ea-ring's, yang menyebabkan Black Era.

"Wah, bagusnya..." Putri Bulan terlihat sangat tertarik dengan anting dan cincin yang sepasang itu. Pangeran Matahari juga terlihat tertarik dengan bentuknya yang unik itu. Ketika Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Bulan sedang memperhatikan cincin dan anting itu dengan serius, kedua orang itu terlihat menyeringai kecil.

"Benar ini untuk kami?" tanya Putri Bulan memastikan. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Putri Bulan. "Terima kasih ya! Um.. bagaimana jika ini kita berikan untuk Mori dan Ichi? Saat mendengar namanya aku jadi teringat mereka." Tanya Putri Bulan sambil melihat ke arah Pangeran Matahari. Pangeran Matahari hanya tersenyum menyetujui usulan Putri Bulan itu.

"Baiklah, masih ada yang harus kami lakukan. Kami permisi dulu Putri Bulan, Pangeran Matahari."pamit kedua orang itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Mereka berjalan sambil terus menyeringai kecil karena berhasil menjebak kedua orang itu dengan mudah.

Tiba-tiba, Ru kembali ditarik oleh lubang hitam menuju tempat yang lain.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Kepalaku pusing." Keluh Ru sambil memegangi kepalanya. Perpindahan waktu, tempat, dimensi dan suasana yang terlalu cepat itu selalu membuat kepalanya pusing dan sakit. Saat ini ia berada di dimensi manusia dengan Putri Bulan dan Pangeran Matahari yang memakai pakaian manusia biasa sama seperti yang dipakai oleh Mori dan Ichi, kedua teman akrab mereka di dimensi manusia biasa. Mereka bertemu saat Putri Bulan dulu melakukan sebuah misi dan Putri Bulan menolong mereka hingga akhirnya mereka berteman akrab dan mengetahui bahwa Putri Bulan berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dari mereka.

"Ini untuk kalian, cocok banget deh buat kalian." Kata Putri Bulan sambil menyerahkan DeAngel Ea-ring's. Mori dan Ichi mengambil cincin dan anting tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Mori terlihat sangat menyukai cincin di tangannya tersebut yang memiliki sayap malaikat di cincin itu. Sedangkan Ichi juga tertarik, namun tidak terlalu menunjukan ekspresinya.

"Kami pakai ya!" kata Mori sambil memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya, sedngkan Ichi memakai anting itu di telinganya. "Terima kasih ya!" kata Mori senang, sedangkan Putri Bulan hanya tersenyum senang karena teman manusia biasanya itu menyukai hadiah pemberiannya.

Ru juga ikut tersenyum melihat adegan ini hingga lagi-lagi lubang hitam menghisap dirinya.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Hi! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" teriak Putri Bulan frustasi saat melihat Pangeran Matahari menyerangnya dan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

Setelah pusing di kepalanya sedikit hilang, Ru melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Keadaan di sekelilingnya benar-benar sudah kacau. Bangunan yang hancur, mayat yang bergelimpangan dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya, dan juga teriakan-teriakan ketakutan yang terdengar dari jauh.

"Kau kenapa menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Putri Bulan frustasi. Putri Bulan terus-terusan melompat menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Pangeran Matahari. Melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan menghindari semua serangan dan mencegah serangan Pangeran Matahari mengenai orang-orang yang tidak bersalah dan tidak berhubungan.

Ru shock melihat kejadian di depannya itu, dan ikut melompat menghindar saat ada sebuah serangan yang hampir mengenai dirinya, padahal meskipun ia terkena, ia tidak akan terluka sedikit pun.

Ru melihat ke mata Pangeran Matahari, dan jika dugaannya benar, Pangeran Matahari melakukan hal seperti itu karena pengaruh sihir ilusi. Tidak terpancarkan emosi sedikitpun dari mata Pangeran Matahari saat menyerang Putri Bulan, padahal Putri Bulan adalah orang yang disayanginya.

"Arrghhhhh..." Putri Bulan berteriak kesakitan saat salah satu spell mengenai tangannya karena tadi ia berusaha menyelamatkan seorang anak yang terjebak di dekat reruntuhan dan terlihat bingung akan pergi kemana.

Saat Putri Bulan berteriak kesakitan itu, entah mengapa Pangeran Matahari tersentak dan mulai kembali kesadarannya dan terkejut saat melihat tangan Putri Bulan yang mengucurkan darah yang banyak. Ia langsung memegang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya, dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena melihat Putri Bulan yang terluka. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Pangeran Matahari terlepas dari pengaruh ilusi dan menhampiri Putri Bulan dengan keadaan panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ayo kita hentikan pendarahan di tanganmu itu." Kata Pangeran Matahari panik karena melihat luka di tangan Putri Bulan yang cukup dalam karena terkena tebasan salah satu spell yang dikeluarkannya.

"Ahaha, bukan masalah, hanya luka kecil kok! Yang penting akhirnya kau sudah kembali ingat." Tawa Putri Bulan sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Pangran Matahari dengan erat.

"Apanya yang luka kecil? Kau tidak lihat lukamu itu terus mengucurkan darah dan lukamu itu sangat dalam, bahkan tulangmu terlihat!" panik Pangeran Matahari. Ia langsung menggunakan spell pengobatan untuk segera mengobati dan menyembuhkan luka di tangan Putri Bulan tersebut.

Putri Bulan hanya tersenyum sambil menahan perih di tangannya itu sambil melihat ke arah Pangeran Matahari yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya luka Putri Bulan sudah sembuh bahkan tidak terlihat jika tadinya ia telah terluka.

"Putri Bulan! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Mori dan Ichi dari tangan kedua ilmuwan itu! Mereka menggunakan Mori dan Ichi hingga semua kekacauan ini terjadi, dan juga menggunakan Pangeran Matahari!" teriak Chiharu panik sambil mengahampiri Putri Bulan. Putri Bulan hanya melihat sebentar ke arah Chiharu lalu segera berdiri dan membersihkan gaun putih selututnya yang penuh dengan debu dan darah.

"Baiklah, segera kita menyelamatkan Mori dan Ichi!" titah sang Putri. Chiharu hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah itu. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka karena berani membuat kekacauan seperti ini, menjebakku dan Pangeran Matahari dan menggunakan Mori dan Ichi yang memiliki aura diatas manusia biasa untuk membuat semua kekacauan ini. Perintahkan pasukan untuk menyerang anggota Black Society yang membela orang-orang itu, aku sendiri yang akan menghadapi mereka berdua." Kata Putri Bulan dengan wajah seriusnya untuk berperang, dan langsung melakukan sihir teleportasi ke tempat pertarungan dimana seseorang yang dianggap Putri Bulan sebagai kakaknya, dan salah satu tetua melawan kedua ilmuwan itu.

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Putri Bulan karena teleportasi, Ru kembali terhisap oleh lubang hitam.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Ru benar-benar kaget melihat keadaan sekitarnya saat ini. Setelah dihisap oleh lubang hitam itu, Ru berada di sebuah dimensi dimana hanya bulan yang bersinar yang menyinari tempat itu. Jika ia tidak salah ingat, tempat itu adalah Dimensi Abu-abu. Dimensi dimana semuanya hampir terlihat berwarna abu-abu karena pencahayaan yang kurang karena tempat itu hanya diterangi oleh sinar rembulan.

Saat Ru berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu, ia melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sekarat, namun masih hidup. Ia kaget saat melihat Chiaharu yang tergeletak bersimbah darah, tak jauh dari tempat Chiharu ia melihat anak laki-laki yang selalu bersama Chiharu yang sangat mirip dengan Sena dengan kondisi yang tidak kalah mengenaskan seperti Chiharu.

Ia semakin terkejut saat melihat orang-orang yang tergeletak lemas tak sadarkan diri, apalagi saat ia mengenali orang-orang yang lemas tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia melihat Mori, Ichi, salah satu tetua, dan juga Pangeran Matahari. Ru langsung berlari semakin masuk ke dimensi itu dan melihat Putri Bulan dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Luka sayatan hampir disekujur tubuhnya, gaunnya yang sudah robek di banyak bagian, dan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya.

"Apa tujuan kalian melakukan hal ini? Kalian orang yang baik!" teriak Putri Bulan frustasi. Kedua orang ilmuwan yang sudah lemas itu, dan seseorang yang mirip Kuro yang sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri itu hanya melihat Putri Bulan sekilas.

"Untuk menyeimbangkan dan menciptakan dunia, dengan cara yang aku idamkan." Jawab seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Shun itu. Putri Bulan mengepalkan kedua tangannya emosi mendengar jawaban dari orang itu. Ia tidak bisa menerima jika harus banyak orang yang dikorbankan untuk menyeimbangkan dan menciptakan dunia seperti dunia yang mereka idamkan.

Putri Bulan semakin emosi saat mengingat teman-temannya yang terluka karena pertarungan ini, apalagi banyak yang terluka karena mereka melawan pasukan yang menggunakan Black Magic. Ia langsung melancarkan sebuah spell yang berhasil melempuhkan pergerakan kedua orang itu.

Setelah debu yang menghalangi pandangan turun, Putri Bulan melihat laki-laki yang mirip Shun itu berdiri dengan lemas sambil memapah Kuro dengan gerbang dimensi yang sudah terbuka dibelakangnya.

"Kami akan kembali lagi dan menyelesaikan semua ini." Kata laki-laki itu sambil memasuki gerbang dimensi lalu menghilang di dalam gerbang dimensi yang menutup.

Putri Bulan bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena akhirnya kedua orang itu pergi, namun ia teringat dengan DeAngel Ea-ring's yang berada di genggamannya. Karena kekuatannya tinggal sedikit dan menyadari waktu yang dimiliki olehnya tidak banyak, ia memutuskan untuk memasukan spell pertukaran tubuh saat DeAngel Ea-ring's kembali dipakai oleh manusia yang memiliki sifat seperti malaikat dan iblis seperti Mori dan Ichi di masa yang akan datang agar Black Era bisa diperlambat terjadi.

Setelah melakukan spell itu, Putri Bulan langsung pingsan dan Ru kembali masuk kedalam lubang hitam.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Maaf ya Ru aku hanya bisa memperlihatkan bagian-bagian yang penting saja, aku sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk menunjukan secara penuh semua yang terjadi tiga ribu tahun yang lalu."kata Putri Bulan meminta maaf kepada Ru. Ru hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi kepalanya karena kepalanya masih sangat pusing karena melakukan perpindahan waktu yang sangat cepat.

"Ya, aku sudah mulai mengerti mengenai kejadian tiga ribu tahun yang lalu. Terima kasih karena mau memperlihatkan semua hal penting kepadaku." Jawab Ru sambil berterima kasih. Putri Bulan hanya tersenyum ke arah Ru. Saat ini mereka berdua kembali berada di ruangan putih yang terlihat tanpa batas itu, tempat Ru pertama terbangun melihat Putri Bulan.

"Kau tahu Ru, tidak terbatas tercipta karena keterbatasan." Kata Putri Bulan sambil tersenyum ke arah Ru. Ru yang masih pusing hanya memandang Putri Bulan tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataannya itu.

"Maksudmu? Kepalaku masih pusing, jadi tidak terlalu mengerti perkataanmu." Kata Ru menanyai maksud dari perkataan Putri Bulan. Sakit di kepalanya masih terasa menyakitkan dan menusuk.

"Tumben kau merasa sakit, biasanya kau kan tidak pernah mengeluh sakit meskipun sakit dikepalamu benar-benar parah." Kata Putri Bulan sambil memandangi Ru. Memang benar jika Ru tidak pernah mengeluh jika kepalanya sesakit apapun, namun entah mengapa kali ini ia mengeluh karena kepalanya sakit.

"Entahlah." Jawab Ru singkat.

"Ah, waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi. Ingat, kekuatan yang paling besar berasal dari hati dan perasaan manusia, Ru. Jika kau masih bingung cukup menenangkan dirimu dan kau akan mengetahui jawaban dari hal yang membuatmu bingung." kata Putri Bulan sambil tersenyum dengan anggun menatap Ru yang sangat mirip dengannya. Warna kulit yang sama-sama sawo matang, iris hitam kelam, rambut bergelombang, hanya saja rambut Putri Bulan sepunggung, sedangkan Ru memiliki rambut sebahu.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Ru sambil memandangi Putri Bulan.

"Tidak, aku masih tetap berada di hatimu," jawab Putri Bulan. Semakin lama, Putri Bulan semakin menjauh dari Ru. "Ah, satu hal terakhir Ru, pada akhirnya kau akan ..." ucap Putri Bulan terputus karena ia menghilang dari pandangan Ru, dan ruangan putih tanpa batas itu berubah menjadi gelap.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Ru, bangun Ru! Ru, cepat bangun!" teriak Sora sambil menggoyangkan badan Ru agar Ru segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ru mulai membuka mata, dan mengucek matanya. Saat ia mulai sadar dan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat jika sekarang sudah sore dan beberapa anggota Deimon Devil Bats sudah ada di club house.

"Kau ngapain aja sampai tertidur disini? Bikin khawatir saja." Kata Sora sambil melihat Ru yang baru saja bangun.

"Tidur, dan mencari tahu mengenai kejadian tiga ribu tahun yang lalu." Jawab Ru sambil mengucek matanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat kau siap-siap, sebentar lagi latihan akan dimulai." Kata Sora sambil berlalu untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ru hanya mengangguk lalu membereskan laptopnya yang masih menyala dan menyiapkan minuman untuk anggota Devil Bats yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mayat hidup.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Hiruma Youichi merasa amat sangat bosan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dari mencoba membuat taktik, sampai memperbaharui ancamannya tidak bisa membuat dirinya terbebas dari rasa bosan. Mamori yang berada di tubuhnya sedang membuatkannya makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai saat melihat handphone Mamori yang tergeletak di meja tanpa perlindungan apapun. Ia segera mengambil handphone itu dan mengobrak-abrik isinya, siapa tahu ia akan menemukan jackpot sesuatu yang memalukan dari handphone Mamori itu hingga ia bisa memperbudak Mamori.

"Hiruma kun! Makanannya sudah mau jadi nih!" teriak Mamori dari dapur. Hiruma hanya diam tidak merespon Mamori, ia sedang sibuk melihat e-mail mamori tetapi hanya ada e-mail biasa dari Suzuna dan Ru yang tidak bisa dijadikannya ancaman. Kemudian ia melihat foto-foto Mamori dan terkejut saat meilhat foto Mamori dengan Akaba yang sedang merangkul pundak Mamori dan mereka berdua tersenyum ke arah kamera. Entah mengapa saat melihat foto itu ada bagian dari dalam diri Hiruma yang tidak terima dan merasa kesal karena itu.

"Hiruma kun, makanannya sudah jadi." Kata Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang masih memegang handphone milik Mamori. Hiruma terkejut karena Mamori yang tiba-tiba datang, lalu ia memasang _poker face_ andalan miliknya untuk menghilangkan keterkejutan karena Mamori yang datang dan rasa kesal karena melihat Mamori berfoto lumayan mesra dengan Akaba.

"Kekeke, aku tidak menyangka jika anggota komite disiplin hobi berfoto mesra dengan mantan MVP Tokyo tahun lalu." Kata Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori sambil tertawa licik sambil menunjukan foto di handphone Mamori sambil menutupi rasa kesalnya.

Mamori yang berada di tubuh Hiruma sangat terkejut saat melihat Hiruma memegang handphone miliknya dan melihat fotonya dengan Akaba. "Kau itu tidak sopan sekali Hiruma kun! Itu hal pribadi! Kau tidak boleh mengusiknya!" teriak Mamori kesal karena Hiruma sudah mengobrak-abrik handphonenya itu.

"Kekekeke, siapa suruh tidak hati-hati. Jadi kau senang berfoto dengan dia manajer sialan? Aku tidak menyangka." Kata Hiruma masih dengan senyum licik yang tercetak jelas di wajah Mamori tempat jiwanya berada.

"Apaan sih? Biasa saja! Aku tidak terlalu suka dan tidak menganggap foto itu spesial!" kata Mamori marah dan sedikit kecewa karena Hiruma tidak cemburu karena foto Mamori dengan Akaba itu, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya.

"Benarkah? Jika tidak, kenapa kalian berfoto dengan pose seperti itu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyeringai, padahal dalam hati ia sangat kesal. Mamori tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya itu, ia langsung menghampiri Hiruma dan mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Hiruma.

"Makanan sudah siap di meja makan. Aku mau tidur!" kata Mamori kesal lalu masuk ke kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak melihat Hiruma dulu karena hatinya masih sangat sakit.

Hiruma hanya bengong sambil menahan rasa kesal yang memuncak di dirinya lalu ia makan sendirian sambil mengumpat.

.

.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

.

.

Ahoy minnaaaaaaaaaaaa ogenki desuka? Ada yang kangen nggak sama fic ini? Kalo ada yang kangen Ru minta maaf ya. Sebulan ini Ru bener-bener sibuk dan sempet terkena serangan WB yang parah nan akut apalagi entah mengapa setiap bulan purnama muncul Ru jadi ngga bisa ngetik fic apapun –v. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Ru panjangin chapter ini (yah, meskipun kebanyakan nyeritain tentang sejarah sih) dan Ru menyelipkan HiruMamo di chapter ini, jadi semoga aja bisa menghibur ya. Dan khusus untuk chapter ini, Ru mau kasih omake full HiruMamo buat **Deite** yang katanya lagi kangen sama pairing itu dan semuanya yang kangen dengan pairing itu. Sebelum dimulai omakenya, Ru bales review dulu ya *obrak-abrik kotak review*:

yosh, dari **LalaNur Aprillia:** maafkan diriku yang selalu nggak bisa update kilat *sujud-sujud*. Wahahaha, iya nih, Kuro sama Ru sempet pacaran, ya tapi gitu deh, hubungan mereka berakhir nggak jelas. Eh? Kelihatan gampang ya? Sebenernya Sakura Explosion susah, tapi berhubung kemampuan Ru diatas rata-rata air (?) jadi keliatan gampang. Ini update-annya. Maafin ya baru bisa update, review lagi yaw :3

lanjut, dari **Yuki Kineshi:** ini update-annya, maaf ya baru bisa update *sujud sujud*. Gimana chapter yang ini? Masih banyak yang harus dipoleskah? Bilang ya! Review lagi oke ^^d

lanjut dari **DeacukaES21: **makasih ya udah suka sama fic ini. Maap banget baru bisa update, review lagi yaaaa ^^d.

Terus dari **Carnadeite: **walah, jadi bingung ini. Oke aku bales dulu reviewmu di chapter 9. Muehehehe, ia Ru sama Kuro pernah pacaran, ya begitulah kisah cinta dua insan manusia itu #lebay. Hm... kayaknya nggak ada deh clbk, bisa-bisa Kuro nggak selamet dibantai sama Hi and Sora. Wahahaha, ia nih, Kuro jail banget *cubit pipi Kuro, digigit*. Wah, nggak bisa nebak ya, sebentar lagi aku kasih tau kok pangeran matahari siapa ^^v. Wah, masih ada typo yang bandel ya? Maap ya. Iya nih, untukmu deskripnya aku tambah #ea. Niatnya aku pengen ikut award bulan lalu, sayangnya aku telat TT. Oke sekarang balesan review buat chapter 10. Huwaaa, aku terharu pas tahu nggak ada typo lagi *guling-gulingan di kasur*. Good udah tau gimana sakura explosion b^^d. Putri Bulan itu sama aja kayak Ru. Dichapter ini udah aku deskripin, semoga ngerti n kebayang ya ^^v. Walah, anak ini ternyata hobi kepo juga ya, mereka jadian karena bareng" bilang suka, muehehehehe. Selamat! Requestanmu aku kabulin di chapter ini *tebar confetti*. Iya! Aku semangat buat semuanya ^^)9. Bantu like video dance ku dong :3 #promo. Oke deh, maaf baru bisa update, review lagi yaaaa.

Oke, itu tadi balesan reviewnya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi ini dia omake waktunya diambil pas chapter 3. Rada-rada menjurus ke rated M, tapi tenang aja cuman menjurus kok. Buahahahaha #ketawanista. Oke! Omake, start!

.

.

Mamori terlihat sibuk sendiri membawa koper berisi baju dan barang-barangnya untuk tinggal selama beberapa bulan di apartement Hiruma. Setelah berlatih seharian untuk memperdalam dan meniru semua kebiasaan dari tubuh yang mereka tempati dan setelah berbelanja bahan makanan membuat Mamori sangat lelah dan sangat ingin mandi untuk menghilangkan keringat dan rasa lelah yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Aku mandi dulu manajer sialan, kamarmu ada disebelah sana." Kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke salah satu ruangan dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Mamori hanya mengangguk sambil menarik kopernya, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat mencerna lagi perkataan Hiruma. Hiruma ingin mandi, saat ini ia berada di tubuh Mamori, mandi itu berarti kau harus menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhmu, dan itu berarti Hiruma akan telanjang dan melihat tubuh Mamori tanpa benang sehelaipun. "Kyaaaaaaaa! Hiruma jangan mandi!" teriak Mamori membuat Hiruma kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih manajer sialan cerewet! Aku ini gerah dan ingin mandi, kenapa kau melarangku mandi?" tanya Hiruma kesal.

Mamori hanya menundukan wajahnya malu karena harus mengatakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya itu. "Biarkan aku yang memandikanmu." Kata Mamori sukses membuat Hiruma shock di tempat. "Karena kau berada di tubuhku, aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu melihat diriku dalam keadaan _naked_, jadi aku yang akan memandikanmu, begitu juga sebaliknya." Lanjut Mamori agar Hiruma tidak salah paham karena perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

Hiruma terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu ia menyetujui permintaan Mamori barusan. "Cepat kau ikut aku ke kamar mandi. Dan ingat, kau juga tidak boleh melihat keadaan tubuhku." Kata Hiruma sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Mamori mengambil penutup mata dan pakaian yang akan dipakai Hiruma setelah ia selesai mandi yang diambil dari koper Mamori, lalu ikut masuk ke kamar Hiruma.

"Kau itu lelet sekali manajer sialan." Kata Hiruma kesal, Mamori hanya diam saja tidak ingin melawan Hiruma. Kemudian Hiruma masuk ke kamar mandi diikuti oleh Mamori yang membawa handuk dan pakaian yang akan dipakai Hiruma.

"Tutup matamu dengan ini." Kata Mamori sambil menyerahkan penutup mata ke Hiruma, Hiruma hanya menurut lalu menutup kedua matanya. "Jangan berani membuka penutup mata dan menyentuh badanku!" kata Mamori memperingatkan, Hiruma hanya diam saja tidak peduli.

Setelah Hiruma menutup matanya, Mamori mulai menanggalkan semua pakaian yang berada di tubuhnya, tempat jiwa Hiruma sekarang berada. Setelah semua pakaian dicopot, Mamori memandikan dirinya sendiri, menggosok seluruh tubuhnya sendiri yang sekarang menjadi tubuh Hiruma menggunakan sabun cair dan puff lalu membilasnya dengan air. Hiruma hanya diam menahan geli yang menjalar tubuhnya saat Mamori menggosok tubuh tempat jiwa dirinya berada. Setelah selesai, Mamori mengeringkan tubuh tempat Hiruma berada dengan handuk, memakaikan semua pakaian ke tubuh tempat Hiruma berada.

"Sudah selesai Hiruma." Kata Mamori sambil melepaskan penutup mata yang ia pasangkan di mata Hiruma. Hiruma hanya diam lalu melihat ke arah Mamori. "Kau mau apa?" tanya Mamori sedikit takut dengan tatapan Hiruma ke dirinya.

"Kau pakai penutup mata itu, giliran tubuhku yang mandi." Kata Hiruma datar, kemudian Hiruma melakukan hal yang sama seperti Mamori saat Mamori memandikan tubuh tempat jiwa Hiruma berada.

Hingga saat ini, mereka selalu memandikan satu sama lain saat mereka tidak berada di tubuh yang sebenarnya.

The End

.

Wahahaha, gimana omake nya? Aneh ya? Niatnya Ru mau naro yang lebih WOW, tapi berhubung ini masih rated T jadi segitu aja ya. Wahahaha, sebenernya Ru udah dari lama pengen masukin adegan begitu, tapi ya.. nggak tau kenapa ngga pernah aku masukin –v. Oke deh, segini dulu aja ya, sebelumnya Ru mau promo dulu nih. Please di like ya video cover dance salah satu minuman pengganti ion tubuh buatan Ru sama senpai Ru. Alamatnya di www . youtube watch?v=CyYKTM50cNw please di like yaaaa #promo. inget, spasinya dihapus –v.

Oh iya, Ru belum ngebacot buat chapter ini ya. Chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang Ru buat karena menghabisakan 16 halaman full tanpa author notes. Di chapter ini semua tentang sejarah kejadian tiga ribu tahun yang lalu terungkap. Oh iya, nama Mamori yang berubah jadi Mori dan Hiruma yang jadi Ichi itu aku ambil dari **My Lovely Anti-fan** karena Ru nggak ada ide bikin nama baru buat mereka berdua. Walah, jadi tambah panjang chapter ini kalau Ru terus-terusan ngebacot. Oke deh, ditunggu reviewnya untuk kemajuan fic ini yang akan menjelang klimaksnya.

Oke deh, see ya in chapter 12 minna *dadah dadah*.

sign,

.

.

arumru-tyasoang


	12. Their Love Stories

Ayeeeey entah kenapa Ru dapet ide yang lumayan banyak buat chapter 12 ini. Oke minna ini dia chapter ke 12 dari **Magic ~Body and Soul Change~** check this out :D

.

.

.

"Makanan sudah siap di meja makan. Aku mau tidur!" kata Mamori kesal lalu masuk ke kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak melihat Hiruma dulu karena hatinya masih sangat sakit.

Hiruma hanya bengong sambil menahan rasa kesal yang memuncak di dirinya lalu ia makan sendirian sambil mengumpat.

.

.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 12 : Their Love Stories**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Supranatural, Friendship, Fantasy, Humor (yang ngga terlalu berasa), Romance (yang rada aneh)**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru. kuroi-ru**

**Written by: Arumru. kuroi-ru**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

Semua anggota Devil Bats – minus Ru dan So – benar-benar bingung dengan aura yang muncul di latihan pagi ini. Entah kenapa mereka merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan yang muncul dari tubuh Mamori dan Hiruma – yang tentunya tidak mereka ketahui jika jiwa kedua orang itu tertukar – yang aura permusuhannya lebih parah dari biasanya saat mereka mengadu machine gun dengan sapu.

"Hiruma dan Mamori yang saling diam itu bikin latihan pagi lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan saat mereka mengadu tembakan dengan sapu." Komentar Juumonji yang disetujui oleh anggota yang lain yang sedang mengganti baju mereka dengan seragam latihan. Saat ini Hiruma dan Mamori sudah berada di luar, jadi mereka tidak takut ketahuan oleh salah satu di antara mereka.

"Mungkin mereka sedang puasa berkomunikasi untuk latihan saat mereka tidak berkomunikasi melalui suara saat pertandingan." Komentar Ru asal sambil masuk ke ruang ganti sambil membawa sapu. Semuanya mengernyit aneh dengan komentar Ru itu, namun mereka memilih segera keluar dari ruang ganti daripada terkena amukan Hiruma di pagi hari.

"Ru chan, menurutmu apa penyebab Mamo nee dan You nii seperti itu?" tanya Suzuna meminta pendapat Ru. Ru yang sedang menyapu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Jika dilihat dari aura dan suasana yang dimunculkan oleh mereka berdua, Ru bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika mereka berdua sedang miss komunikasi, namun Ru merasa tidak pantas mencampuri masalah kedua senpai yang disayanginya itu.

"Entahlah Suzuna. Aku tidak tau harus berkomentar apa." Jawab Ru sambil menyapu lagi ruangan klub. Suzuna mendengus sebal karena tidak ada yang menjawab rasa penasarannya. Tadi saat ia bertanya ke Mamori, tumben-tumbennya ia mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Mamori sehingga ia tidak berani menanyakan hal itu.

Hubungan malaikat dan iblis Deimon itu memang rumit dan membuat Suzuna sangat penasaran.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Sora terlihat sibuk sendiri saat jam istirahat, ia membawa notebooknya ke perpustakaan. Ia memutuskan menghubungi orang itu, ya orang itu, seseorang yang disayanginya yang berada di dimensi yang berbeda dengan tempat ia berada sekarang.

Sora menyalakan notebook miliknya dan memasang _earphone_ di notebooknya itu. Dua bulan tidak bertemu dan mungkin ia merasa sangat ehm, kangen dengan orang itu.

Layar notebook mulai memunculkan wajah seseorang yang membuat ia kangen. Perempuan dengan rambut lurus panjang dan wajah yang tersenyum lembut menggunakan seragam akademi dimensi sihir yang telah menyita pikiran dan perasaan Sora.

"Hai." Sapa Sora sambil tersenyum memandangi seseorang yang muncul di layar notebooknya.

"Hai, gimana misinya?" tanya perempuan itu sambil tersenyum melihat seseorang yang ehm, telah menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Belum berhasil, tapi sebentar lagi sepertinya misi akan selesai," jawab Sora sambil tersenyum lembut melihat pacarnya itu. "Dan misi baru yang masih berhubungan dengan misi ini dan keseimbangan dunia dan keselamatan banyak orang akan dimulai." Lanjut Sora dalam hati.

"Oh, kalau begitu semangat ya! Salam untuk Ru," kata perempuan itu sambil tersenyum. Pacar Sora tersebut – yang bernama Hikari – adalah teman satu kelas Ru saat Ru belum memasuki kelas khusus. Meskipun dekat, namun ia pernah cemburu dengan kedekatan antara Ru dengan Sora bahkan hubungan mereka sempat renggang. "Oh iya, apakah Hi sudah kembali?" tanya Hikari. Meskipun Hikari tidak ikut dalam misi, dan bukan anggota White Guardian, namun ia mengetahui keadaan anggota White Guardian karena kadang Sora bercerita tentang keadaan mereka.

"Sudah." Jawab Sora singkat. Meskpiun mereka hanya berkomunikasi seperti ini, sudah dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa kangen Sora.

"Ah, sudah mau masuk. Sudah dulu ya So, sampai jumpa lagi disini." Kata Hikari sambil memutuskan hubungan komunikasi mereka. So alias Sora hanya tersenyum melihat pacarnya itu, kemudian ia membereskan notebooknya dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Saat Sora sedang berpacaran dengan Hikari lewat hubungan komunikasi seperti skype itu, Hi yang sudah resmi masuk ke SMU Deimon menemani Ru makan bekal buatan Hi di atap sekolah. Tempat yang biasanya di datangi banyak murid itu kini sangat sepi, hanya ada Ru dan Hi yang sedang memakan bekalnya karena saat ini adalah musim ujian di SMU Deimon.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hi sambil melihat Ru memakan bekal buatannya. Hi membuat onigiri dengan isi kornet – karena isi kulkas di tempat mereka belum di isi ulang lagi – dan ia menggoreng onigiri itu.

"Enak." Jawab Ru sambil menyuapkan onigiri yang ukurannya satu suapan ke mulutnya. Hi hanya melihat Ru yang sedang asyik memakan bekal buatannya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Ru bingung karena dari tadi, Hi hanya memperhatikan Ru makan bekal yang dibuatkannya tanpa menyentuh bekal makanannya sedikitpun.

"Ah, tidak ada kok, tidak ada." Jawab Hi sambil tersenyum ke arah Ru. Muka Ru langsung memerah melihat senyum Hi yang sangat keren itu. Meskipun sudah hampir 4 tahun sejak pertama mereka bertemu, entah kenapa Ru masih suka malu jika Hi tersenyum langsung ke dirinya meskipun saat ini hubungan mereka sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Sana, makan bekalmu juga!" perintah Ru sambil menyuapkan onigiri terakhir ke mulutnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku yang habiskan nih!" kata Ru sambil bersiap mengambil kotak bekal makanan Hi.

Hi langsung menyelamatkan jatah makan siangnya itu, karena jika sampai terambil oleh Ru, bisa-bisa ia kelaparan karena porsi makan Ru yang banyak tak sebanding dengan badannya itu.

Saat Ru sedang asyik melihat awan yang bergerak di langit dan Hi yang memakan bekalnya sambil sesekali melihat Ru yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba So datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hmmm.. enaknya ya yang pacaran berdua-dua aja di tempat yang sepi seperti ini." Kata Sora sambil duduk di antara Ru dan Hi.

"Kakak ngapain sih? Gangguin aku aja deh!" omel Ru, karena Sora menyenggolnya saat sedang asyik melihat awan di langit.

"Ups, maaf deh, aku jadi misahin kalian yang lagi asyik berduaan, yang serasa dunia cuman milik berdua." Kata Sora iseng. Perkataan Sora itu sukses menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Ru, dan Hi menjadi tersedak.

"Apa-apaan sih kau So!" kata Hi sambil meminum ocha miliknya.

"Au nih kakak, apaan sih! Padahal tadi udah ngobrol sama Hikari juga! Masih kangen nih ceritanya sama Hikari? Mangkanya mau isengin aku sama Hi? Ckckck, kasiaaaan. Dasar cowok-cowok galau!" ucap Ru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

So hanya bisa diam menghadapi Ru yang seperti itu, karena jika ia melawan sama saja buang-buang energi, karena ia tidak akan menang jika bermain kata-kata melawan Ru.

"Kau tau darimana Ru kalau So habis menghubungi Hikari?" tanya Hi penasaran.

"Ru gitu loh! Ya tau lah!" kata Ru narsis. Hi hanya menepuk jidatnya karena sikap narsis Ru yang keluar itu. "Ya tau karena, kak So membawa notebooknya itu!" kata Ru sambil menunjuk notebook yang dibawa So.

"Tapi kan, bisa saja So membawa notebooknya karena ia ingin menghubungi pimpinan!" kata Hi menyanggah alasan Ru

"Ckckck, Hi, jelas kak So tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" kata Ru menyanggah pendapat Hi. "Pertama, kak So itu tidak akan melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan pimpinan jika diluar rumah, kecuali jika itu benar-benar mendadak. Meskipun jika hal itu benar-benar mendadak, pasti kak So akan menghubungi pimpinan menggunakan jam tangannya, bukan notebooknya!" lanjut Ru mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Sora dan Hi hanya mendengarkan pendapat dari Ru sambil membenarkan alasan yang dikemukakannya.

"Tapi, bisa sajakan So bukan menghubungi Hikari, tetapi orang lain." kata Hi kembali menyanggah pendapat Ru.

"Ish, pasti menghubungi Hikari!" ucap Ru tegas. "Yang paling membuatku yakin adalah _earphone_ yang digunakan So! Karena itu adalah _earphone_ yang khusus digunakan oleh kak So untuk menghubungi Hikari karena itu adalah pemberian Hikari di kencan terakhir mereka karena aku ikut Hikari waktu membelikan itu untuk kak So. Hahahaha." Ucap Ru sambil tertawa keras karena ia bisa membuktikan prasangkanya itu.

Hi dan So hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Ru tertawa keras seperti itu, karena akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang melihat Ru bisa tertawa keras dan lepas seperti sekarang ini.

"Mengaktifkan kembali kemampuan analisanya?" bisik So ke Hi. Hi hanya tertawa ditanya seperti itu oleh So lalu tersenyum ke arah So.

So hanya mengangguk, mengerti arti dari senyuman Hi itu. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua juga ditugaskan oleh pimpinan untuk mengembangkan kemampuan terpendam Ru yang lain. Hi untuk kemampuan analisa Ru, sedangkan So untuk kemampuan alam bawah sadar Ru.

"Kau semalam sudah belajar Ru untuk ulangan nanti? Nanti kau ulangan sejarah kan?" tanya Hi sambil menghabiskan bekalnya.

Ru hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hi. Ia masih asyik memandangi langit.

"Memang kau sudah menguasai materi untuk ulangan nanti Ru?" tanya Hi lagi.

Lagi-lagi Ru menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Tidak Hi, aku kurang semangat belajar sejarah. Ya palingan nanti tinggal seperti itu lagi." Kata Ru sambil menirukan sesuatu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan mukanya, kemudian ia seperti mengarahkan tangan kanannya diatas lembar jawaban soal.

Lagi-lagi So dan Hi dibuat _sweatdrop_ oleh Ru. Mereka memang mengetahui kemampuan Ru yang satu itu. Ru memang bisa mengetahui jawaban soal dengan cara seperti itu. Memang cukup aneh, namun Ru pernah mendapatkan nilai 82 untuk pelajaran teori perlindungan terhadap sihir hitam dengan cara seperti itu.

"Sudah ya, aku ke kelas duluan! Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Kata Ru sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Mamori – yang berada di tubuh Hiruma – masih kesal dan entah mengapa perkataan Hiruma semalam selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Manajer Deimon itu masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hiruma bisa menjadi lebih menyebalkan berkali-kali lipat seperti tadi malam hanya karena sebuah foto.

Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian semalam. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana ekspresi muka Hiruma – yang berada di tubuhnya – saat ia mengungkit masalah foto dia dengan Akaba. Jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, ekspresi muka Hiruma itu bagaikan orang yang err.. cemburu.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan kemungkinan bahwa Hiruma cemburu. Bagaimana mungkin, seseorang seperti Hiruma akan cemburu kepada Mamori, apalagi mengingat sikap Hiruma yang bisa dibilang tidak ada baiknya ke Mamori.

Namun, jika Mamori mengingat lagi ekspresi muka Hiruma, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah ekspresi orang yang cemburu. Jika benar Hiruma cemburu karena melihat Mamori berfoto dengan Akaba, ia bersyukur, karena itu berarti mungkin saja cinta Mamori akan berbalas.

"Mamo neechaaaaaaan!" teriak Ru sambil memasuki ruangan klub yang hanya terdapat Mamori disana karena yang lain belum datang dan Hiruma – yang ada di tubuh Mamori - harus menghadiri rapat komite disiplin.

Mamori yang berada di tubuh Hiruma itu pun tersenyum menjawab panggilan dari Ru. Ru tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi Mamori yang berada di tubuh Hiruma itu.

"Hmm... jadi, Mamo nee, Mamo nee sudah menjelaskan _miss_ komunikasi antara Mamo nee dengan Hiruma san?" tanya Ru langsung ke tujuan.

Mamori kaget dengan pertanyaan Ru. Bagaimana bisa Ru tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Hiruma padahal ia sama sekali belum bercerita.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Mamori yang berada di dalam tubuh Hiruma.

"Bakat," jawab Ru asal yang sukses membuat Mamori _sweatdrop_. "Bercanda Mamo nee, terlihat jelas kok dari wajah kalian berdua kalau kalian sedang ada masalah, tapi sama-sama tidak mau membicarakan masalah itu. Iya kan." Kata Ru tepat sasaran.

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah." Jawab Mamori yang berada di tubuh Hiruma.

"Hm... coba nanti kalian bicarakan masalah ini. Kami semua merasa tidak enak kalau saat latihan, Mamo nee dan Hiruma san seperti itu. Hehehe." Komentar Ru.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau masalahku dengan Hiruma juga membuat kalian tidak nyaman." Kata Mamori sambil menunjukan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Ru merasa tidak enak saat Mamori mengeluarkan wajah penuh penyesalan seperti itu. ia hanya tersenyum ke Mamori.

"Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu ya, sebentar lagi semuanya pasti akan datang." Kata Ru sambil menyiapkan peralatan untuk latihan sore.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Ru berjalan keluar dari sekolah yang sudah sepi karena hampir semuanya sudah pulang, dan sepertinya tinggal ia, penjaga sekolah, dan beberapa siswa yang masih mengikuti ekskul.

Sora sudah pulang terlebih dahulu bersama anggota DDB yang lain dan ia juga memilih pulang duluan karena ia akan membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Sedangkan Ru masih ada di sekolah karena ia harus kembali ke kelasnya mengambil buku kimia miliknya yang tertinggal di kelas.

_Day by day_

_Unzari na da yo ne dakara_

_Doudou to kotowacchau KIMI ni narina yo_

Lagu Super Driver yang dinyanyikan Hirano Aya mengalun dari handphone Ru, segera ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo Hi, ada apa?" tanya Ru ke Hi yang menelpon dia.

"_Kata So kau belum pulang. Kau masih di sekolah? Kalau iya kau tunggu aku di gerbang. Kita pulang bareng." Kata Hi._

"Iya, baiklah, cepat ya!" jawab Ru sambil mematikan telpon dari Hi. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang menunggu Hi.

Dari dalam sekolah, Hi datang menghampiri Ru menggunakan sepeda miliknya, kemudian ia memberhentikan sepedanya tepat di depan Ru.

"Ayo naik! Biar lebih cepat!" perintah Hi yang masih seragam basket miliknya. Ru langsung menuruti perintah Hi, lalu duduk di tempat duduk belakang sepeda Hi.

"Sudah Hi, ayo pulang." Kata Ru yang sudah duduk di jok belakang sepeda Hi.

"Pegangan yang erat ya! Aku mau ngebut," perintah Hi. Ru langsung berpegangan ke pinggiran baju Hi. Meskipun mereka sudah berpacaran, kontak fisik mereka tidak lebih dari berpegangan tangan ataupun Hi yang mengelus rambut Ru. "Oke, GO!" kata Hi sambil memacu cepat sepedanya menuju rumah mereka.

Ru kelihatan agak terkejut saat Hi langsung memacu cepat sepedanya. Hampir saja Ru terjatuh jika ia tidak memegang baju Hi.

Ru tertawa selama perjalanan pulang mereka. Sudah lama mereka berdua tidak berboncengan sepeda seperti ini. Apalagi dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti ini. Rambut _black olive _sebahu Ru berkibar terkena angin yang berhembus, begitu pula dengan rambut hitam Hi.

Mereka menikmati perjalanan pulang mereka diiringi langit senja yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Hiruma kun, kau ingin mandi dulu atau makan?" tanya Mamori dari dapur. Ia sudah selesai memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua, dan juga sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi. Jika didengarkan lagi, pertanyaan Mamori itu bagaikan seorang istri yang menanyakan suaminya.

Hiruma agak terkejut dengan perubahan suara mamori yang telah kembali seperti semula. Padahal, sejak pagi hingga pulang sekolah tadi, Mamori masih terkesan jutek dan dingin kepadanya.

Hiruma segera menuju meja makan, kemudian duduk. Ia melihat di meja makan terdapat banyak makanan yang menggugah seleranya dan tentunya dengan rasa masakan yang enak sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Ayo makan Hiruma kun." Ajak Mamori ke Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya. Meskipun hanya masakan rumahan biasa, tapi Hiruma tetap menyukai rasa masakan yang dibuat oleh Mamori.

Sebenarnya, ia merasa agak tidak enak setelah agak membentak Mamori hanya karena ia melihat foto Mamori dengan Akaba. Tapi ia masih gengsi untuk meminta maaf kepada Mamori.

_Sugite kita hibi zenbu de_

_Ima no atashi nan dayo kantan ni ikanai kara ikite yukeru_

Lagu Life dari Yui mengalun dari handphone Mamori. Mamori yang berada di tubuh Hiruma memerintahkan Hiruma yang ada di tubuhnya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Hiruma hanya mengangguk malas dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone Mamori. Ia mengernyit saat melihat nama Akaba yang tertera di layar itu, lalu segera saja ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo Akaba kun." Jawab Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori. Meskipun yang menjawab Hiruma, namun suara yang terdengar adalah Mamori karena Hiruma saat ini berada di tubuhnya. Segera saja Hiruma menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ dan menaruh handphone itu di atas meja makan agar Mamori juga bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"_Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau berfoto denganku waktu itu, adik sepupuku sangat senang bisa melihat foto itu." kata Akaba dari seberang sana._

Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori mengernyit heran dengan perkataan Akaba. Foto bersama? Itu berarti yang dimaksud oleh Akaba adalah foto yang kemarin di lihatnya, karena hanya ada 1 foto Mamori dengan Akaba.

Mamori menyenggol tangan Hiruma, menyadarkan Hiruma dari lamunannya. Setelah Hiruma menengok ke Mamori, Mamori langsung mengirimkan kode rahasia yang berisi kata-kata yang harus diucapkan Hiruma.

"Ya, sama-sama Akaba kun. Bagaimana kondisi sepupumu? Apakah sudah membaik?" ucap Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori.

"_Ya, dia sudah membaik dan dia sangat suka dengan foto kita berdua itu. Tapi dia sempat mengomel saat melihat aku juga ada dalam foto. Padahal kau kan sudah aku bilang untuk foto sendiri saja, tapi kau bilang aku juga harus ikut difoto agar itu membuktikan bahwa aku yang benar-benar minta kepadamu." Kata Akaba._

Rasanya Hiruma ingin terjun dari kamar apartementnya saat ini juga saat mendengar alasan kenapa mereka berdua bisa berfoto bersama. Namun ia langsung menutupinya dengan _poker face_ andalannya.

Mamori kembali mengirimkan kode rahasia untuk Hiruma untuk merespon perkataan Akaba.

"Hahaha, ya, baguslah jika sepupumu yang sedang sakit itu suka." Kata Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori.

"_Ya, terima kasih Anezaki. Di foto yang lain nanti, aku minta kau berfoto dengan Hiruma. Karena adik sepupuku itu sangat suka dengan kau, dan dia itu salah satu fans dari Hiruma. Jaa." _Kata Akaba sambil mematikan hubungan telepon itu.

Hiruma langsung melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dia makan tanpa menunjukan ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau kan penyebab sebenarnya aku berfoto dengan Akaba." Ucap Mamori sambil menghabiskan makan malamnya itu.

Ia senang Akaba menelponnya hari ini hingga ia tidak perlu terlalu repot menjelaskan semuanya ke Hiruma.

Hiruma menghabiskan makan malamnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Maaf." Ucap Hiruma amat sangat pelan saat ia berjalan melewati Mamori.

Mamori agak terkejut saat mendengar Hiruma berkata seperti itu. ia menengok ke Hiruma, namun Hiruma berjalan seperti orang yang habis tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Mamori terkejut.

Mamori segera mengikuti Hiruma ke kamar mandi untuk memandikan Hiruma yang sedang berada di tubuhnya.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Hiruma – yang saat ini berada di tubuh Mamori – mengeringkan rambut pendek Mamori menggunakan handuk sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia hanya diam sambil mengingat kembali hal yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Seorang _Commander from Hell_ seperti Hiruma, yang ditakuti diseluruh Jepang – bahkan mungkin di seluruh dunia – meminta maaf, author tekankan lagi MEMINTA MAAF kepada seorang Anezaki Mamori.

Entah otaknya sedang korslet atau sedang mengalami gangguan, ia secara refleks meminta maaf ke Mamori. Satu-satunya gadis, bahkan mungkin seseorang yang paling berani melawan Hiruma.

"Tch, Kuso." Teriak Hiruma frustasi sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur _king size_ miliknya.

Entah mengapa saat kemarin ia melihat foto Mamori dengan Akaba itu, ia merasa ada yang aneh yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Ada perasaan tidak terima melihat Mamori berfoto akrab dengan Akaba. Dan juga timbul perasaan tidak enak saat Mamori marah dan mendiamkannya.

Hiruma malas memikirkan lagi penyebab dia bisa menjadi seperti itu, dan berubah seperti itu karena ia masih tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya ralat menerima jawabannya. Ia memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk tidur.

Sepertinya Hiruma lupa bahwa hal yang paling mungkin ia melakukan dan menjadi seperti itu karena sepertinya ia sudah mencintai Anezaki Mamori.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Hieeeeeee, aku terlambat." Kata Sena sambil berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya menuju lapangan amefuto Deimon. Jam yang melingkar di tangannya hampir menunjukan jam setengah tujuh tepat dan itu berarti dia hampir terlambat 30 menit.

Namun, sejak ia berangkat tadi, ia merasa aneh dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Seperti bukan keadaan Deimon di jam setengah tujuh pagi.

"Pagi Sena," sapa Suzuna yang ada di ruangan klub.

"Pagi." Jawab Sena kebingungan. Bagaimana ia tidak bingung jika melihat ruangan klub masih sepi kosong melompong seperti ini, padahal sudah jam setengah tujuh.

"Ya~ Sena, kau kenapa?" tanya Suzuna yang melihat raut kebingungan pada wajah Sena

"A-ano Suzuna chan yang lain dimana ya? Di jam tanganku, sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh, tapi kenapa yang lain tidak ada?" kata Sena sambil menunjukan waktu di jam tangannya.

Suzuna menghampiri Sena dan melihat waktu yang ditunjukan pada jam tangan Sena. "Ya~ Sena, jam tanganmu itu sudah mati. Sekarang itu masih jam setengah enam." Kata Suzuna _sweatdrop_ sambil menunjuk jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan klub.

Sena pun mengecek lagi jam tangannya dan membandingkan dengan jam di dinding, "Hieeeeee, j-jadi jam tanganku ini mati?" kata Sena shock.

Suzuna lagi-lagi hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan _ace_ Deimon Devil Bats itu. Jam tangan Sena memang telah mati. Jarum di jam tangan itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Entah kenapa Sena tidak menyadari hal itu, mungkin karena ia terlalu takut dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh Hiruma jika ia telat, mangkanya ia tidak memperhatikan dengan teliti jam tangannya itu.

"Ano Suzuna chan, Kurita san dimana ya? Biasanya dia sudah datang." Tanya Sena ke Suzuna.

"Kuritan sedang mencari makan, katanya dia lapar." Jawab Suzuna.

Sena hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Suzuna. Ngomong-ngomong, ia juga merasa lapar karena tadi tidak makan sedikitpun saat berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ya~ Sena, kau mau makan roti selai coklat? Sepertinya kau belum sarapan." Tawar Suzuna ke Sena. Suzuna mengambil kotak bekalnya di dalam tas.

Tiba-tiba, Sena merasakan aura dingin yang amat sangat menusuk di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba, helm amefuto yang entah mengapa bisa berada di atas loker jatuh hampir meniban Suzuna. Dengan kecepatan cahaya yang dimilikinya, Sena segera memeluk dan menerjang Suzuna untuk menolong Suzuna dari helm-helm yang jatuh itu.

Dengan gerakan bagaikan mencetak touchdown itu, Sena berhasil menyelamatkan Suzuna dari helm yang mendadak jatuh itu. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Sena memeluk pinggang dan bagian belakang kepala Suzuna, dan meniban tubuh Suzuna. Sontak, hal itu membuat mereka berdua merona malu, lalu Sena segera bangun dari posisinya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, lubang dimensi terbuka di belakang mereka, lalu keluarlah dua orang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Hiruma dan Mamori dari lubang itu. Rambut acak-acakan mereka bergoyang seiring dengan langkah mereka.

"Illusion, spell [1]." Ucap laki-laki itu alias Shun ke arah Suzuna dan Sena.

Suzuna dan Sena terkejut saat melihat dua orang asing yang mendadak muncul di ruangan klub itu.

"Braakk..." Suara pintu klub dibuka dengan cepat dan kasar.

"Kekkai! Kekkai Illusion Protector [2]!" teriak Ru yang tadi menerjang masuk ke ruangan klub dan mengarahkannya ke Sena dan Suzuna yang sudah tidak berkutik lagi.

Kemudian muncullah sebuah kekkai yang melindungi Sena dan Suzuna dari serangan Shun. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut melihat Shun yang mendadak menyerang mereka dan Ru yang mendadak datnag menerjang ke dalam ruangan klub dan langsung membuat kekkai di sekitar mereka untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan Shun itu.

"Ternyata memang mudah ya memancingmu keluar." Kata Shun sambil melihat ke arah Ru dan tidak lagi memperdulikan Sena dan Suzuna yang sedang dalam keadaan kebingungan itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu menyerang Sena dan Suzuna untuk memancingku keluar!" teriak Ru kesal karena Shun menyerang Suzuna dan Sena.

"Tch, karena mereka nantinya juga akan menghalangi rencana kami, maka akan kami habisi saat ini juga." Kata Shun tanpa ampun.

"Lightning Thunder, Kekkai Destruction [3]." Rapal Kuro sambil mengarahkannya ke Kekkai yang dibuat olleh Ru untuk melindungi Sena dan Suzuna.

"Kyaaaa." Suzuna berteriak ketakutan dan memeluk Sena karena serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kuro ke arah mereka. Sena juga takut, tapi ia memeluk Suzuna untuk menenangkannya.

"Shield Protector [4]!" rapal Ru sambil meloncat menyamping di depan kekkai yang dibuatnya untuk melindungi Sena dan Suzuna dan muncul sebuah perisai pelindung yang melindungi mereka bertiga. Sayangnya karena terlambat beberapa detik, lengan Ru sempat terkena sedikit serangan sehingga lengannya berdarah.

"Uh.." rintih Ru sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah itu. Ia kembali berdiri dan kembali memasang kekkai yang lebih kuat untuk melindungi Sena dan Suzuna.

"Ice Thorn [5]." Teriak Hi sambil mengarahkan spell tersebut ke Kuro dan Shun.

Kedua orang itu loncat menghindari es berbentuk tombak hasil serangan Hi.

"Tch, datang pengganggu, kita kembali dulu Kuro." Perintah Shun sambil memasuki gerbang dimensi yang sudah dibukanya.

Kuro hanya diam mengikuti perintah Shun hingga mereka hilang dari pandangan ke empat orang di ruangan klub tersebut.

Seiring dengan Kuro dan Shun yag menghilang dari pandangan, kekkai yang dibuat oleh Ru pun menghilang dan Ru terjatuh lemas karena luka di lengannya mengalirkan banyak darah.

"Ru!" teriak Hi sambil menahan tubuh Ru yang kehilangan banyak darah itu.

Sena dan Suzuna yang melihat kejadian itu menghampiri kedua orang itu dalam keadaan sangat panik dan tidak mengerti tentang semua yang terjadi.

"Hissan, Ru chan kenapa? D-dia kehilangan banyak darah." Kata Suzuna panik melihat Ru yang terluka itu.

"Suzuna, Sena, aku akan menolong Ru dulu. Ku harap kalian bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari semuanya," kata Hi sambil membopong Ru. "Clean All Things, Teleportation." Rapal Hi.

Seketika itu juga, ruangan klub yang telah hancur berantakan karena kedatangan Kuro dan Shun bersih seketika bersamaan dengan hilangnya Ru dan Hi, menyisakan Sena dan Suzuna yang masih dalam keadaan kebingungan.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Hi bisa bernapas sedikit lega karena darah Ru sudah berhenti mengalir dari luka karena membuat perisai pelindung untuk Sena dan Suzuna. Jika saja Ru tidak mengorbankan sedikit bagian lengannya itu, pasti Sena dan Suzuna terluka karena serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kuro.

"Cepat sadar Ru, maaf aku datang terlambat." Kata Hi sambil mengelus rambut Ru.

Kemudian ia ke lantai bawah membuat makan siang untuk dirinya. Karena ia merasa lapar.

Saat Hi sedang asyik memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, Ru sudah tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam yang ditunjukan jam dinding di kamarnya kemudian membuat Magic Floor di kamarnya dalam kondisi yang masih lemah setelah bertarung melawan Kuro.

Ia kembali melakukan ritual Diactivated Concentrated Soul Change, dan mengorbankan tenaga dan kesadarannya dalam seminggu. Setelah ritual pengembalian jiwa Mamori dan Hiruma ke tubuh sebenarnya selesai, Ru jatuh tertidur lemas di tengah Magic Floor.

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued)

.

.

Alhamdulillah ya Allah, akhirnya nih chapter 12 selesai juga. Sumpah deh, ngga tau kenapa di tengah perjalanan Ru bikin chapter ini selama 1 minggu #parah. Oke deh buat **Lala** maaf ya, ngga bisa ngasih requestan nih. Udah buru-buru banget pengen ngerjain **My Lovely Anti-Fan**. Tapi tenang aja, nanti pasti requestannya aku bikinin deh. Oke, sekarang Ru akan memberikan kamus dari Magic chapter 12

Illusion, spell [1]: spell ini adalah spell ilusi untuk memberikan ilusi kepada sasaran. Entah ilusi yang baik atau yang bagaikan mimpi buruk.

Kekkai Illusion Protector [2]: seperti namanya. Kekkai ini berfungsi untuk melindungi orang yang berada di dalamnya dari serangan spell ilusi.

Lightning Thunder, Kekkai Destruction [3]: spell ini berbentuk petir yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah kekkai dan menyerang orang yang berad di dalam kekkai.

Shield Protector [4]: memunculkan cahaya pelindung berbentuk perisai

Ice Thorn [5]: es berbentuk tombak

Oke, langsung aja kita bales review ya *obrak abrik kotak review*

Yang pertama dari **Yuki Kineshi**: ahaha, maaf ya lama banget updatenya Yuki, abis ini buat chapter 13 malah akan lebih lama lagi updatenya. Mungkin bisa nyampe 6 bulan ataupun setahun sampe Ru bisa beli laptop pake duit sendiri. Nih, di chapter ini udah aku kasih romancenya, berasa ngga? Semoga berasa ya. Buat masalah Rapor, nilai ku ngga bagus-bagus banget, gk jelek-jelek banget juga. Bagus kalau pertanyaan yuki bisa kejawab di omake. Review lagi ya Yuki, meskipun nanti aku akan lama banget buat update semua fic T^T

Terus ada dari **Carnadeite**: ehehe, thanks udah dibilang keren #malumalu. Walah, maap perpindahan tempatnya bikin bingung. Iya, aku akan tetap mempertahankan banyak deskrip. Walah, maap typonya tetep muncul. Ya begitulah, mereka memang udah jodoh dari lama, begitu juga Kuro Shun yang selalu jahat. Apa? Kamu senyum-senyum gk jelas pas baca OMAKE nya? *tabur bunga kamboja* #salah. Iya nih, di chapter ini mereka udah baikan loh! Buat chapter selanjutnya, maafin ya bakalan lama banget. Mungkin baru akan update 6 bulan lagi karena aku harus ngumpulin uang buat beli laptop sendiri, ke warnetpun aku pasti gk akan bisa bikin fic ini. Di tunggu reviewnya ya.

Terakhir ada **LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**: wahahahaaha, dilarang OMES *pasang bendera merah putih* #salah. Nilainya lumayan lah, hehehe. Review lagi ya.

Oke deh itu balasan minna, berhubung akan lama banget Ru buat update fic-fic multichapter Ru, spesial untuk chapter ini, Ru mau kasih tambahan yang panjang karena Ru udah gk mampu bikin lebih panjang lagi ficnya #pundung. Oke deh, ini kisah saat para pemain **Magic ~Body and Soul Change~ **istirahat.

.

.

**Break Time**

.

.

"Huwaaaaa akhirnya fic ini bakalan libur panjang. Gw bisa istirahat dulu ngga pake spell deh." Teriak salah satu OC atau lebih tepatnya _self insert_ alias author sendiri yang berperan sebagai Ru.

Semua pemain di fic ini pun mengerubungi sang author alias Ru dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Heh author sialan, gw mau protes sama elu! Ngapain gw dijadiin tukeran tubuh sama si manajer sialan, BAKA!" protes Hiruma pake TOA teriak di kuping Ru.

"iya, aku juga mau protes yang sama!" teriak Mamori di kuping Ru yang lain.

"Aish, kalian berdua berisik! Udah nikmati aja peran kalian, daripada ngga dapet peran sama sekali di fic gw yang WOW banget ini." Kata Ru super duper narsis yang sukses membuat semuanya mual.

"Tapi kok gw malah dijadiin tokoh jahat sih disini?" tanya Kuro gak terima.  
>"Eh kucing jelek. Udah untung lu gw jadiin salah satu tokoh disini, aslinya kan elu kucing punya Gama senpai. Mana setiap gw ngedeketin elu, elu malah ngacir dan ketakutan gitu lagi." Kata Ru sweatdrop.<p>

"Hahaha, mungkin dia dendam sama lu Ru." Kata Hi dengan santainya yang berbuah injekan nan sadis di badannya, hadiah dari Ru.

"Udah deh ya kalian semua! Mending kalian pelajarin lagi deh _script_ buat chapter seterusnya sampe selesai, karena sekarang ini udah mulai klimaks tau!" perintah Ru menggunakan TOA yang di colong dari musholla depan rumahnya.

Sesuai petunjuk Ru, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan membaca naskah fic Magic karena kekuasaan yang dimiliki author yang tidak bisa ditolak sedikitpun.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! Heh author sialan, kenapa ada adegan ci.." omongan Hiruma keputus sebelum selesai karena entah gimana caranya mulutnya udah kesumpel lakban.

"Heh bego! Elu jangan ngasih tau bocoran buat adegan yang seru dong!" tereak Ru gak sabar sambil nendang-nendangin Hiruma dengan kekuatan tendangannya yang diatas kekuatan tendangan cewek, menyaingi Musashi dan Kotaro.

Semua chara di fic itu langsung sweatdrop tingkat akut ngeliat Hiruma yang gak berdaya ditindas sang author sekaligus tokoh Ru di fic ini.

Semuanya berharap bisa mempunyai kekuatan jadi author sehingga bisa melawan kekejaman Hiruma.

"Oke semuanya, gw mau cuci piring dulu sambil mikirin ide buat My Lovely Anti-fan. Ciao," teriak Ru sambil ngacir ke dapur rumahnya dengan cucian piring segunung karena dia abaikan buat ngetik chapter ini sampai selesai.

.

.

"Sialan, dia bener-bener bikin gw OOC banget di fic ini. Dapet ide dari mana sih dia nyampe bisa bikin fic gak guna kayak gini?" dumel Hiruma sambil menghapal semua bagian dia di fic ini.

"Entahlah, aku juga jadi OOC banget disini, mana aku harus niruin tawamu itu." ucap Mamori yang duduk disamping Hiruma. Kedua chara yang jadi favourite couple sang author itu hanya menghela napas menerima nasib mereka harus ngejalanin fic ini sampai selesai tanpa mendapat bayaran sedikitpun dari sang author yang kere setengah mampus itu.

"Tch, tapi yang paling menjijikan adalah chapter 8 dan chapter ini. Masa di chapter ini aku harus minta maaf dengan manajer jelek sialan ini." Ucap Hiruma nggak terima.

"Ya~ aku malah paling suka dengan bagian itu!" kata Suzuna mengemukakan pendapatnya tanpa takut dengan keselamatan dirinya yang terancam itu. "Apalagi dengan OMAKE chapter kemarin! Itu berarti kalian udah ngeliat tubuh 'polos' masing-masing kan?" kata Suzuna dengan antena yang bergerak liar dan smirk yang mengembang.

Perkataan Suzuna sukses membuat pipi kedua chara itu merona merah. Semua pemain di fic ini pun mengerubungi kapten dan manajer klub amefuto Deimon Devil Bats itu.

"Kalian beneran ngelakuin adegan di Omake itu?" tanya Hi penasaran ke Mamori dan Hiruma.

"Menurut kalian?" tanya Ru yang mendadak muncul sok misterius.

Chara Eyeshield dan fic ini pun hanya melirik sebentar ke Ru kemudian nganggep Ru gak ada.

"Sialan, gw dicuekin, gw siksa lahir batin nyaho lu pada." Kata Ru dengan logat Betawi yang entah darimana dia bisa.

"Lagian ngapa lu bisa bikin fic kayak gini sih?" tanya Hi bingung sambil membaca semua isi naskah fic Magic.

"Elu nanya gw? Gw nanya siapa?" tanya Ru balik yang sukses berbuah jitakan dari So. "Heh So, elu kagak di kehidupan nyata, gk disini, hobi banget lu jitakin gw! Ngepens amat ama pala gw!" teriak Ru keki.

"Mangkanya jawab yang bener." Kata So santai sambil nikmatin kopi hitam yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Ya.. sebenernya nih fic gila berawal dari lamunan gila gw. Gw mikir gini, kalo misalkan gw tukeran tubuh sama seseorang, dan ternyata dia itu cowok tapi yang bertolak belakang sama gw gimana ya? Itu isi pikiran gw saat itu. Akhirnya waktu gw lagi nonton Eyeshield gw kepikiran, kalo misalkan Mamo sama Hiru yang tukeran tubuh gimana ya? Wah.. pasti seru." Kata Ru dengan mata yang berbinar menceritakan awal kisah dibuatnya fic ini.

Yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Ru, kecuali Hiruma yang asyik memperbaharui data ancamannya.

"Terus gw mikir gini. Kalo misalkan mereka tukeran karena sesuatu kekuatan yang menyuruh mereka buat jadi bersama gimana ya? Nah abis itu gw baca fic Flower punya Undine-yaha. Kalo gw bikin kayak gitu kan kesannya jiplak, jadi gw ganti. Terus gw kepikiran gini. Kan gw kadang suka ngejalanin hal mistik ataupun yang gk jelas yang gak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal logika manusia terus juga gw lagi suka dengan hal yang berbau sihir kayak di anime gitu, gimana kalo gw bikin kayak gitu. Nah, kemudian jadi deh fic ini hingga nyampe chapter 12 ini." Kata Ru dengan bangga.

Yang lain hanya sweatdrop ngeliat Ru bangga seperti itu.

"Tapi gw gak terima sama peran gw disini!" protes Hiruma. "Masa gw harus niruin manajer sialan jelek itu, makan creampuff yang menjijikan itu, dan ngelakuin kebiasaan menjijikan si manajer sialan itu!" lanjut Hiruma membeberkan ketidak terimaan dia atas peran yang harus dimainkannya.

"Mou, aku juga gak mau jadi kayak kau!" protes Mamori gak terima. "Masa aku harus jadi kejam, gak sabaran, suka duduk dengan posisi yang sembarangan!" protes Mamori gak terima.

Dalang dari semua kekacauan disini hanya diam sambil memakan mud cake chocolate punya kakaknya dengan santai.

"Tapi yang itungannya enak disini tuh Sena Suzuna. Bayangin dong! Di chapter ini, ada adegan mereka pelukan gitu!" teriak Ru mengalihkan pembicaraan chara yang masih gak terima dengan peran yang dimainkannya.

"Iya juga sih." Jawab mereka semua kompak menyetujui perkataan Ru itu.

"By the way eniwei busway nih ya, elu dapet ide dari mana bikin OC sampe 6 di satu fic ini?" tanya Hi penasaran dengan omongan yang OOC banget-banget.

"Hi, elu gk pernah gw bikin kayak gitu, kesambet apaan lu jadi gitu." Kata Ru sweatdrop. "oke gw kasih tau, buat Kuro sama Shun emang gw ciptain buat menjadi tokoh jahat, dan gak tau kenapa gw namain mereka begitu, ternyata eh ternyata gw baru inget kalo nama kucingnya Gama senpai itu Kuro.

"Kalo So alias Sora itu diambil dari senpai yang deket sama gw. Kalo pimpinan ya masa kita punya misi tapi gak ada pimpinan yang mengorganisir. Kalo Ru alias gw sendiri itu karena gw pengen ikutan maen di fic ini dan menjadi salah satu tokoh utama. Kalo elu sendiri Hi, elu itu hm... gimana ya? Aduh gw bingung ngejelasinnya elu itu gimana." Kata Ru dengan tampang tak berdosa andalannya.

"Gw tau, sebenernya gw ini sosok ideal yang elu cari di dunia nyata kan? Dan setau gw, gw ini tuh gabungan dari.." belum sempat selesai Hi ngomong, mulutnya udah keburu disumpel sepatu yang belom dicuci.

"Elo ngebacot lagi Hi, gw buang ke jurang lu!" ancam Ru gak main-main. "Nah, break time kali ini bisa kalian pake sepuas hati kalian. Baik banget kan gw ngasih waktu libur berbulan-bulan gini ke kalian, jadi manfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya sebelum pertarungan dimulai." Kata Ru dengan gaya berpidato miliknya.

"Padahal nih fic udah ada setaun lebih disini, tapi lebih banyak waktu hiatusnya daripada rajin update." Kata Hi mengingatkan Ru.

"Sial, jangan diingetin dong! Gw ngaku emang gw salah. Waktu itu nih fic sempet hiatus 6 bulan gara-gara tugas gw sebagai anak kelas 3, terus hiatus lagi 3 bulan gara-gara kompi gw yang mabalnya setengah mampus itu, dan sekarang kembali hiatus gara-gara bener-bener udah gak ada media buat ngetik." Kata Ru mengingat semuanya.

"alah, makin ngga jelas lu! Mending kita akhirin aja break time kali ini, lagian anak-anak DDB udah pada ngabur ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing." Kata Hi. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan pojok break time yang gak jelas itu.

.

.

Owari (?)

.

.

Ya Allah, sumpah, gk jelas banget ini tambahan ya. Ah sudahlah, mending Ru langsung ngacir ke My Lovely Anti-fan.

Ditunggu Review dan concritnya. Sampai jumpa lagi setelah Ru beli laptop.

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


	13. The Missing Part

Ahoy minna~ Ru datang lagi setelah nyusahin Difi. Cuma bagian yang ilang dari chapter 12 #ngakak. check this out! :D

.

.

.

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**Chapter 12 a : The Missing Part**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated : T**

**Genre(s) : Supranatural, Friendship, Fantasy, Humor (yang ngga terlalu berasa), Romance (yang rada aneh)**

**Warning:OOC (pasti), OC bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje (pasti ada, ga mungkin ga ada kalo yang bikin saya) abal tingkat dewa, sesuka hati yang bikin cerita, typo(jaga-jaga), tidak menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, silahkan tekan tombol back selagi sempat dan belum menyesal, silahkan bakar fic ini ketika anda selesai membacanya dan ngga suka, tapi sebelumnya tinggalin review dulu ya, ceritanya bakalan ngaco dan ngawur tingkat dewa, alurnya (agak) cepet.**

**Story: Arumru. kuroi-ru**

**Written by: Arumru. kuroi-ru**

**Summary: benda sihir aneh membuat Mamori dan Hiruma menjadi aneh. Kedatangan anak baru dari Indonesia membuatnya tambah kacau. Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hiruma dan Mamori?**

**Apa tujuan dari kedatangan murid baru itu?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Lari yang benar teri–teri sialan!" Teriak Hiruma yang sebenarnya Mamori sambil menembakkan rifflenya ke udara.

"Mou Hiruma kun! Kau jangan seperti itu!" Omel Mamori yang berjiwa Hiruma itu sambil bertolak pinggang mengomeli Hiruma yang sebenarnya Mamori.

Hiruma yang sebenarnya Mamori itu tidak peduli dengan perkataan Hiruma. Ia masih kesal teringat kejadian semalam. Anggota Deimon yang sedang latihan menghentikan latihan mereka untuk sementara. Setelah tadi melihat Mamori dan Hiruma yang tidak bertegur sapa sedikitpun di ruang klub, sekarang mereka kembali melihat mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya .

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berhenti?" Tanya Hiruma yang sebenarnya Mamori.

Takut terkena amukan Hiruma, mereka melanjutkan kembali latihan. Hiruma – yang sebenarnya Mamori – hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian melanjutkan latihan _pass_. Hiruma yang berada di tubuh Mamori bingung dengan sifat Mamori yang seperti itu kepadanya.

Tidak Biasanya seorang mamori seperti itu kepadanya. Biasanya, Mamori tidak akan bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Dengan otak cerdas yang dimilikinya, Hiruma mengambil kesimpulan jika Mamori masih kesal karena kejadian semalam.

Akan tetapi, hiruma masih sangat bingung. Untuk apa Mamori semarah itu kepadanya hanya karena dia melihat handphone Mamori dan melihat foto mamori dengan Akaba. Biasanya, Mamori tidak akan semarah itu kepadanya sampai mendiamkan hiruma seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya, ia hanya akan mendumel tidak jelas dan akan berhenti dengan sendirinya, tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak mau berpusing-pusing karena sikap Mamori – padahal sebenarnya ia sangat pusing dengan sikap Mamori – yang seperti itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Ya, ada apa pimpinan?" tanya Ru sambil melihat ke jam tangan sihir – yang sudah dirubah ke bentuk jam tangan digital – yang memancarkan suatu sinar dari layar jam tersebut.

"Kalian pasti tahu ada jam tangan sihir yang terjatuh di dunia manusia biasa kan?" tanya pimpinan yang wajahnya terpampang di layar jam tersebut.

Ru hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia masih berpegangan pada seragam basket Hi agar tidak terjatuh dari sepeda sambil tetap fokus pada pimpinan yang menghubungi lewat jam tangan yang merupakan alat komunikasi.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau mengurusnya?" tanya pimpinan. "Takutnya Kuro dan Shun berusaha mengambil jam tangan itu," jelas pimpinan.

"Ya, baiklah," Jawab Ru menyetujui. "Kirimkan saja lokasi keberadaan jam tangan tersebut. Aku dan Hi akan segera mengambilnya." Lanjut Ru.

"Sudah dikirimkan koordinatnya ke jam tangan Hi. Terserah kau mau kau apakan jam tangan itu, karena aku yakin kau akan menggunakannya dengan bijak. Semoga sukses!" kata pimpinan sambil mematikan hubungan komunikasi tersebut.

"Hi, bisa lebih cepat?"

"Oke!" jawab Hi sambil mempercepat laju sepeda yang dikendarainya menuju lokasi keberadaan jam tangan sihir yang dapat merubah perasaan manusia menjadi suatu kekuatan sihir.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

"Dimana? Seharusnya ada disini kan?" tanya Ru sambil menengok ke arah Hi.

Hi hanya mengangkat bahunya karena ia juga tidak tahu keberadaan pasti jam tangan itu. Koordinat yang diberikan pimpinan kepadanya hanya menunjukan bahwa jam tangan itu berada di taman tempat ia dan Ru berada.

Taman tempat ia dan Ru berada ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di taman itu. Tidak lama kemudian, orang-orang yang berada di taman itu beranjak pulang, meninggalkan Ru, Hi, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang kemungkinan masih SD kelas 6.

Saat kedua anggota White Guardian itu asyik mencari jam tangan sihir, tiba-tiba, muncullah sebuah lubang hitam di belakang anak perempuan itu. Menyadari bahaya yang muncul dari aura yang dipancarkan oleh Kuro dan Shun yang muncul dari dalam lubang hitam tersebut, Ru langsung berlari mendekati anak perempuan itu, memeluknya dan membuat kekkai untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

"Eh? Apa yang Nee-chan lakukan? Kok kita ada di kotak berwarna biru seperti ini?" tanya anak perempuan tersebut kebingungan.

Ru sempat terkejut karena anak itu bisa melihat kekkai yang dibuatnya, padahal kekkai yang dibuatnya adalah Transparant Kekkai, yang tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa.

"Eh? Sudah ya, lebih baik kau diam saja disini agar tetap aman!" perintah Ru sambil keluar menembus kekkai yang sudah dibuatnya. Ia akan membantu Hi yang masih bertarung dengan Kuro dan Shun.

Anak perempuan itu masih saja bingung saat Ru sudah berhasil keluar dari kekkai, dan semakin bingung juga ditambah rasa terkejut saat melihat cahaya yang ditimbulkan oleh spell yang saling beradu.

"Falling, Frozen Sakura [1]!" teriak Ru sambil mengarahkan ribuan kelopak sakura yang membeku yang berjatuhan dari langit ke Shun dan Kuro.

Dengan lincah, Kuro dan Shun melompat, bersalto, dan merunduk ketika ribuan kelopak sakura yang akan membekukan segala hal yang disentuhnya itu berjatuhan. Sambil terus menghindar, kedua orang yang tadinya pernah menjadi teman satu kelompok Ru dan Hi di akademi sihir itu terus melancarkan spell ke Ru dan Hi.

"Black Fire Blaster [2]!" rapal Kuro sambil mengarahkan api hitam yang meluncur keluar dari tangan kanannya itu menghancurkan kelopak sakura yang membeku yang dimunculkan oleh Ru.

"Sial," umpat Ru sambil melompat mundur menghindari Fire Blaster yang juga diarahkan ke dirinya. "Awaaaas!" teriak Ru saat melihat Fire Blaster juga diarahkan ke anak perempuan yang sudah dilindunginya di dalam kekkai.

"K-kekkai!" teriak anak permpuan itu sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke langit dan muncullah kekkai yang melindunginya dari Fire Blaster buatan Kuro.

Keempat orang tersebut kaget saat anak itu berhasil membuat kekkai, padahal anak itu bukanlah seorang penyihir seperti mereka berempat.

"Jamnya!" teriak Ru saat melihat jam tangan sihir melingkaru pergelangan tangan anak itu. Hal itu menjelaskan kenapa seorang anak yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan sihir bisa mengeluarkan kekkai.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan orang lain. Black Illusion, Nightmare [3]!" kata Shun dingin sambil mengarahkan spellnya ke Ru dan Hi.

Dengan gesit, Ru dan Hi menghindar dari spell ilusi yang akan memberikan mimpi buruk ke orang yang terkena spell tersebut.

"Kalian mau apa kesini, hah?" tanya Ru kesal sambil melancarkan Sakura Explosion andalannya. "Bahkan sampai menyerang anak kecil seperti ini!" teriak Ru sambil menghindari Fire explosion yang dilancarkan Kuro kepadanya.

"Memberi salam kepada kalian," Jawab Shun sambil membekukan Sakura Explosion Ru dengan spellnya. "Dan mungkin membunuh kalian." Lanjut Shun.

"Lagipula, anak itu memegang jam tangan sihir yang bisa kami pergunakan." Kata Kuro sambil melompat ke depan kekkai tempat anak perempuan itu berada.

"F-fire Explosion!" teriak anak perempuan yang berada di dalam kekkai sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Kuro.

Kuro yang membelakangi anak itu, tidak sempat menghindar hingga ia terluka terkena serangan mendadak dari anak perempuan itu.

"Tch, sialan." Umpat Kuro sambil memegangi punggungnya yang berdarah. Rasa sakit menjalar di punggungnya yang terekspos karena bajunya telah hangus terbakar terkena Fire Explosion.

"Kita mundur dulu, Kuro," Kata Shun sambil memapah Kuro yang masih menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di pungungnya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Putri Bulan, Pangeran Matahari, mungkin besok pagi." Kata Shun sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat ke Ru dan Hi. Kemudian, kedua orang yang tadinya belajar bersama di akademi sihir dengan Ru dan Hi itu memasuki gerbang dimensi, kembali ke tempat mereka.

Ru sedikit bernapas lega karena kedua orang itu sudah pergi. Ia menghampiri anak perempuan tersebut yang terlihat agak _shock_ karena hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kekkai, released." rapal Ru sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di kekkai tempat anak perempuan itu berada. Setelah kekkai menghilang, ia menghampiri anak itu, lalu mengelus rambut anak tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa cepat mengerti penggunaan jam tangan sihir itu." kata Hi sambil menghampiri Ru dan anak perempuan itu.

"K-kalian siapa sebenarnya? T-terus tadi kedua orang itu siapa? Kenapa mereka mengatakan mau membunuh kalian? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini sih?" tanya anak perempuan itu tidak sabar.

Ru hanya tertawa melihat anak itu bertanya banyak pertanyaan dengan satu tarikan napas, sedangkan Hi hanya bengong tidak menyangka anak itu mampu bertanya banyak pertanyaan dengan satu tarikan napas seperti itu.

"Ish, nee-chan kenapa malah ketawa sih?" tanya anak itu kesal karena Ru hanya tertawa, bukan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf, abis kau itu lucu sih! Baik, akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu, tapi kau harus mengenalkan dirimu dulu." Kata Ru sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku Tonosawa Machiru, kelas 6 SD Deimon," jawab Machiru. "Kalau nee, sama nii, namanya siapa?" tanya Michiru.

"Aku, Ru. Sedangkan yang berdiri disampingku ini Hi. Salam kenal ya Tonosawa." Kata Ru sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Machiru.

"Panggil Machiru saja, Ru nee," Kata Machiru sambil menghentikan tangan Ru yang masih mengelus rambutnya. "Jadi, bisa langsung nee jawab semua pertanyaanku tadi?" kata Machiru tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu. Kami ini sebenarnya agak berbeda dari kalian karena kami bisa menggunakan sihir." Jawab Ru.

"Kedua orang tadi adalah mantan anggota kelompok kami saat di akademi, dan mereka mempunyai maksud jahat dengan berusaha mengambil jam tangan yang kau pakai itu." kata Hi menjelaskan sambil menunjuk jam tangan yang dipakai Machiru.

Machiru melihat ke jam tangan yang dipakainya. Jam tangan yang dipakainya itu adalah jam tangan yang kelihatan jam tangan biasa namun mempunyai lambang petir di tengah jam tangan tersebut. Ia agak bingung karena tadi tidak ada lambang petir di tengah jam tangan tersebut.

"Terus, untuk alasan mereka ingin membunuh kami, karena kami akan menghalangi rencana jahat mereka. Sudah ya, segitu saja penjelasannya." Kata Ru sambil duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

Machiru masih melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia masih tertarik dengan jam tangan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, refleksmu dan akalmu bagus juga. Bisa menciptakan kekkai dan menyerang Kuro seperti itu." kata Hi sambil duduk di sebelah Ru.

"Itu refleks tau! Lagian aku agak ngeri juga mendadak di serang seperti itu. Terus kenapa aku menyerang dia, karena aku kesal mau diserang seperti itu!" kata Machiru sambil memasang wajah kesal mengingat hal tadi.

"Hm.. sepertinya kita perlu menghapus ingatan dia, Ru." Kata Hi sambil berdiri menatap Ru dan Machiru bergantian.

"Eh? Menghapus ingatan? Memang kenapa?" tanya Machiru tidak mengerti.

"Sudah Hi, tidak perlu. Melihat dia yang bisa menggunakan jam itu dengan baik, aku pikir dia memang pantas menjaga dan memakai jam itu." kata Ru mencegah Hi.

"Memangnya, jam tangan ini jam tangan apa sih?" tanya Machiru penasaran.

"Itu adalah jam tangan sihir. Magic Watch of Feeling. Jam tangan yang bisa merubah semua perasaan manusia menjadi sebuah kekuatan sihir." Kata Ru menjelaskan.

"Semua perasaan manusia? Cinta?"

"Bukan hanya cinta, perasaan sedih, gembira, senang, sedih, semuanya bisa dirubah menjadi kekuatan sihir." Kata Hi ikit menjelaskan.

"Namun, perasaan yang bersifat negatif akan menimbulkan sihir yang sifatnya hitam," lanjut Ru. "Sudah mau malam, lebih baik kau pulang. Ingat ya, kau tidak boleh sembarangan menggunakan jam tangan itu. Jika kau tidak benar menggunakan jam itu, terpaksa aku akan mengambil jam tangan itu dan menghapus semua ingatanmu tentang kami dan jam tangan itu." kata Ru sambil berdiri disamping Hi dan bersiap pulang.

"Sampai jumpa." Kata Hi sambil beranjak pergi, diikuti oleh Ru.

"Ya, sampai jumpa!" kata Machiru sambil berlari pulang.

"Kau yakin membiarkan anak itu dengan jam tangan sihir?" tanya Hi sambil mengendarai sepedanya ke rumah.

"Ya, amat sangat yakin." Jawab Ru sambil memegangi seragam basket Hi.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ru yang tegas itu, Hi menambah kecepatan kayuhannya menuju rumah.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Sarapan kali ini, Ru terlihat agak gelisah. Hi yang melihat tingkah laku Ru yang agak aneh itu terus mengawasi Ru.

"Hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." suara napas Ru terputus-putus. Ia meremas kencang bagian kerah seragamnya dengan pandangan yang agak kabur.

Hi yang melihat hal itu langsung meninggalkan _bentou_ buatannya di dapur dan berlari menuju tempat Ru duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hi khawatir.

"Teleportasi sekarang juga ke ruangan klub _amefuto_ Hi! Sena dan Suzuna dalam bahaya! Kuro dan Shun menggunakan mereka untuk memancing kita!" teriak Ru panik.

"Baiklah!" kata Hi sambil menggenggam tangan Ru. "Teleportation [4]!" rapal Hi, kemudian kedua orang itu menghilang dari ruang makan, dan muncul di depan ruangan klub Deimon Devil Bats.

**.**

**Magic ~Body and Soul Change~**

**.**

Sena dan Suzuna masih berada dalam mode shock karena kejadian yang baru saja menimpa mereka berdua juga Hi dan Ru. Bagaimana tidak shock jika pagi-pagi nyawa kalian sudah hampir melayang dan juga mengetahui kenyataan bahwa teman kalian adalah seorang penyihir.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menyembunyikan hal tadi. Jika banyak yang tau, terpaksa aku akan menghapus ingatan kalian karena itu akan mengganggu keseimbangan." Kata Sora ke Sena dan Suzuna.

Sena dan Suzuna hanya mengangguk karena mereka masih sangat shock. Untungnya ruangan klub masih sangat sepi – bahkan Mamori dan Hiruma belum juga datang padahal latihan akan dimulai 30 menit lagi – sehingga Sora bisa langsung menggunkan spell untuk membereskan kekacauan yang sempat terjadi tadi akibat pertarungan yang terjadi antara Kuro, Shun, Ru, dan Hi.

Setelah Sora datang, Hi langsung membawa Ru pulang dengan teleportasi agar cepat dan tidak ada yang melihat. Sehingga di ruangan klub hanya terdapat dua orang yang masih shock, dan seseorang yang khawatir dengan keadaan 'adiknya' yang terluka.

**.**

**.**

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

**.**

**.**

Ohohohohoho, ahoy minna~ Ru kembali datang lagi nih! Mumpung si Difi lagi ada di Jakarta, jadi Ru bisa numpang ngetik. Bagian awal dari fic ini diketik sama Difi loh, sisanya aku yang ngerjain. Ini adalah chapter yang pendek karena harus buru-buru ngerjainnya karena bentar lagi nih netbook bakalan gk ada. Yaa, maklumlah, Ru ini emang jarang modal. Awakakakaka. Sambil ngerjain ini, Ru juga sambil jagain 3 kucing persia punya temennya nee chan Ru yang dititipin di rumah gara-gara temen nee chan Ru mudik. Oke deh, maaf ya bukannya bikin lanjutannya malah bikin part yang hilang dia kamus buat chapter ini:

Falling, Frozen Sakura [1]: sebuah sihir yang memunculkan ribuan kelopak sakura yang membeku berguguran dari langit. Membekukan apa saja yang dikenainya.

Black Fire Blaster [2]: sebuah spell yang memunculkan api hitam yang besar.

Black Illusion, Nightmare [3]: spell untuk menciptakan sebuah ilusi hitam yang akan menampilkan mimpi buruk untuk orang yang terkena spell ini.

Yosh, udah kamusnya. Oke, kita bales reviewnya.

Yang pertama dari **Yuki Kineshi**: wah, boleh nih? Nanti Ru dateng ke rumahmu, nanti shock lagi. Awakakakakaka. FB Ru cari aja Arum Raesita Ulfa. Kalo nomor hp... 089(angka yang mirip tanda tanpa batas) (angka yang mirip tanda tanpa batas) (ekor kyubi dikurangin dua) (jumlah anggota White Guardian) (jumlah anggota White Guardian) (tanpa nilai) (nilai angka yang paling tinggi (Cuma satu angka loh!)) (angka sial menurut orang Cina). Nah, tau gak tuh nomor Hp ku? Awkwkwkwk, gampang banget ya clue nya! Oke, ditunggu sms ataupun friend requestnya! Hm... mau romance? Nanti aku usahakan ya! Hi masih kena pengaruhnya Kuro sama Shun. Oke, review lagi yaaaaa….

Terus dari **LalaNurrafa Gemasangkala Oke**: ehehe, iya nih La, SenaSuzu hanya untukmu :3. Tuh, udah aku masukin. Hehehe. Review lagi ya!

Oke, segitu dulu aja buat tambahan chapter 12 ini. Maap gk bisa ngasih omake karena udah bener-bener gk sempet (bahkan ngga sempet baca ulang). Mau ngetik **My Lovely Anti-fan **chapter **4. **See ya in next chappie. review yaaa

Sign,

.

.

arumru. kuroi-ru


End file.
